Legend of Korra: Infinities Rewrite
by Rnij
Summary: Warning: Cancelled. Being Rebooted. Expect the new version to arrive during the middle/end of the month. Edit: Reboot is launched! Check out Avatar: A Star War's Story
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS**

 **The Legend of Korra: Infinities (Rewrite)**

 **The Galaxy is in chaos. The jedi have been exterminated and the Galactic Empire is in complete control**

 **DARTH VADER has sensed a force presence on the planet Dantooine, on a Mandalorian village which followed the old ways**

 **Now on his way to kill the last of the Jedi, he cannot imagine the events that he is bringing to unfold, which will bring balance to the force...**

Prologue: The Attack and the Escape

"RUN RYDEr!" And run he did. It was his bloodlines gift; Running away. His Jedi Father ran away during order 66 and hide in the Mandalorian village he was born at. His Mother ran away from the clone wars and hid in the same village. It made perfect sense for the two to have a bond that way. Not that Ryder was complaining, he was thankful for his wonderful parents and amazing clan, until now while his father was defending the village with his lightsaber and his robes while his mother was yelling at him to run right before she was blown up by a plasma grenade. While the carnage of his entire family and clan enraged him, Ryder knew if he died, the Jedi order died. So he ran to his father, who he could see limping with a tattered robe and an active lightsaber.

"Buir (Father)!" Ryder cried in the language of the mandalorians.

"Ryder! vaii cuyir gar buir (Ryder! where is your mother)?" His father asked, bleeding from his side.

Ryder couldn't answer, he only looked at his father in sorrow (as if his Meluk (his father) could see his expression, Ryder was wearing his blue mandalorian armor with corresponding helmet). His father stared, and his eyes began to swell, Soon the man started speaking in a sorrow tone, in basic.

"Ryder, we need to get you out of here, its our only chance of the jedi surviving!" Ryder was already considered a Knight by the (now destroyed) Jedi Code, so he could teach others the ways of the force. But he didn't care. All he cared about was when his father said that Ryder was going to escape and not himself.

"Dad, NO! There is no way in HELL that i'm leaving you here to die!" He screamed in basic. Not caring for the ensuring carnage right now, he only focused on his father.

"Son, listen to me" his father began speaking, "I'm going to die, I've lost to much blood to be saved, I'm only alive because of the force. We must get you out of here, you can save the Jedi, you can save the galaxy." He stopped as he smiled to his son. Unfortunately, Ryder didn't share his enthusiasm.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SAVING THE JEDI! I ALREADY LOST MOM TO THESE IMPERIAL BASTARDS, I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!" His son screamed at him, tears running down his covered face. The man looked at his son, his own flesh and blood, in sadness.

"well, I guess I have to do this the hard way." he replied quietly, but not to quiet as his son could still hear him over the massive amounts of laser fire going around their faces, one nearly missing Ryder's head.

"WHAT?!" Ryder yelled before he was knocked unconscious by his father with the force. Sighing heavily, he picked his 13 year old and started carrying him to their now ruined home (thankfully near there current location). As he barged the door open, he was greeted by the sight of several stormtroopers searching the place. One turned and started to yell at his comrades, "There's a Mando, Shoot him!" as soon as the troopers opened fire, Meluk quickly and carefully dropped his son on the ground and extinguished his lightsaber. "SNA-HISSSSSSS" the lightsaber went as he started to cut down the troopers in front of him. Meluk used his blade to block some laser bolts as he quickly dismembered the soldiers in a flurry of blue plasma and red laser bolts. Meluk stabbed a trooper in the heart, then used the corpse as a human shield to protect him from a laser blast. He threw the body aside before lunging at the remaining troopers and swiftly decapitating them. As he deactivated his lightsaber, he extended his hand towards a open door, inside the room was a satchel which flew into his open hand. Smiling a quick second, he checked the contents of the bag. Satisfied that the contents of the bag was still in their, he ran over to his unconscious son, grabbed him, and ran over to the kitchen with both boy and bag. He fiddled around with the shelves before finding a knife that didn't look like the others. He grabbed and a secret door opened behind him. Shifting his sons weight over his shoulder, Meluk walked into the door and the darkness below.

It was another ten minutes before he exited the darkness of the corridor and entered light again. Standing in front of him was a ship, larger than the stranded Tie Fighter, but small enough to fit a maximum of 5 people. This ship was his sons getaway ticket. As he entered the hangar the ship was stationed in, he pressed a button near the entrance, the massive gates to the outdoors opened, big enough for the ship to exit through. He entered the open ship into the controls of the cockpit. Carefully, he removed his son from his shoulder and put him in the ship, and strapped him in. It was going to be a rough ride. Smiling, he took of his sons helmet to look at Ryders face one last time. He had a medium sized nose, not to long but small enough. His skin was surrounded by his long brown hair, as it reached to right above his eyes, his stormy cobalt eyes were closed. He was average, could be considered handsome but not to good-looking. Meluk smiled as he looked at his child, his own flesh and blood, for the final time. Soon he sat up and put the satchel in the seat next to Ryder. He remembered the recorded message in the bag, and hoped Ryder would be smart enough to play it.

"Ughhh, wha... Dad? Where are we? WHY AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?!" Ryder suddenly screamed. Meluk sighed internally as he looked at his enraged son.

"Well, you were out long enough for me to get you prepared, so get comfy because this rides going to be a while." Meluk said almost casually, as he had practiced. His son was less than pleased.

"WHAT!" Ryder screamed as he drilled holes into his fathers head as he started to press buttons on the control panel. "Destination set, launch commencing in 3 minutes." The computer stated in a gender-less voice.

"Listen son, you are the last hope for me, for your mother, for all of the galaxy. You are being sent to a new planet, one the empire has never discovered. You are going to be sent there to live with-ought fear. With-ought pain. With-ought the dark side. And one day you shall return home, stronger than ever, to free the galaxy, and if I never see that day which I doubt I will, I take great happiness to know that you'll be safe and free. I know you can do this, because you are a Jedi, because you are a Mandalorian, and because you are my son." He said that last sentence with great sadness in his tone, yet pride and hope for Ryders happiness. Ryder simply looked stunned, but before he could respond, a voice outside the ship suddenly rang out.

"JEDI! FACE ME!" The voice was followed by a mechanical breathing that sent the bravest of Jedi's blood curling in fear. Meluk then stated, "Goodbye Ryder, may the force be with you." He then started walking off the ship

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP! YOU'LL DIE, THAT'S DARTH VADER! DAD STOP! DAD!" The ship soon started rising as soon as the landing hatch closed when Meluk walked out. With a groan, the ship flew out of the hangar and into the sky. Meluk smiled in acceptance as he turned to face his opponent.

"Where did the Ship GO!" Darth Vader demanded in a deep, robotic voice. It simply screamed power and fear

"Far Away, were you will never find him." Meluk answered in an equal deepness. His fear rising, he prepared himself for his fate.

"We shall see" Vader stated slowly before activating his blood red lightsaber and charging at his opponent.

Ryder slumped back into his seat as the hyperdrive was in effect. It was over, his entire life was gone, destroyed in the blink of an eye. His Clan, killed in a bloodbath. His Mother, blown to bits, His Father most likely disintegrated due to Darth Vader's legendary skill with a lightsaber. He was now the last of the Clan Sulmon, and possibly, last of the Jedi Order.

"Well, Shit." Ryder sighed as he unbuckled from the chair and got up from his seat. He noticed the bag his father had with him before he died, and Ryder was curious. In one half of his mind, He wanted to see whats inside. The other side wanted to stay away from the bad and weep for his lost life. But, he had enough of sadness, and simply didn't care anymore. Slowly, he used the force to pull the bag towards him and opened it up. Its contents were very diverse, some food, water, books, a holodisk, a mandalorian mask, and several mysterious cubes, one blue, one red, one white, and one grey. Immediately he began to think, _"What the hell are these? Are they Holocrons? If so, why did Dad have them, well I know he used to be a Jedi but still, What the hell?"_ His gaze then turned to the holodisk. _"Maybe he has answers here."_ Ryder grabbed the holodisk and pressed play. An holographic image of his father appeared. Ryder looked at the date the message was made, 2 day's before the attack.

"Ryder, if you are listening to this, you know that me and your mother are gone. Possibly the entire clan." The hologram began, "But what you fail to realize is why we sent you away. You are important, you are special. You carry the blood of many notable figures in the history of the galaxy, From my side and your mothers." Soon, the holograms voice almost seemed nostalgic, as if it was remembering something important. "A long time ago, you asked me what my last name was, I believe you were 6 years old at the time, I remember replying that you'll learn one day. If I am correct, that day is here. Ryder, My name is Meluk Shan, Descendant if Satele Shan, who you know was descended from the greatest Jedi Knight to ever live, Revan." Ryder was simply shocked, He was descended from Revan himself, The Prodigal Knight. The boyish part of Ryder's subconscious was squelling in delight. "Ryder, you are of Revan's Blood, which makes you extremely strong, stronger than you could ever realize. This is why you must be sent away." Ryder then looked at the mask that was in the bag, " _Oh shit, If i'm Revan's descendant than the mask must be..."_ "I assume you think the mask I sent with you is Revans, and you are correct. It is, I gave it to you so you will use it, its high time the mask saw action once again. Ryder..." The hologram looked down at nothing, "I'm sending you to an unknown planet, It was in the Jedi's databanks, but the empire never found out about it. There, you will be safe. There, you can train with the teacher I provided you with." " _What Teacher?"_ Ryder's thought, he looked at the holocrons, then the realization came running towards him like a rabid Rancor charging at a Bantha with artheritis. "Yes, One of the Holocrons is Your teacher, I hope you will be pleased with him like I was when he taught me. The others you will find out in time what they contain." Ryder looked at his fathers image in questioning authority. "Ryder, This is goodbye, I will likely see you ever again, I wish I could, but the force calls to me. Please, be safe. I love you, Your mother loves you, your clan loves you. May the force be with you." After he finished, the message ended and Meluk's image dispersed.

Ryder was in shock, all that information he was given. It pretty much destroyed everything he thought about his family's past, he assumed his father came from a low class family on some random rock and became a Jedi. It was absurd that he was the last remaining member of REVAN'S bloodline. Pushing aside these thoughts, he reached for the blue holocron. Touching it, he suddenly became overflown with different voices in his head. Some telling him to become a Jedi, others telling him to embrace the dark side, multiple telling him to run away. Ryder was in deep confusion. Different emotions tearing himself apart. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" He suddenly screamed and the voices silenced themselves. Calming down, he noticed the Holocron was shifting around until a blue specter appeared on the top of it. It was a man in robes, with the upper robes being covered in armor. He had a hood up and was wearing a mask. This was Revan

"This is the Holocron of Revan, Prodigal Knight of the republic, Once Darth Revan of the Sith empire. I assume you are Ryder, Of my blood?" The holocron stated calmly, as if it was practiced. Ryder was just staring until he remembered his manners and quickly spoke

"Yes. I am Ryder." Revan nodded in response.

"Where is your father, Meluk?" Ryder only looked down in shame and muttered.

"he was slain, by the galactic empire." Revan only nodded in a saddening way.

"I'm sorry, he was a good man. However, before he died Meluk assigned me to teach you about the ways of the Jedi. I aim to honor his request with dignity and will train you. Do you accept?" Ryder looked up in disbelief. A holocron. Of Revan. Going to teach him. Ryder smiled a shit-eating grin.

"Hell yeah."

Revan seemed pleased, "Then your training begins now."

* * *

It had been several weeks since Ryder had started his training, and for the most part he enjoyed it. For the most part. A lot of it was like trying to put a Mynock into a small tube which had a baby Rancor in it. Not easy. Revan had been told of Ryder's exceptional skill in Telekinesis and Lightsaber combat. If the Jedi were still around, Ryder would be as skilled in Telekinesis as Yoda was and a peer in Lightsaber combat as well. But, all other aspects of the force were challenging to Ryder, so he trained especially hard on stuff like Mind Tricks, Illusions, Lightning (Revan thought that he should be able to use the force in defense if needed, and what better way than to use one of the most powerful Sith techniques, Ryder liked it though. He thought it was really cool zapping enemies into OBLIVION!), etc. Today, Revan decided to teach him the proper way to meditate and surround himself with the force, both light and dark.

"Concentrate Ryder, feel the force flow through you, let it in. Imbue yourself with the force." Revan was stating in an almost mystifying tone, almost as if he was really there, that said Revan was still a hologram from a Holocron, so that stuff is normal.

"You know, I thought training under the hologram of a long dead bad-ass Jedi/Sith/Warrior/Military commander who happened to be my ancestor would be challenging, But this is... surprisingly easy. " Ryder said in a unexpecting tone.

"It is because of your Ancestry, in life I was exceptionally powerful in the force as you know, so I believe that your ancestry affects your power in stupendous ways." Ryder didn't consider that. "Huh, that's cool." Revan seemed to sigh in disappointment.

"Continue your meditation." "Yes my master." Ryder exclaimed. "Ryder, I am not your master, I am only assigned to teach you the force, I am not to be considered a master in charge of teaching you to become a knight. You already are a knight."

Ryder then pouted in a mocking way, "But you are teaching me, so your my master now, So HAH!" Revan then physically sighed. Before he could scold Ryder any further, the ship came to a sudden lurch which knocked everything over and sent Ryder flying into the side of the ship. Ryder quickly recovered and grabbed everything via the force and put it in his satchel. He then ran to his armor and put it on.

Inside the suit, Ryder allowed himself to get the feel of it again. He didn't wear it for 3 weeks, and he really missed the feel of the lightweight metal moving with his legs as he ran to the controls. This was also the first time he tried on Revan's mask. It was old mandalorian design, fit for war. It was scarred and had a grey and red texture to it. Ryder could sense the power coming from it, Light and Dark. As he sliped it on, he felt strangely comfortable, like he was home. Ignoring the feeling, he pressed on to the computer

"Computer, what the hell is going on?!" Ryder practically screamed, "You have arrived at your destination, power low, energy low, weapons dead, all system functions running on low power, engines dead." The computer stated.

"GAR OSIK BAT NER LALAT!" Ryder yelled. He really should have expected this, after all hyperdrive will eventually drain energy from the other systems to keep going for long periods of time. Looking out the window, he saw a planet he had never seen before. It was full of oceans and large green landmasses, parts of it were yellow, indicating deserts. There were icecaps on the top and bottom of the planet. If he wasn't crash landing right now, Ryder would've considered this to be the most beautiful and amazing place he had ever seen. But he was crashing, and that wasn't good. "Computer, divert all remaining power to front shields and engines, I won't die as a flaming fireball!" Ryder told the computer.

"Diverting power." The computer responded. Soon, the ship was in the atmosphere and going past clouds, and eventually his vision gave way to see a frozen wasteland, and he was heading towards a compound. "Well, Shit." As it crashed down, he hit the floor with a large thud and a random broken spike impaled him. As he screamed in pain, he grabbed his side and used the force to make a shield until everything stopped moving. As he got up, he activated his lightsaber.

XXX

Korra, age 13, ran over towards the strange meteor. She was training for her Earth-bending final when the thing fell down and right next to the compound. She at first, didn't know what to do, but she felt something nag at her, to go investigate. So, she went and did so. As she approached the meteor, she saw what it was made out of. It was completely metal, in a weird shape that it originally wasn't as it looked to be all folded up and distorted due to it falling through the sky. Right before she could move forward, Tenzin (who had been visiting) ran behind her and yelled out at her "Korra, are you alright!"

"Yeah Tenzin, I'm fine. I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled. She was 13 year's old, she didn't want to be blamed for anything. Before the Airbender master could respond, a Blue light in the form of a blade emerged from the wreckege, and it began to move in a circular motion. As she and Tenzin prepared for a fight, the blue light ended when the shape was complete. Suddenly, the circular shape flew at a fast speed, landing somewhere in the distance. As they turned from watching it, they saw someone rise from the ship. A armored figure risen out of the hole. It was decked in blue plating that seemed to move with grace and speed. The figure also had a strange metal baton at its hip and a leather satchel on its back. But what truly made Korra afraid was its face. It has a mask over his face which gavee the person an aura of mystery and awe. The mask was red and grey, with numerous cuts, it simply screamed fear and power. The figure looked around, saw Korra and Tenzin, and procceded to fall down to the ground in an injured manner. Korra ran immediately to help it. She didn't know why but she did it and she focused on that. She grabbed the figure and spoke with it.

"Uh, Hello? Are you okay? What Happened?" The figure looked at her. Its emotion hidden behind the mask. "vaii cuy' Ni" It stated before slumping over. Korra immediately yelled to the Tenzin. "Help over here!" He left to procure a stretcher, as the man seemed to have multiple injuries in its armor. She looked at the person and took off the mask, She then gasped and backed away from... Him. It was a man alright, it was a teenager the same age as Korra. He was unconscious, and he was bleeding all over his face.

* * *

Everything changed after that day. They got the kid healed and when he was fully able to speak, they learned his name, and Ryder learned theirs. As they told each other about their positions, he proceeded to think. On his destiny, and why he had to revive the Jedi. Then he looked at Korra's position, and realized that they were very similar. Both were in a position out of their control, but choose very different ways to follow it. Ryder didn't want to do his duty. However, Korra embraced her position. She was the Avatar, and she loved it. When Tenzin had to go home, he offered to take Ryder with him, but he respectfuly declined. He wanted to stay with Korra, and train for their oncoming responsibilities. So the rest was history.

He never really got along with the White Lotus, for when he learned the truth on how they found Korra, he thought it was inhumane to take her from her family even though she could visit. Even thought he knew the Jedi's recruitment methods, he knew he could change that. Plus the organization thought he was a threat. So there was that.

He met and got along well with Korra's parents. Senna and him bonded over a very powerful love of good tea, and that she secretly thought him and Korra would be perfect for each other. Tonraq and Ryder respected each other as warriors, even though he intimidated Ryder a bit. When he met Katara, he thought she was Korra's grandma. When he found out the truth, he was sick for quite the time. Nevertheless, they were good friends.

Finnaly, him and Korra...how to say this...they were practically Water and Fire. She was brash, fiery and tough. He was cool, clever and calculating. Nevertheless, they also were great friends, so caring for each other, that they had begun an unofficial relationship. Not a real one mind you, they haven't went out on dates and such, but they had kissed before, and it was the most wonderful feeling for both of them. So for the record, they were practically lovers, but they hadn't dated.

Today however, was the day that everything would change. It began with Korra's Firebending final.

* * *

 **So that was the rewrite. Even though it was rather quick of a publish, I wanted to get the first chapter done with. Also, I wanted to get the relationship part between Korra and Ryder down with already because it wouldn't help the new story. So I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are. The second chapter of the rewrite. I want to get this out of the way to those who are reading the rewrite first and not the original (Which is your job, read this one). I am a MASSIVE supporter of KorrAsami, I just want to keep to the idea that I had for this story, so if you were expecting stuff to happen that would result in KorraSami, sorry. Now with that out of the way, let us continue the story...**

 **Ps: Ryder has a theme, it's "My Shot" by Lin-Manuel Miranda (From Hamilton. Yeah, didn't expect that didn't you?)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City

* * *

4 years. It had been 4 years since he had came here. 4 years since he had crashed on this planet, went into hiding, completed his training and found someone he cared about more than the force itself. Ryder Shan smiled as he watched Korra attempt her Firebending final test, and it looked like she was going to pass.

Korra quickly kicked two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same red armor as she was. The man raised his arms for protection, but he still was sent flying and crashed to the ground. As Korra landed, two men wearing the same armor as well simultaneously shot fire streams at her. Korra was then engulfed by a ball of flame from both men., but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she took on a fighting stance again, one of the men charged at her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar. But she dodged the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodged the third, and rushed forward. The man jumped up and sent two fire arcs at her, but Korra tumbled underneath the flames, and extended her leg, throwing him off balance. He flipped over several times and crashed to the ground, but managed to stand up right away.

Korra, now in between the two men, catched the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicked back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against the incoming fire blasts from both men, she powered up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slid down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.

Ryder chuckled underneath his breath as the guy fell down, but quickly caught himself when the glares of two White Lotus leaders went towards him. As he returned his attention to the duel, he heard Master Katara comment, "She's strong."

"She lack's restraint." Replied the leader of the group. Ryder narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue as he watched Korra continue with her test. The last firebender charging Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. Korra rans straight into the fire blast, parted it, and pushed the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She used him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicked a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descended to the ground. The man tried to block, but was thrown backward, where he sages down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly. He couldn't help himself. He cheered loudly for Korra as she started to do a small victory dance. But the glares from the White Lotus masters (and un-hateful but questioning look from Katara) shut him up. Korra however continued celebrating.

"WOOHOO!" She cheered, but then noticed the look of the White Lotus masters. She also noticed Ryder giving her a thumbs up, and a telepathic message that he'll see her by Naga. She returned the gesture with a wink, a kind of secret language the two had. Winks were 'Yeah', frowns were 'No,' and blinks were 'Huh?'. This was made so the White Lotus couldn't tell what they were thinking. It was a small rebellion almost, just not, you know, a revolutionary rebellion.

"Why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" She asked/proclaimed loudly. To the displeasure of the White Lotus leaders. "Your getting ahead of yourself Korra, as _usual._ We still haven't decided if you passed your Firebending test yet." Her master said.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." The leader of the White Lotus said sternly to Korra, Who's head was slightly facing the ground.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." Then she got more upbeat. "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual." The leader of the White Lotus faced the elderly Master Katara. "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

The elderly women was silent, before speaking. "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin." She finished with a smile. Korra then broke into a grin as she jumped in the air and moved on her axis while cheering "YES FINALLY!" She then immediately stopped to see the White Lotus giving her looks. "I mean, thank you all for believing in me." She bowed quickly and jogged off, a goffy smile on her face. Katara smiled as she saw the teen go off to the stables, only to hear the leader of the group begin speaking. "Now with her test out of the way, I'm still positive that we should eject the boy from the compound."

"He's just a boy, a boy who need's our help." She said as she faced the leader. "You do know where he came from correct? You were there when he told us of the Empire."

"And We will be ready for them in time. But he is too dangerous to keep on the grounds. We have no idea the limit of his potential, it could be catastrophic the things he could do!"

"And we will be sure to guide him so he doesn't hurt anyone. He's only 17 year's old for Kyoshi's sake, let him prepare for the real world." The leader grumbled, then stalked off. The argument was over, for now.

* * *

Korra had finally reached the stables where she opened the gate, stepped inside and closed said gate. She then immediately went to hug her best friend, a 500 pound polar bear dog. "Naga, You should have seen it!" Naga perked her eyes up as she saw her master, wagging her tail and trotted to Korra, resting her head on Korra's shoulder while the Avatar hugged the Dog's head. " I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Plus, Tenzin will be here in a few days!" As the two cuddled, a voice behind them rang up. "Really, old air head is coming?! Gosh I never knew!"

Korra smirked a bit, before turning to see her other best friend - and unofficial boyfriend - Ryder. He had his Mandalorian battle robes on - 1 year ago, he out grew his old Mandalorian Armor, so he combined it with Jedi Robes that he sewn together, resulting in a fluid, durable and lightweight piece of combat robes- and his lightsaber on his belt, firmly attached. Revan's mask as well was on his hip, ready to be worn but not quite yet. "Yeah, he is. For me. Not for you Space boy."

"Really, I thought he adored me. I was his favorite out of the two of us."

"Uh huh. Right." The two then walked over to each other, and their lips met. As they parted, they touched their foreheads. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking that you want toudesiir tome , then I'm all for it kar'taylir darasuum." She smirked. "I'm thinking of something better."

XXX

"I was defiantly NOT thinking about this." Ryder commented as he sat on the saddle of Naga while Korra piloted the Polar Bear Dog. "C'mon, it'll be fun. We haven't been outside the compound in a month, let's go run!"

"Yeah, I'm fine with staying inside in the nice warmth of the Indoors. Not on the back of the resident walking carpet." He bitterly responded, which was answered with Korra laughing. As the three walked towards the gate, Korra called up to the gate guard. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." The guard raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, we not going far." She siad in a deflated tone. He nodded, and opened the gate. As they trotted out, the guards shot Ryder a look. He weakly smilled back, then gave him a small two finger salute before Naga sped off, carrying both it's rider and passenger on her back. As soon as they were far away enough, Korra began to mutter. "Naga, Go." Sighing, Ryder wrapped his arm's around Korra's waist and prepared for the worst. Naga began to pick up speed as Korra urged her on, until she was running at top speed, carrying a cheering Korra, and a screaming-for-his-life Ryder.

As soon as they started, they reached their destination. A small cliff, overlooking the ocean. As Ryder gratefully got off, he extended his hand to Korra, who took it in kind. The two then walked over to the cliff and sat down, very close to each other.

"In 2 day's, everything changes. I'll start Airbending with Tenzin, and i'll be on my way to becoming the Avatar."

"And I'll be right there with you, rebuilding the Jedi." The two 17 year olds then looked into each other's eyes, before both saying something in their natives tongues.

"I love you Ryder"

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Korra."

* * *

 ** _Ryder was in a void, completely still, nothing was there but darkness. Then a Light was ignited, then another. 2 blades of fire, Cyan, and blood red clashed together, unyielding, unstoppable. The power radiating from the blades was simply too much, 1 was balance, the other was chaos. The blades revealed two people, both in armor. One looked more deadly, with grey robes and white armor, the other looked more evil, with mechanical parts everywhere. The two clashed as light came into the void. Ryder turned around, there were bodies everywhere. Men, women, children. In the center of the corpse's, was Korra. As tear's fell from his eyes, A red light came running towards him and engulfed him. He heard a noise. Breathing._**

Ryder awoke with a gasp as he threw the cover's off of his chest. As he inhaled air and breathed it out, he put his hands to his head and grasped it. He closed his eyes, before opening them again to look to his right. Korra was right next to him, asleep, perfectly fine. As he sighed, he laid back down and snuggled closer to Korra, who rolled onto him. He held her firmly as he drifted back to sleep. Tommorow was a big day.

* * *

They were outside, watching the sky to see an Air Bison descend to the ground with a voice on it constantly saying "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Yes Ikki as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, _finally_ , here." Tenzin said to his youngest daughter and middle child. As his children cheered and jumped off the Bison, he went to go greet his mother Katara. As they were having their conversation (With Meelo on his head), Ryder walked up with Korra to the kids. After exchanging greetings, they tried to get Tenzins attention, which finally happened after he recived the brunt of the laughter coming from his pregnant wife Pema and mother Katara.

"Korra? Ryder?" The two teens excitedly ran up to the master airbender in joy as he put his hands on both their shoulders. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown in quite the young Avatar. And you Ryder, you look every part the warrior." Both teens smiled at the compliments.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra's words made Tenzin stiffen, and sigh before speaking. "Yes,well..."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema told her husband. Korra looked confused, Ryder as well was confused, until he realized what they meant. "You can't..."

"Your not staying are you?" Katara solemnly said, which Tenzin nodded to. Korra's face then turned to one of devastation, and Ryder's temper was flaring. He usually was a calm individual, but he could get...angry. This was due to his upbringing as a Mandalorian. As they went inside to discuss it further, Ryder excused himself from the discussion. He had two reason's to do this, one was that he would most likely get angrier and that could be bad. The other was that it was time for his teachings with Revan. He arrived at his room, and went over to his satchel. Inside were all the holocrons Meluk had givin him so long ago. He grabbed Revan's one, and activated it. Instantly the figure of Revan rose up into light and began speaking.

"Good Evening Ryder. Are you ready to begin your test?"

"You know it." Revan would have raised an eyebrow at Ryder's tone of voice. "Are you well? You seem distracted."

"Tenzin can't teach Korra airbending until whenever due to something I could care less for or not even know. The later is more true than the former. Now, can we just start the trial please? It'll make this day better."

"...Very Well. Prepare yourself." Revan said as he instructed Ryder on what to meditate on. Ryder concentrated, and began to envelope himself in the force.

 _Ryder opened his eyes and rose from his sitting position. He was in some kind of council chamber. He knew where he was, he had never been here, but his father told him of this chamber. The Jedi Council Chamber. A sound reminiscent of breaking glass was heard from behind him. He turned to see a man garbed in black robes hold a crimson blade. Ryder quickly drew his blade, and with a 'Snap-Hiss!', his blue blade activated. The Sith charged, using a Juyo form to attack. Ryder adapted a Soresu stance, and blocked the inital strike._

 _The two opponents held their blades in lock with each other, before they disconnected and began the true duel. Ryder blocked several vertical strikes, then dodged a horizontal swipe coming from the left. Switching it up to Djem So, he went forward, striking and slashing at his opponenet, who blocked his attacks with his own form of Soresu. Ryder did a stab, which made the Sith fall off balance, allowing Ryder to twirl quickly, and impale the man with his blade. As the man fell, Ryder walked away, but he felt something move toward him in the force. Reacting quickly, he ignited his blade and blocked the lightsaber strike that was about to hit his head. Misdirecting the blade, he jumped back to obseve the Sith, still alive and now showing his face. It was grey and clammy looking, with a familiar figure and posture. His eyes were the most shocking thing about him. One was Sith yellow, the other was cobalt blue. His own eyes._

 _He understood now, this was a fight with his own darkside._

 _He deactivated his blade, and held it in front of him. It was a tactic that Revan had taught him, confuse your opponent, then when he makes himself open, strike. The sith paused, but did not hesitate to attack, and that provided the opening Ryder needed. As soon as he was about to strike, he sidestepped and activated his blade, cutting through his opponent. He felt his blade cut through his enemy, but felt something burn on his solar plexus. As both combatants breathed, Ryder saw his enemy's wound. A large plasma cut, across the Solar Plexus. As the dark Ryder fell, so to did he._

Ryder's eyes opened quickly as he gasped for air. He clutched his solar plexus to see if it was ok, it was. As he stayed still, he pondered. Why did he fail the trial? He did everything right, he embraced the light side, so why did he lose? A noise outside distracted him from his thoughts as he checked the time. It was 1:32 Am. 1:32 AM! It was 4:45 last time he checked! Had he been meditating that long? Grabbing his coat with the force alongside his lightsaber (And satchel, he had a feeling he would need it. It had the mask of Revan in it so he had all his possession's in it), he exited his room and walked to Korra's room. Nobody there. She must be with Naga. He then walked to the stables, to see Korra unbinding Naga from her pen. Korra noticed him, and bitterly said. "You sure took your sweet time."

"How long was I out?"

"All day actually. I don't know how you do it, but you can meditate Really good." Chuckling nervously, Ryder noticed Korra with a small Duffel bag. "Where are you going?"

"Republic City. I'm going after Tenzin. He can't train me here because of things in the city, and the White Lotus won't let me leave the compound." She angrily said as she untied Naga. "So your just going then Korra? Just leaving? You clearly haven't thought this through have you?!"

"Don't try to stop me Ryder! I have to do this." She moved past him, taking Naga with her before he continued. "I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you." She turned to him, with a confused look on her face before saying, "Who are you and what did you do to Ryder Shan?"

"Haha, but seriously. You'll probably die out there without me being the brain's behind our operation, and It would be quite annoying if you died. I'd have to find myself a new protector." He finished sarcastically. She smirked. "There's the Ryder I know and love." The three then began to walk to a corner of the compound that was unguarded. Before Naga could start digging, a voice went out from right behind them. "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara was right behind them. Sighing, both teens turned to the elderly women, and Korra spoke. "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara smiled, a warm tending one. "I know you do." Korra and Ryder widened their Eyes in surprise. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you two and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar Korra. With you becoming a masterful Jedi Ryder." She then hugged both teens, who returned it in kind. Ryder especially embraced one of the most important figures in his life, a surrogate mother if you will. "Thank you." Korra said. Naga had finished digging her hole, and the two teens retracted from the hug.

"Goodbye Korra." Katara weakly said. Korra then jumped into the hole, before Ryder could however, Katara said something. "Ryder, may the force be with you." Nodding, Ryder lept into the Hole, which was instantly covered by Korra bending the snow. As they made their way away from the compound, they had one more stop to make before the docks.

When they arrived at Korra's house, he stayed behind while Korra talked to her parents. He overheard Korra say "Mom, Dad. I'll miss you." He then saw Korra embrace her parents as they said something to her. He couldn't pick it up, but he also didn't try. As Korra walked back to him and Naga, he saw Tonraq come outside for a moment. "Ryder, Protect my daughter. Help her with anything she needs. Please." Tonraq yelled at Ryder.

"I will." he yelled back. The three of them, Korra, Ryder and Naga then traveled to the docks, where they stowed away onto a trading ship headed for Republic City, as they slept behind the crates, Naga acted as their pillow while they slept next to each other, together.

* * *

The two's journey in Republic city was anything but pleasing, it was more of a "What the Kriff is going on with this city?" When they first arrived, they had no money, so they had no food. Then instead of Ryder "Procuring food" (Mind Tricking people), Korra's self righteousness won out in the end which made them go to the city park to fish, where they meet some strange Hobo and his surprisingly good looking bush. Then they saw an Equalist rally, which shocked them on how much unrest there was in the city. Then they beat up some gang members for harassing lower class merchants, ran from the police, and then got caught. Now there they were, at the cheif of Police's office. They were so dead.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest ...You two are in a whole mess of trouble." The Chief of police angrily said as she slammed the notpad she was holding onto the table. Ryder was about to speak, but was cut off by Korra. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it-"

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." The Chief interrupted. Ryder once again opened his mouth, but was again silenced by Korra butting in.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." The Chief then sat down in front of the two teenagers. "See, I'm the Avatar." Ryder then face palmed, why did she use that card? It's justt going to get them killed. Sadly, he was right. " Oh, I am well aware of who you are, And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me. What I do want to know, is who are you." She now was pointing her finger at Ryder's chest.

"Uhh...Ryder Shan. Pleased to meet you Chief Beifong." She and Korra looked surprised at his "Analysis" (Korra knew he had read her mind, but she didn't know it was Lin Biefong!) "How the heck did you figure that out kid?"

"Uhh...I saw you badge?" He meekly said. She frowned even more than humanly possible."Kid, I'm not wearing my badge right now."

"Oh, uhh...You told me your rank when you brought us here." He said while waving his hand in front of her face, Using the force to influence her mind.

"Kid, What are you doing?"

"Uhh...It's supposed to work. Why isn't it working?"

"What's not working?" Korra then interjected with questions on why they weren't getting along, and Lin answered with that stuff not bieng important right now, and Ryder was just there. Thankfully -and horribly- Tenzin came to their rescue. He bailed them out, payed for damages, and got Naga back. Yay right? WRONG! Tenzin told them that they would return to the South Pole, and both Teens argued that they had to stay, with Ryder finally being able to use his Jedi wisdom (and negotiating skills.) " Look, Korra can't wait any longer to finish her training.\ Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping her become a better Avatar, or helping me become an actual Jedi! We saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs us, too. If were supposed to protect the world, why won't you let us see it? We can handle ourselves, were ready."

Thus, when they arrived at the famous Air Temple Island, Tenzin made his decision and allowed them to stay. This brought out enormous Joy in both teens - and showed off Korra's amazing strength by her hugging and lifting both Ryder, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Tenzin. With Ryder chocking out "Korra! Not-Breathing-Chocking!"- at being allowed to stay. Thus, we go to right now where they are in the same bed together, with Korra laying across Ryder's chest.

"Were finally here huh Space boy."

"Yep, Fire Girl. We are." She then smiled, and the she leaned in to kiss him.

Let's say that they had an active night.

* * *

 **Alright, That was the second Chapter of the Rewrite! How did I do? Good, Bad? I hope that you liked the romantic scenes and (Hopefull) Chemistry between Ryder and Korra. Romance is not my thing.**

 **Also, I have a little project called 'Trailer for Rise' out. It's a sequance of trailers for my next big story, and it's going to be the sequel to my RWBY fanfic 'Fall'. So check that out.**

 **Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Rate and Review, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **ByeBye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's. Just so you know, I'm really sick right now, so if this chapter is short, it's because I'm really tired right now and I want to go back to bed. But to keep you entertained, here's a funny story.**

 ***NOTE: I'm no longer sick, so I'm updating this chapter, so YAY!**

 **So my brother got me to play the Last of Us (Finally) for the first time. And I was all like, "oh hey, I heard this is good and all but really depressing, so I'll give it a try, but I probably wont be that affected by it."**

 **When I got through with it: "OH GOD WHY! I LOVE THIS GAME WHY MUST IT MURDER AND BLOW UP MY EMOTIONS WHY?! MY EMOTIONS ARE SO BRUTALIZED RIGHT NOW THIS GAME WAS SO SAD!"**

 **I regret playing this game so late now. The Last of Us is a masterpiece. But right now, this is Legend of Korra and Star Wars! Not pure unbridled emotions! (I love this game so much) So lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A leaf in the wind Prt 1

* * *

It was a fine morning in Republic City. The sun was high, the temperature was warm for the season, and the weather looked good. In Air Temple Island, Korra and Tenzin were eating breakfast at the dining room for all the residents.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" Korra said as she put down the newspaper she was reading. She never read a newspaper before, and it was rather exciting to see all the new's of the day, especially the famous sport of Pro-bending.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin retorted as he sipped his tea. Korra then pleaded, "Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena!"

"Korra, Your not here to watch that drivel. Your here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." Korra pouted at Tenzin's answer. " Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around" She quipped back, annoyed. "To watch my every move?"

"Yes. In order to for you and Ryder to learn your arts, I believe you two require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions. Speaking of Ryder, where is he right now? It's late in the morning."

"Oh, he's probably still in bed. I'll wake him up." Korra then stood up and started to walk to her and Ryder's room. When she arrived, she opened to door to see Ryder still under the covers, with his pillows on top of his face. Korra giggled at the expression he was making in his sleep, alongside the drool that was hanging outside of his mouth. Quietly shifting into an earthbending Stance, she then launched the floor underneath the bed into the air, immediately awaking Ryder who screamed "OSIK BAT A BEVIK!" As the bed fell back down to the ground. Korra proceeded to laugh her ass off while Ryder started gasping for air. He turned his head to Korra, and very quietly, very angrily, muttered, "I hate you so much."

"Love you too!" Korra then jogged away to her airbending training while Ryder grumbled and started to changed into his attire.

* * *

To say that Korra was good at Airbending was like saying a Lightsaber was completely safe for 6 year old children to use. She was supposed to go through these types of spinning gates, which she failed at magnificently, and her mediation sucked, and she couldn't make a small gust of wind, and she couldn't make the air turn hot or cold. She was bad plain as that.

Which was why she and Ryder were now at the Pro-Bending arena, for her to blow off some steam. Which lead to them getting caught by some type of Janitor, and being rescued by some other guy, who was a Pro-Bender named Bolin. Thus, they were now watching him and his Brother Mako play as the Fire Ferrets. They were doing...fairly well actually. They won, so that's good. So now here they were, in the training room, with Bolin giving tips to Korra.

"By the way, you never told us your name dude." Bolin called out to Ryder who was watching in the corner while fiddling with his lightsabers. Ryder and Korra shared a glance, and he raised an eyebrow at her, telling her in her mind to introduce him, because they both knew he would mess something up.

"That's Ryder. He's kinda my boyfriend and partner."

"Hi, I'm Ryder. I'm only kinda her boyfriend and partner." He said after Bolin had a confused face on. "Uh, Yeah I heard. What's this about partner?"

"Uh...I trained with her at the compound where she trained." Ryder replied, to Bolin's excitement. "Oh! So what element do you bend? You kinda look like a firebender, but you got Water Tribe eyes. And what's with the armor?" Ryder looked at Korra, who shrugged. "uh...Fire? I'm not good at shooting it, but I can imbue it into these batons." Ryder said/lied as he activated his Lightsaber. Bolin had two reactions at the same time, shock and amazement. "THAT IS SO COOL! HEY MAKO, YOU SHOULD GET ONE OF THOSE!"

"I don't think that is possible. These were made only for me so I don't think your brother could use them." Ryder continued the lie. If anyone found out about his powers, there would be a massive panic. Soon then, they had to go back before Tenzin discovered they were gone. Korra left the Pro-Bending arena with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was the next morning, and already things were chaotic. When Korra tried to do the spinning gates again - word being Tried - she failed so bad, that in the purest fit of rage, she set the entirety of the gates ablaze. Tenzin had thrown a fit, and the two had gotten into an argument. Although he felt like he should do something, Ryder really didn't want to get involved with Korra's problems. She's the Avatar, she can deal with it (Force know's how many time's she'd said that line. It was like her catchphrase). So when later that evening, he stayed behind when Tenzin went to 'find' Korra at the probending arena. Plus, he had some mediation's and some practice to catch up on. He was performing some Form 6 strikes and parries, when he felt something nab at his body. He didn't feel pain, but it hurt. He felt many souls that were bonded with him, all be snuffed out one by one in immense pain. He feel to his knees coughing up blood, what did this mean?

"Ryder, you are not going to believe what just happened!" Oh no, Korra was coming! She couldn't know! Quickly rising, he wiped the blood off of his mouth, and put himself into a Form 6 stance, acting like nothing had happened. Korra then came running up the hill, like an excited puppy who was getting a treat. She ran into Ryder, embracing him as they fell to the ground.

"I got into Mako and Bolin's Pro-Bending team! I'm a probender now!" Korra exclaimed. Ryder's eyes opened. Korra, a Pro-Bender. A Pro-Bender.

"Korra, that's great!"

They were all going to die.

"I know! Tomorrow is my first day of practice. I can't wait!" She then squeezed him harder in happiness, which he took great precaution, and started tapping her shoulder chocking out, "Korra, chocking-not-breathing!" This however, led to the kids hearing it, and after Ikki shouting "WHAT? KORRA'S GOING TO BE A PROBENDER?!", They all jumped onto the group hug/tackle. If there was anything Ryder could trade for this moment, he wouldn't even consider giving it away. He loved it, even if he needed to breathe right now.

Lord Vader walked through the halls of the Executor in a rage filled trace. The Jedi Coven that he had exterminated had no Information on the whereabouts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. All that hunting was for nothing. What also infuriated him more was the fact that they had a trace of knowledge of where the hidden Jedi was, but was unwilling to give it up. It drove the Dark lord Mad. After all these years, he still remembered the Jedi on Dantooine's taunting.

' _Go ahead Sith, kill me. You may have won this battle, but you have lost the war. My son shall be hidden from the dark side, training for the day when he returns and brings balance to the force. This I vow, and you know it be true!'_

Vader hated that Lore-Keeper. He always had, even when Meluk had been a Padawaan, he was obnoxious in his seer powers. Even then, he would not help in the war, where he could have saved thousands of lives. No matter, he had work to do.

Before Vader could enter his chambers, an Officer stepped forward. "My lord, I have new's from the unknown regions. A planet with a rather powerful force signature has been discovered."

 **"How powerful is it?"**

"It's a rather primitive planet. They've just discovered the Radio! What savages."

 **"I meant, the signature! How powerful, is the signature Lieutenant Moors?!"** Lieutenant Moors stumbled a bit in fear, before continuing. "Apologies my lord. The signature is small, just one individual, but it's more powerful then anything I've seen! It's more than the entire Coven we just vanquished! It might be him." Moors finished, as he stepped back in fear. "We'll send a scouting ship to the planet to find the thing, and capture him if possible and transported back to you. Lord Vader." Moors then shuffled away, unaware of thee Dark Lords thoughts. **"I have you know, Shan."**

* * *

 **Please rate and review. See you all next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I would like to say SORRY for updating the story with such a short chapter, I was sick and tired, and really wasn't into it at the moment. But now I'm better, and fully prepared to do this! Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Revelation

* * *

" What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil" Korra whispered the last part as she tossed the weighted training ball to Bolin, who caught it in a huff. "We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

"And your the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive the tournament." Mako cut in as he tossed the ball to an annoyed Korra. "So deal with it."

"You deal with it!" Korra yelled, and throwing the ball into his stomach, sent Mako flying into a flip onto the ground. As she looks at him smugly, the door opened from behind them to reveal Ryder and another man following him. As Ryder went over to Korra, the other man yelled to the two brothers. "There are my little hard-working street urchins!" He then cleared his throat and turned to Korra who was hugging Ryder. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar."

'Huh-Oh! Uh-Yeah right! Huge honor to meet you...who are you again?" Korra slid away from Ryder, who was blushing more than the Avatar.

"Butakha. I run this hole pro-bending shebang." He took off his hat and bowed to Korra, who gestured as well in kind. Pulling money out of his hat, he walked over to a standing Mako, and placed it into the palm of a grinning Mako's hand. "Those are you winning from last night." As Mako was about to take the money, Butakha raised a finger. "Ah Ah Ah, Not so fast." The man then began removing money from Mako's hand. "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." Soon enough, there was no cash left. Mako angrily looked at his brother, who responded with great confidence.

"What? I'm a growing boy."

"Oh, and one more small item for business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot." Butakha finished, to the dismay of the three players. "Thirty thousand Yuans?" Bolin cried out in shock and near outrage.

"Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha then walked away, oblivious to Bolins attempt to reach out for him. The younger of the two brothers turned to the Avatar and asked pleadingly "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

"I got nothin." Korra expressed while pulling out her pockets. "I've never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me."

"Then I've wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako interjected bitterly as he began to pack up the training equipment. Korra's face turned to one of guilt as she began apologizing for something. Bolin then answered that they grew up on the streets ever since they had lost their parents. Ryder felt a pang of pity and sympathy for them. He knew what it was like to lose parents, hell he had lost his parents in the attack on his village. Then again, they were after him and not his parents, so he didn't know what it felt like for everything to be randomly taken from him without reason. Now Bolin was talking about how they were going to make the 30 thousand Yuans. Something about a Pabu doing circus tricks? What?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out, I always do." Mako then began to leave, but Ryder stopped him. "I know this might not mean much, but your not alone. I lost my parents too." Mako's eyes opened a bit, before he walked out to find another job. Ryder read his mind. He loved doing that, but he really needed to work on his Mind Trick skills. Revan had been buggering him about it for several years now.

"Wait, your an orphan too?" Bolin interrupted Ryder's thoughts, who's head perked up. "Wha - Oh yeah. I lost my parents 3 years ago. My village was attacked by...raiders in the earth kingdom." He quickly said. His cover story while close to the truth, was good enough of a lie to make it believable. "Anyway, Come on Korra, we got our thing later tonight..." It was their first date today. They finally decided to make things official and go on their first date.

"Alright, see ya guy's!" Bolin quipped as the two left to Air Temple Island.

* * *

It was dusk at Air Temple Island when Ryder was walking to the front gate. He was in his normal attire - his Mandalorian Jedi combat robes and with his lightsaber on his hip. He also had Revan's mask on his hip, ready to be attached at anytime. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed it soon. The will of the force maybe? No matter, he had a date to go on. He saw Korra already waiting for him by the gate. Quickly picking up his pace to a slow jog, he hurried to his waiting girlfriend, who smiled. "Look's like someone's excited."

"Well, when you finally go out on your first date with the lovely women you had been unofficially dating for a while, you get pretty hyped up for it." Korra giggled at his response and the two leaned in. As they were about to touch lips, someone to the left of them cleared their throat. Glancing over, they saw Mako staring at them with a expression that read "Really?"

"Hi...Mako...How are you doing on this fine...evening...today?" Ryder nervously said as he and Korra backed away from each other and began blushing, himself rubbing the back of his neck.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako quickly stated, clearly annoyed by the "Activities" the two were about to embark on. "Nice to see you too." Korra replied oh so sarcastically. "And no. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" She finished with concern in her voice. Bolin was her first new friend she had made ever since she arrived in Republic City, she wouldn't let him disappear.

"I don't know, Bolin has a knack for getting himself into stupid situations." Mako said, before starting to turn away and began to leave. "See you later." Ryder then interjected. "Wait, maybe we can help. He can't be that hard to find right?" Mako turned back and faced the Jedi. "Were in Republic City, this place is huge! How can we find one guy, with only three of us." Ryder then took a deep breath, and began to speak words that he swore to never use.

"We can take Naga. She's a great tracker." Korra gasped in happiness and began bouncing up and down. "Ohhh, I'd KNEW you'd come around! I'd knew that you'd begin to love her!"

"No I don't! She's the only good tracker we got though-no Korra stop!" Ryder was then tackled by Korra who hugged him, sending both to the ground. Meanwhile, Mako was staring at them as they kinda-sorta fought each other. "Wait, who's Naga?"

"Only my best friend! And a great tracker." Korra answered confidently as the dust settled and revealed Korra victoriously laying on Ryders back, who's face was having a nice chat with the dirt.

 **XXX-Time Skip-XXX**

"Your best friend...Is a polar bear dog." Mako commented as him, Ryder and Korra rode on the PolarBear-Dogs back. "Somehow that make's perfect sense."

"Trust me, it gets weirder with her." Ryder said as Korra smirked to Mako's words. They traveled a bit until they arrived at the Fire-Lord Zuko's train station. Mako told them to wait by Naga while he talked with some orphans by the statue. As they watched Mako, Ryder began to speak. "Well, this is not how I imagined our first date would go like."

"Well, sometimes things happen. Like how you haven't told them who you are." Ryder sighed. While they both knew eventually Ryder would have to tell them who he really was. But they disagreed on the timing. Korra wanted him to tell them now, and get it over with. They had known the brothers for a couple of days now, and they proved to be trustworthy. They were ready to know the truth. Ryder on the other hand wanted to ease into it, dropping hints until he could tell them the truth. Call it cowardice or planning, but he just didn't think it was a good idea to drop something like "Hi, I'm actually an alien from another side of the GALAXY with other humans. I have magic powers that are equal to the Avatar and I'm hunted by the worst people to exist in the form of a galactic empire. Oh, and I'm also descended from one of the most powerful beings to ever exist."

"You know I just can't tell them now, we'd just meet them."

"But their trustworthy! I can feel it, they can accept it and they won't betray you! Bolin already considers you like a second brother to him."

"I know, but I don't think they could take the pressure of keeping the secret. Too many people already know, the kids, the White Lotus officials, Mako and Bolin could get hurt."

"Mako and Bolin can protect themselves. Hush, Mako's coming." And indeed he was. Mako walked back to the duo with some information. Apparently Bolin was trying to raise money, but some guy from the Triple Threat Triad gang recruited him for some type of gang war with the other gangs in the city. While riding Naga, Korra commentated on how the two had meet the Triads the first day they arrived at Republic City. Before however she could continue her comment, they had suddenly lurched across the street to a random light pole, which on top of it was a small red-fox-panda like thing.

"That's Pabu." Mako said aloud to the group. "Bolin's pet? What's he doing there?" Ryder asked Mako, who shrugged.

"No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra berated the Polar Bear-Dog, who stopped sniffing, allowing the ferret thing to slide down the pole, and after touching noses, jumped onto Naga and layed down on Mako's shoulder, who smiled. "C'mon, we gotta hurry!" He said, as they sped off again to the lair of the Triple Threat's. They had arrived at the building, to see it empty and with no one in sight. Ryder, unnoticed by Mako, used the force to sense any form of life. While he may not be good at manipulating minds, he was good enough in the sense and telekinesis aspects of the force. "Outside, in the back. Now!" He quickly shouted. Before Mako could question him, Ryder started running. Following the Jedi, the teenagers burst through the door to find a truck about to speed off. In the trunk held several gagged figures, one of them being Bolin.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted as the trucks began to speed off. Mako, Ryder and Korra started to run after the vehicles, but two masked figures on motorcycles pull out circular object from their pockets and toss them at the three teenagers. The objects explode with a bright flash and produced thick, heavy, green smoke. Effectively halting their pursuit for several seconds, allowing the masked men to speed off on motorbikes. Mako and Korra began to cough loudly, until Ryder decided that enough was enough. Using the force, he blasted the smoke away from them, allowing Korra to call Naga. Mako however, looked stunned and stared at Ryder. "...How-?"

"Look, do you want to save your brother or not!? If you do, then shut up and lets go!" Ryder retorted, as Naga ran to the group and allowed them on, with Pabu in Naga's saddle. As the three got on, Ryder unhinged the mask on his hip, Revan's mask, and put it on. The metal comfortably slid on and with a small _Hiss_ was secure. He felt strange with it on, almost like he was home. Back with his people, with his parents...

The gan soon caught up with the truck and its party. Mako sent a fire blast at several of the masked motorcyclists, who swerved to avoid it. Then, Korra brought up her arms, before following the cracks in the earth her earthbending move has produced. A motorcyclist, who avoided the first big crack, got catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra. Behind them the rider landed safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party, until Ryder threw his now activated lightsaber at the wheel of the motorcycle, destroying it and sending the Masked man flying onto the ground. They follow the truck through an alley before swarming into an open square. Two of the motorcyclists then fell back, one swerving to the left and the other bring her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the running Naga. Ryder noticed this, and used the force to redirect the bolas back at the back at the thrower, who dodged. The second one then threw another bolas, which sped towards Naga's feet, and latched on. Sending the Polar Bear-Dog onto the ground.

While Korra and Mako fell to the ground, rolling around in pain before coming to a stop, Ryder flipped through the air, de-activating his blade while doing so, and landed on the ground with a tumble. As he straightened out and helped his friends, the three of them saw 3 motorcycles begin to rotate around them. Ryder activated his blade, and held it close to his face. The blue light of the plasma giving off an aura of skill, determination, and power.

The first rider, a female wasted no time and runs towards Korra, who ignited her right fist and sent a large fire blast to the incoming attacker. The female elegantly avoided the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continued her run for the Avatar. She then initiated hand-to-hand combat with Korra. The chi blocker aimed for Korra's head, but the Avatar averted the course with her left hand. She retaliated with a fire blast, which her opponent ducked under. The chi blocker the rapidly locks arms with Korra, as the Avatar threw another fire punch with her left hand the chi blocker leaned back to dodge it, and knocked Korra's hand to the side. Korra used her sideways moment to spin around into a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evaded the blast by moving to her left. Korra then aimed a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, who reciprocated that move and curled her leg around the Avatar's and pulled it down, which created an unguarded opening in Korra's right side. She delivered four punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backed away. Korra staggered with a grunt, as her right side has suddenly gone numb. She grabed hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her. Surpirsed, Korra then charged the woman with her left side ignited, but the woman skillfully dodged both the arm attack and a leg sweep, and delivered a few punches to her left side, taking her out of the fight alongside Mako, who was also paralyzed.

Ryder, unlike his bending allies, had armor on and as thus, had protection from the man he was facing. Swinging his lightsaber in multiple directions, he grew angrier as the man flipped over and dodged the plasma blade. Using form V, he then started to pressure his opponent, using defensive strikes in an offensive manner to stagger his enemy, who had a hard time evading these attacks. Ryder struck the wrists, legs and feet of his attacker, not trying to kill him, only to wound. To kill was not the Jedi way. As the man fell to the ground, Ryder sensed another throwing a Bolas at him. Quickly turning around, he sliced the stringed weapon out of the air with his lightsaber, before being kicked in the face by the one who had attacked Korra. Luckily, the mask protected his face, so it didn't bruise...or hurt that much, just knocked him to the ground. As he quickly rose, Naga finally broke lose of her bonds, and ran to aid the Jedi. The beast knocked away the masked people, before roaring at them as they fled to their motorcycles, Pabu screeching on Naga's head as well. The masked people threw some smoke bombs onto the ground, covering their escape. As Ryder helped up Korra and Mako, the Avatar attempted to bend, but to her shock, no avail.

"Ugh, I can't bend. _I can't_ bend!"Korra nearly screeched as she began panicking. Instantly, Ryder rushed towards her, and holding her hands, used the force to sense her. "Calm down, you still can bend, your Chi is jut blocked. Your fine Korra. Your Ok." He quietly told her as they looked into each others eyes. Korra then wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ryder held her close, his presence calming her down. Mako took this opportunity to speak up.

"They were Chi Blockers. Amon's henchman."

"Amon, that Anti-Bending revolutionary? Why did he attack the Triads like this?" Ryder asked as Korra calmed down.

"I don't know, but it can't for good reasons." Mako responded, before placing his hand on his forehead, "Ughh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" He exclaimed furiously. Korra managed to calm herself enough to stand up, and put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Mako, we are going to find your brother. I promise you that."

"Alright, But I want the truth." Mako then walked up into Ryder's face. "How did you do all of that, who are you Ryder Shan?" Ryder glanced at Korra, who nodded. "Let's find a place to spend the night, then I'll tell you everything."

* * *

They went to the city Park, where Korra explained that on the first day of being at the city, she and Ryder met an Equalist promoter who might know where Bolin might be. As they settled in and prepared for sleep, Ryder began to tell his story.

"Mako, do you ever wonder, if were alone in the universe?" He began, to Mako's curiousness. "Sometimes...why?"

"Because you are not alone in this Universe. Out there, is a galaxy full of wonder and danger. It is packed with aliens and peoples of all types, of monsters and enemies that you can only imagine, of hidden truths that remain a mystery to this day. I am from this world, Mako, I'm not from Earth." All was silent, until Mako cracked up.

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah right, you an Alien. Give me a break."

"Mako, I'm being serious."

"Wait, really?" Mako answered, stunned to know that his new friend...was not from earth whatsoever. Ryder nodded, then proceeded to tell him all about the galaxy he was a part of. The republic's fall, the Empire's rise. The Jedi's extermination and the Force itself. He told him how he came to earth by his father sending him here, how he meet Korra, and what he was meant to do. After explaining it all, Mako had no words. "I...I can't believe it."

"I know, It must be hard to accept this, but it is the truth." Ryder sighed in exhaustion. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." He then closed his eyes, oblivious to Mako and Korra's conversation about the Triads, and Mako's past as a worker for the criminals.

* * *

"Equaility Now! We want Equality Now!" Chanting was heard as Ryder woke up. As he tried to move his arms, he couldn't budge them. Looking at the familiar weight leaning on him, he saw Korra leaning on him, sleeping rather peacefully. Mako was nearby, back on a tree. Ryder, lifting Korra ever so slightly with the force, stood up and stretched. Smacking his lips, he began to poke Mako slighty, to awake him. As Mako's eyes opened, he looked at Ryder with suspicion. "Can I trust you Ryder?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everything you told me, was it true? Are you, from outer space." Ryder paused for a moment, before nodding his head. Mako let loose a breath he was holding in, before getting up. As he began to pack up, Ryder then got in front of Korra, and nudged her face a bit to wake her. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Ryder in front of her, looking terrible. "You look like crap. What happened to you?"

"Didn't sleep well. The guy is here, ready to go talk to him?" As they overheard the Announcer speak more, Korra's face molded to one of determination. "Totally."

The three began making their way to the announcer, who recognized the Avatar. "You cannot silence me Avatar!" He shouted, before being picked up by Korra, who demanded to know where Bolin was. When the man refused to "cooperate", Korra began threatening him, until Ryder stopped her and took over the situation. "Hello there, sorry about my friend, we just wish to know where our friend is. Seeing as how we believe the Equalists kidnapped him, we were wondering if you knew where they would take him, so that we may peacefully come to a conclusion to this conflict we are having. We do not oppose your ideals, but we only want our friend back." That seemed to work as the man paused, as if considering Ryder's words, before responding. "Look buddy, I just work here. If you really want to find your friend, just take these maps. Fat lot of good they'll do you, they lead you nowhere."

"Thank you, may the force be with you." Before the Man could ask what that meant, the three sped away from the park.

 **XXX Time Skip XXX**

It was evening as the teenagers found the location of the rally. They decided to sneak in, with Ryder utilizing his stealth training as a Mandalorian to infiltrate and hopefully extract Bolin while Korra and Mako went through the front disguised as nonbending citizens. Ryder went through a back alley to see a back entrance, guarded surprisingly by a single guard. Ryder smirked, the force truly shined on him right now. Calmly, Ryder walked over to the man, who held out his hand spoke in a commanding tone. "Hey, your not allowed back here. Turn back and go through the front."

"You will go into the corner and stay in there." Ryder said as he tried to mind trick him. Unsurprisingly it didn't work, as the man asked. "What? Why would I do that?"

"You know what, Phwoar this!" Ryder then struck the man with the hilt of his lightsaber on the head, sending the man to the ground, cold. Ryder then used the force to lift the man, and move him nearby into nearest dumpster. Satisfied, he used the force to lock the dumpster, and slipped inside the building. As he traveresed the hallways, he could see through several windows that a massive crowd had gathered here, most likely to see Amon. Ryder then sensed several Equalists, a muffled presence and several others with fear radiating off them head to the Stage. Deciding to investigate, he kicked open a vent and climbed through, to end up right above the stage. Slipping on his mask, he watched as Amon introduced himself to the public. As he told his story, Ryder's head burned. Amon felt...familiar. He had the same type of presence as...the sith lord. He was like Vader.

Anger began to seep through Ryder's mind, this man was like Vader! He must be stopped now! However, before Ryder could continue, He saw his target. Bolin was shoved onto the stage, and was now trying to talk his way out from the looks of it. Ryder prepared to jump off. Suddenly, an explosion of steam rocked the building, and covered the stage. Using this to his advantage, he jumped down and ignited his blade, instantly cutting through the padding of Equalsits and putting them onto the ground with severe plasma burns. As he rushed to Bolin, he saw Mako right next to him. Mako then shouted. "Don't worry, I got him! Go find Korra!" Nodding, Ryder began to run the opposite way, before being kicked on the back. Rolling to the ground, he recovered and held his blade close. Amon walked towards him, with both masked warriors looking at each other with contempt.

"Who are you, warrior?" Amon's voice boomed out through the screams. Ryder glared at Amon underneath his mask before replying. "I am a Jedi." He then struck. Using his control over force lightning, he opened with a blast of electric energy, which headed at Amon. However, Amon managed to dodge, and charged. Ryder stopped his energy onslaught and ducked one of Amon's overhead kicks. Then, he and Amon began a fist vs lightsaber duel, with Ryder swinging his blade, only to be dodged multiple times and met with Amon's fist or feet. Ryder ducked underneath a fist, and began his Djem So, using his defensive strikes to force back Amon, who could not deal with the plasma. Jumping back, he threw a bolas at Ryder. Breifly distracted, Ryder swung the Bolas out of the air, before having his masked face meeting Amon's foot. As Ryder reeled back, Amon rushed forward, grabbing Ryder's arm and forcing him onto his knees. Amon forced Ryder to drop his lightsaber, which rolled to the side. Amon then attempted to remove Ryder's mask, but stopped when a blast of kinetic energy from Ryder's body forced him to go flying to the side, Ryder himself forced back.

As Ryder rose, He summoned his lightsaber to his hand. As he caught it, he sensed Korra call out for him. Looking at Amon's rising figure, Ryder ran. He would continue this fight another day.

From that single fight, a rivalry was born. One that would not end until one was left standing.

* * *

Ryder and Korra had returned Bolin to his home, and after explaining what happened and what Ryder could do, Bolin had one single reaction. "So...are you not human? Because that would be so cool!" Now, both Korra and Ryder had returned back to the Island, and after telling everything they had found out to Tenzin, had retired to their room. As they prepared for bed, Ryder began to speak. "So, that was not the ideal first date I had in mind."

"No kidding. That was a bit crazy for my tastes."

"Shall we try again sooner or later?"

"Talk tomorrow, sleep now." Ryder agreed with his girlfriend. As they got into bed, Ryder placed his lightsaber on his end table, as was his nightly ritual. This time however, he kept it closer to the bed, easier to grab. Soon, the two were in a rather compromising position, but both were immediately asleep.

The visions that night, were not helpful. For either of them.

* * *

 **So, I finally updated it. I hoped you liked this chapter, and with the new development's in this story, I'm sure we all will enjoy it.**

 **First things first, Yes, Ryder Ain't a progidy. He's exceptionally skilled in telekenisis, and very good at sensing, and ok at Lightning. However, he is terrible at mind tricks, and he's not the best lightsaber duelist. He is a Djem So fighter, but he will grow as the story progresses, and become more of a Vaapad fighter.**

 **Also, we get the first hints of a rivalry between Amon and Ryder. Seriously, two of the most powerful masked warriors in the world, one an alien with super powers and one who can remove bending!? Theres going to be some bitter words.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review, also leave ideas for the story as well, and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The title of the newest Star Wars movie has been announced, and for all of you people who have not heard it (Somehow), its called "The Last Jedi".**

 **I have one thing to say.**

 **HOLY CRAP LUKE IS DEAD! I'M CALLING IT LUKE IS GONNA DIE!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Voice in the Night

* * *

 _Korra was in her room with her sleeping. As a shadow passes the doors, she quickly shot up from her bed, alarmed. As she observes the room, she visibly calms down. She then looks to her side, expecting to see Ryder sleeping, only to see nothing more than his mask. Suddenly an Equalist chi blocker broke through the window, while two more breached into the room through the door. Korra jumped out of her bed and kicked a downward fire arc through the air. She then kicked another arc in the air toward them. The chi blockers dodge the flames and rush towards her, but Korra blasted two shots of fire to keep them at bay. The chi blockers avoided her attacks, and one leapt up into the air while spinning like a top, attempting to kick Korra's head. Korra blocked the hit with her arm, and fired several fists of fire. While Korra was distracted from keeping two of the chi blockers away, the other somersaulted and chi blocked her back, before kicking her onto the ground on her knees while she let out a shout of pain. Fatigued, Korra looks up to see Amon walking toward her as she hears footsteps. Desperatly, she called out for Ryder, but no one comes. Instead, A breathing like sound fills the room. It was artificial, mechanical, and terrifying._

 _"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." Amon then reached for Korra's forehead, with her watching in pure fear. As he touched her forehead, a burst of images rushed through her, of a temple like building on fire, of a man with yellow eyes holding a Lightsaber as he looked at young children, and of a man in black armor, with a red blade of light._

Korra's eyes shot open as she launched herself up and gasped for breath. Beads of sweat fell off of her face as she gathered air in her lungs. As she steadied her shaking, she realized that it was a nightmare, nothing more. Looking to her right, she saw Ryder still there, curled up on his bed, shaking for some reason. She reached out to touch him, but he whispered in fear "no...please no...don't do this..." causing her to slowly reel back.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough night." She quietly told herself, before lying back down onto her bed, listening to Ryder's whisper's.

 _Ryder couldn't see anything. It was cloudy and murky, however he could make out several images in the fog. He could see Korra, her face pained and she was crying in pain. Before he could rush to help her, the fog molded and twisted, showing a pile of corpses, all with the hilts of lightsabers near them. Standing over them was a man in Black Armor. Vader held his hand out in the choke position, before closing his fist and the sound of a neck snapping filled the area. Then, the fog molded once more into a battlefield. Two people were fighting. One with Pure black robes and a red lightsaber, another with grey robes, armor, a mask and a purple blade. As they danced the ballad of death, the ground around them shook and cracked. Soon, the entire place of engulfed in white, only for immense pain to circulate in Ryder. He screamed, and all went black._

Ryder screamed as he shot out of the bed. The pain dissipating as he began to hyperventilate. As he felt air quickly enter and leave his lungs, he grasped his head in slight pain. He looked to his left, Korra was gone. He frantically looked around, but winced as light hit his eyes from the window. It was morning. He calmed himself, and got out of bed. As he walked over to the closet, he used the force to grab his lightsaber. He then opened the door of the dresser, to reveal his armored robes on its stand. He then stepped outside, ready for the day.

* * *

Time had passed, and now the family (Plus Ryder and Korra) were preparing for the evening meal. Although he had a long love for meat due to his Mandalorian culture, Ryder had to admit that Pema was an amazing cook. Tenzin then began the prayers.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin was interrupted by a man walking into the room. He was of northern water tribe descent, had blue eyes and a blue formal suit. His face screamed politcian, and something else...

"I'm not interrupting am I?" He slyly said as he bowed respectfully. Ryder raised and eyebrow and looked at Korra, who shrugged. "This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said aggressively to 'Tarrlok'.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tarrlok stated loudly, which his only response was Tenzin raising an eyebrow. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Clever Tarrlok, using Tenzins own beliefs against him. Ryder thought to himself as Tenzin allowed Tarrlok to sit down next to Korra. "Ah you must be the famous Avatar Korra. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative of the northern water tribe."t

"Nice to meet you." Korra replied to Tarrloks praise. However the man was now focusing on Ryder. "And who are you, might I ask?"

"I am Ryder Shan, friend of Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you councilman." That was a lie, Ryder didn't like him at all, not one bit. But Tarrlok seemed convinced. After some small talk, Tenzin got to the big question. "Enough with the flattery Tarrlok, what do you want with Korra?"

"Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that." The Councilman then focused his attention to the avatar, who nervously shifted a bit in her seat. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me." Everyone was shocked at the revelation, but everyone was more surprised - especially Ryder - when Korra said this. "Join your task force? I can't" After this, Tarrlok left, but not before saying that he would keep trying to get her to join. As they ate dinner, Ryder eyed Korra, who didn't seem to notice. Something was off about her, he could feel it.

* * *

It was the next day, and Korra and Ryder were sitting on the steps that lead to the temple. They were discussing how their training was going so far, with Ryder telling Korra all about the Jedi Trials.

"Hello fellow-teammate, and friend!" Well, was telling her. The two looked up to see Bolin walk towards them with something behind his back. "Hey, Bolin." Korra said, as she rubbed Naga's belly, who had joined them."

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin replied kindly, which Korra apologized. "Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. " Bolin added.

"Considering my luck, that can go either way." Ryder added. "Yeah, I mean luck really can go both ways, I remember that one time I went to this really weird place and-" Bolin would have continued, if Ryder hadn't interrupted. "Bolin, don't mean to sound rude, but are you here for something?"

"Wah-Oh yeah! I came to give you this." Bolin then produced a small cupcake and some roses. "Ta-Da!"

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?" Korra asked, which Bolin responded on how she and Ryder saved him from Amon. Korra stiffened a bit when Amon's name was mentioned, but was calmed when Ryder put a hand on her shoulder. "Scary stuff man, and Ryder, you just kicked his butt! I mean, you told us all about your laser sword duel with him, and Gosh it sounded so awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sorry Bolin, but no. There are no other Jedi here on Earth, Nor the Galaxy. For all I know, I'm the last one." Ryder solemnly responded. Before Bolin could reply, a elderly man arrived with an announcement and a gift basket. The Elderly Page said that Tarrlok sent his regards and hopes that Korra would reconsider his offer, which Korra refused. As the man left, Bolin asked "Who's Tarrlok? Sounds like a bad dude."

"He's just someone that works with Tenzin on the council. Besides, I don't think he'll keep on trying. Sooner or later, he'll give up." Ryder commented, before standing up. "I got some lessons with Revan, see ya guy's." He then left, with Bolin sonn departing. As he arrived back in his and Korra's room, he reached for Revan's holocron. However, as soon as he almost grabbed it, he hesitated. Should he do this? The last time he talked with Revan, he failed the trial. Should he try it again?

Ryder withdrew his hand, and walked out of the room with his lightsaber.

 **XXXLater that weekXXX**

If Tarrlok was one thing, it was persistent. He had sent Korra not one, not two, but three Satomobiles, several gift baskets, tickets to a really good musical called Roku (A/N Hamilton Joke), and twenty gems that apparently belonged too some long lost avatar, which was already proven to be false.

"You know, It might be me, but Tarrlok really thinks that you like stuff." Ryder said as he and Korra watched Ikki and the kids play with the newest of the Satomobiles. Ryder liked the Kids, Jinora was calm and easy to be with, and was always curious about the galaxy. Ikki was funny, and Meelo...was cute. Lets leave it at that.

"You think?" Korra somewhat responded. "You know I'm proud of you for refusing Tarrlok's offer, right?" Ryder said, to Korra's confusion. "You always seem like the type of person who rushes into things head on, but your not. I'm glad that your taking your time with this."

"Well, that's a relief. My own boyfriend thinks that I just rush on into things." Ryder frowned at Korra's comment. "What I mean is that your making the right decision here, and that I support you no matter what." He said a bit suspiciously, Korra never acted this way.

"Thanks." Was her simple reply. As they watched the Kids leave with Pema, who was leading them to the washroom, Ryder spoke again. "If your afraid, you can talk to me, you know that? I'll always be there for you." Korra's face visibly saddend, but before she could respond the Page was back. As the Elder walked up the stairs, Korra stood up and earthbended at the page, scattering the many pages he was holding. "For the last time. It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force!"

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation!" The page nearly shreiked in fear. The page then explained that Tarrlok had invited Korra and the whole Airbending family to a gala in honor of Korra's arrival. As the Page left, Korra looked at Ryder, then smilled one of her "Grins".

"No. No, No, No! You are not getting me into a suit!"

* * *

Ryder was in a suit. It was a rather monotone suit, with a simple grey coloring with the hints of a robe in it. His normally well kept and grommed hair was now full of product - which he hated - and he was forced to keep his lightsaber at home.

"I hate you so much Korra. So. So. Much." Ryder bitterly said as the Avatar, in her water tribe dress, looped her arm into his as they walked into the Gala with Tenzin next to them. "I am not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"Tenzin, I am always on my guard-!" Ryder was then suddenly pulled by the Kids, who had forced him to go along with them. He didn't get much time with Korra, but he managed to see Mako and Bolin there, with a new girl named Asami Sato. They got along. Near the end of the gala, he managed to see Korra on stage, being asked by reporters. Soon enough, she shouted that she would join. As the party went along he walked up to Tarrlok and pulled him aside. When the two were alone, Ryder grabbed Tarrlok by the chest and slammed him into the wall. "Listen you Di'kut Shabuir, I don't know how you got Korra into your little pet project, but if she gets hurt, I will PERSONALLY rip your skull out and beat you to death with it, and before you say that's not physically possible, I've seen it happen before. Got it!" As Tarrlok nodded his head in fear, Ryder dropped him on the ground and marched away, his eyes being a shade of Crimson before going back to their normally Cobalt color.

* * *

"You do realize that you may be marching to your own doom right?!" Ryder nearly shouted at Korra, who was preparing to head out to Avatar Aang memorial island. After a mission with the task force, Korra got so angry, that she publically challenged Amon to a duel on the memorial. If Ryder had something to compare Korra's stupidity with, he'd need to look through the holocron records at the temple.

"You can't stop me from doing this Ryder. I Have to beat him!"

"Maybe you do, but doing it right now? That's suicide! You'll be walking straight into a trap, hell IT'S A TRAP! He'll use your challenge to prepare himself, he'll have like Dozens of equalists with him, anf your going alone!"

"Well, Maybe I do have to do this alone, without you mister pretty perfect!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that your stuck up, annoying, and you can't have fun! Maybe if you take your responsibility more serious, then we wouldn't be having this argument, maybe if your dad didn't die, then you would be more laid-back!" That did it. Both were silent as they simultaneously realized what Korra had just said. "Ry-Ryder...I am so-"

"...Forget it." Ryder then turned and left Korra all alone, wallowing in her regret. As Ryder reached his room, he closed the door quietly, then kicked the door and anything around it as hard as he could, letting his rage out. Violently, he punched the wall, and made a small hole. As he cursed, he heard words. _What troubles you?_

"Who said that?" Nothing. All was still. "Must be losing my mind..."

 _I assure you, you are not. I, am Qui-gon Jinn. What troubles you Ryder Shan?_

"Where are you?" Ryder activated his lightsaber, the blue blade shone in the dark, unrelenting.

 _"I am beyond, in the netherrealm of the force. I simply can contact you with the amount of energy you are producing. What troubles you?_ Well, why not? This was a hallucination after all.

"My girlfriend and I...got into a fight. She said I don't take responsibility seriously when she's the one going off to fight an enemy who outclasses her!"

 _I see, and why does she think that you don't take responsibility well?_

"I don't know! It's not like she knows that I'm not succeeding in my...trials...She found out. Didn't she."

 _Possibly, but that is for you to discover. Now, if your not doing your trials, why are you a jedi?_ That...was unexpected. "Why are you asking me this?"

 _A jedi must always go forward, even if the dark is at its most powerful. Now, tell me this one last thing, do you love her?_

"What? What game is this?"

 _No game. Just a simple question. Do you love her?_

Ryder was silent. Did he love Korra? He and her had been together for as long as he could remember his childhood. They'd played together, fought together, cried together, been together. He felt...bonded wth her. His and Her connection was stronger than he had ever known, but now he wasn't sure. He'd then remember when they first started dating. He'd been so awkward, so nervous, but it just felt...right saying it. It felt good when she returned those feelings he had. Was that love, He thought so.

"Yes, I do love her. With all my heart."

 _Then go, help her. Save her._ With those words, Ryder grabbed his armored robes, put them on and ran to the docks to save Korra. In his room all was silent, untill a specter of a voice spoke. _Good, He is the one. He won't fall, like him._

* * *

Korra was on the ground. She was an idiot. She shouldn't have come here, she shouldn't have challenged Amon, she shouldn't have yelled at Ryder.

"I recevied your invitation avatar." He leaned in closer until the two were eye to eye. "I could just take your bending right now, and finish your threat to my plans. But that will only serve to make you a martyr, and bring all the nations against me-" He was interrupted by a noise of cracking glass and a blue glow enveloped the room. Ryder was at the door, lightsaber activated.

"Slanar cuyir'chaaj teh kaysh utreekov." If Korra could speak, she would be screaming in happiness. But she was gagged so she couldn't make noise. Smart on the equalists part.

You again, who are you!" Amon angrilly asked. The mask wearing men stared at each until Ryder said four words.

"I am Ryder Shan, and that is my Girlfriend your hurting." He raised his hands and summoned lightning. He shot it towards the terrorists who were all electrocuted except Amon, who jumped out of the way.

"Make no mistake, I will find out who you are, and I will destroy you." Amon retreated into the shadows, and Korra fainted. When she came too, she saw Ryder in front of her, checking her vitals with the force. "Are you Ok, did Amon take your bending?" She nodded a no and made a small fireball. She then began to tear up and grabbed him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Ryder hugged back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I am so, so sorry Ryder. I was an idiot, I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have said those things. I am so so sorry."

"Shhh, It's okay. It's not your fault. Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar." The two then stayed like that, until Tenzin arrived and they went home, holding hands.

* * *

 **Simple start, simple ending. So yeah, not much to say here, so please Rate and Review and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well...I either can't keep my promises or I got really bored. Probably both.**

 **So now I will be updating this story alongside Rise for the duration of Rise's lifetime. Hooray. (Also, check out Rise. It's really good. In my belief.)**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The best (first) date ever and something else

* * *

"It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra." Mako happily said as he rests from the training exercise him, Korra and Bolin were partaking in. Ryder was watching from the sidelines, and while the three shot their respective elements at each other, Ryder stuck to training with Revan, who he had reactivated recently and was learning more about mind tricks. He knew that Telekenisis was his specialty, but diversity was useful in situations requiring some thing more...subtle.

"Feels good to be back! Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence." Korra replied, rubbing her sore arm as well. Ryder then got up and said, "Well krif him. Tarrlok can't control use you, only I can!" This received strange looks from everyone in the room. "That came out wrong."

"Aww, my little Ryder's messing up with words. Isn't that adorable?" Korra teased Ryder, who blushed before using the force to slightly push her away. Ever since the incident at the monument, the two were more inseparable, probably because Korra wanted to make up the awful things she had said.

"Anyways, It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako enthusiastically asked, to be answered with a loud cheer of happiness from his teammates. Before he could continue, Asami walked in to the practice room. holding uniforms. "Not quite. You'll need these." The suits had the Future Industries logo on. As Mako and Asami made small banter, Ryder edged closer to Bolin and whispered "Gotta find someone soon...You don't want to be left out dontcha?" He laughed at Bolins terrified face.

"Well teammates. I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako announced as he and Asami looped arms together, and left. Pabu then leaped out of nowhere and onto Bolin, chattering all the time. "What do you want Pabu-Your out of Food?! We gotta get you some Food! Let's go!" Bolin announced as he and his Fire Ferret ran off to the nearest pet store, Leaving Ryder and Korra by themselves. The two looked at each other, before both said Hey Korra/Ryder." They looked confused and then said in unison "You first."

"No, I insist Korra. Go first-"

"No It's fine. You go-"

"Really go first-"

"Ryder just go!" Korra raised her voice, making the room around them silent, before allowing Ryder to speak. "Korra, since we haven't been able to go on our first date, I was hoping that maybe tonight we could do it? Just the two of us, no distractions, no Amon, just us! How's that sound?" Korra was silent for a moment, before smiling and saying. "Well its about time! I'd love to go on that first date with you."

"Great! Meet you at the front gates like last time?" Korra nodded in response before Ryder continued "Now your turn. What did you want to tell me?" Korra instantly got nervous and began to sputter words, she would have spoken if the Gym manager hadn't yelled at them to get out that is.

* * *

After Korra's pro-bending match, Ryder and Korra went out to dinner. This time Uninterrupted. They managed to get a reservation at a place called Narooks Seaweed Noodlery. And Nothing Bad Happened. Nothing. Well, except them being interrupted by some guy named Tahno...who so happened to be the Pro-bender champion. Thankfully, Ryder was able to chase him out. Here is what happened.

Tahno: Who the heck are you?

Ryder: I'm her boyfriend, and your going to leave.

Tahno: Hah! Why?

Ryder: Because of this (Pulls out and activates Lightsaber, resulting in Tahno shrieking away in fear).

Life was good.

* * *

 _Korra was screaming, tears were running down her face as she cried out for Ryder in pain. Her face scrunched up in horror of the pain she was in. As Ryder rushed to help her, he was stopped by something grabbing his leg. When he looked down, he gasped in horror as he saw a hand rise out of the darkness. Mandalorians began to climb up, dragging him downwards. He could only scream Korra's name, before all went black. Suddenly, breathing was heard. Mechanical, dark. Raspy. Laughter soon joined it, a harsh, cold cackling. Then, red then was all that Ryder saw._

Ryder awoke with a gasp, desperately trying to put air in his lungs. As he managed to regain his breath, he looked to see that Korra was asleep, probably dreaming about the championship tomorrow. Getting out of bed, he put on some bathrobes, grabbed his lightsaber and went for a walk. As he exited the temple, he sat down on a nearby bench, alone with his thoughts. The nightmares were getting worse. They always have been bad, ever since he had arrived here he had bad dreams, but now he felt that something was coming, something big. He could only see Korra in pain, and Jedi and mandalorians dragging him into the darkness. And that breathing, that Laugh. They haunted Ryder all the time now. Why was he having these dreams right now? Why now? He was busy enough trying to pass the Trial of Spirit, which he still couldn't do right now. Why did he have to have these nightmares? Why did he have to rebuild the Jedi?

"You ok? I saw you get out of bed." Ryder turned his head to see Korra walk outside, she had her hair down and she was in a dressing gown as well. She was perfect.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, not bothering to get up, and kept on staring at the floor. Korra took notice, and sat next to him. "Clearly your not. What's wrong Ryder?" She gripped his shoulder tightly, showing her support. "Don't hide this from me. I don't like being lied to Ryder, especially by you."

"It's just...I feel like something bad is going to happen." Korra looked at Ryder, waiting for a continuation. "In my dreams, my nightmares. I see you in pain, your crying and there's nothing I can do about it. When I try, people from my past, my family rise from the dead and drag me into darkness. Then I hear two things. Breathing thats dark, mechanical and feels like it's artifical. And the most cruel and vile cackling ever. Then, all I see is blood red." He then rose up and began pacing. "I've been meditating on what they mean but all I've got is nothing but empty feelings! It's like i'm on a wild goose chase and the only one that doesn't know the rules is me! I feel like i'm the target hear, and I don't know Why!"

He began shouting. "MAYBE, IF REVAN TAUGHT ME HOW TO CONTROL MY DREAMS THEN I WOULDN'T BE THIS TERRIFIED! MAYBE-"

"Ryder! Calm Down!" Korra had grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned and faced her in rage. Her eyes widened in fear as she backed away. His eyes, they were yellow. Pale, cruel yellow. As he saw her terrifed expression, his face widened in horror. He then collapsed, and grasped himself as he slid into an uncontrollable sobbing. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..." He Muttered to her. Korra knelt down, and embraced him "It's ok. It's ok."

"(Sniff) I'm afraid. I'm scared. I think Vader is coming, and their is nothing I can do about. I'm afraid that he might go after you. I'm so scared of losing you, that I couldn't go on if I lost you. I'm pathetic, I'm sad and weak!" Korra then did the unthinkable, and slapped him.

As he reeled back from the blow and looked at her with wide eyes, Korra began to cry as she ranted. "You are not Patheitc! You are not Weak! You saved me when I needed help the most! You fought Amon! You shouldn't let some stupid dreams stop you! Your Ryder Shan, Jedi knight! And Dammit I love you, so don't say this ever again! Because your better then that!" Tears fell uncontrollable from the two's eyes as they stared at each other fiercely. They then wrapped their arms together, and embraced. Tears falling down their faces as they smilled in sad happiness **(A/N: That line makes no sense).**

"I love you Avatar Korra."

"I love you too Ryder Shan." They stayed like this for a while, until Korra spoke again. "Ryder, There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ryder, I'm-" She couldn't finish, as a flashing light came from the sky. As they looked up, they realized it wasn't a star, it was something falling towards them! Ryder then reached out with the force, barely catching the object with telekenisis. As he struggled to hold it, he managed to slowly move it down to the ground with out damaging anything. When it was on the surface, he let go, collapsing on the ground as he caught his breath. Korra shifted into a combat stance, while Ryder managed to get enough air to stand up and activate his blade. As they crept slowly to the object, they found that is was very strange, like Ryder's escape pod. Scratch that, It WAS an escape pod! As Ryders eyes widened, a Green light sprung from the side of the ship, and spun a circle. The circle then suddenly shot forward, landing somewhere near the ocean. As people came running from the building, a woman emerged from the pod, and Ryder gasped.

The Woman wielded a green lightsaber. She was a jedi.

* * *

 **So how do you like my return to this story? I hope it was enjoyable, and I hope you liked the twist I added to the end.**

 **See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So because I'm building up that Korra might have something to tell Ryder, you guy's think that she's pregnant? Well YOUR ALL...(Sigh), N-Never-mind. Also, whoever said that they haven't been doing "it", they have. It's not shown or talked about, but its somewhat implied (end of the second chapter).**

 **But enough about that, let's get into the story.**

 **Last time on Dragon Ba-Legend of Korra Infinites! Stuff! AND THINGS!**

 **...what am I doing?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wait, I'm not alone?

* * *

The girl breathed heavily, green lightsaber ignited at her side, ready to pounce. In response, Ryder drew his own blade and activated it, the blue plasma contracting the green glow. As He and Korra circled the girl, she did too. Judging them, testing them, looking for any sign of hostility. She found none. As she stood up properly, she began to collapse. Ryder dashed forward to catch her, extinguishing his lightsaber as he caught her. As he looked into her eyes, she whispered "Is this real?"

Ryder didn't respond, for she had fainted right before he could speak. As he held her, White Lotus members ran toward them taking the figure from Ryder. As he knelt alone, Korra knelt next to him, hearing him mutter "I'm not alone...I'm not alone." He looked at Korra, Cobalt eyes meet ocean blue ones. Ryder then chuckled, a small giggle, which erupted into a frenzy of cheers. He jumped up and enveloped Korra in a bone breaking grasp, tears falling from his face as he exclaimed "I'm not alone! I'm not alone!"

"Ok Ryder. Let me go now please!" Korra replied with her strained voice, being crushed by Ryder's hugs were usually not this hard. He was not the most physically strong person, in face he was rather lanky. Korra usually was the muscle of the duo, with her sheer raw power in bending and strength helped the two fight while he was the precision and strategist. But she digressed. She felt him cry into her shoulder, tears falling freely from his face as she smiled. She held him tighter. Her news could wait.

* * *

"How is she?" If Tenzin's comment was heard, Ryder gave no sign. He watched the girl as she was being healed. Studying her. He never was this focused in anything. Korra and the rest of the gang were at the Arena getting ready for the finale. Although it was nearly canceled due to Amon's threats, Lin Beifong managed to keep it open. Ryder however didn't join them, instead saying that he would watch and see if the girl would awaken any-time soon.

"Physically, she's healing. Emotionally, we'd have to wait for her to wake up." The White Lotus healer replied, before being dismissed by Tenzin. Worry loomed over the master airbenders face. He approached Ryder, before putting his hand on his shoulder. "Ryder, you should get some rest. You look weary." Ryder didn't reply. Tenzin's eye's saddened before continuing. "Ryder, I know your pleased, but maybe you should calm down-"

"Calm down?" Ryder suddenly shot up. Turning to Ryder, Tenzin flinched but then was shocked when Ryder began to sport a massive grin. "I'M FREAKING EXCITED!"

"All my life I've been wondering if me and my Father were the last of the Jedi, then when he died, I felt so alone. Now that this girl arrived, I feel like I now can talk to someone about the force that isn't dead or a computer program! I'M SO HAPPY, THAT I'M GOING TO TALK TO REVAN'S HOLOCRON ABOUT THIS!" He then dashed to his room, with Tenzin's face now being molded into a face of repose as he began to head to the pro-bending arena.

 **XXX**

Slamming the door, Ryder grabbed the Holocron with the force before turning it on. As Revan's form flickered to life, Ryder began to ramble. "MASTER! GOOD NEWS, GREAT NEWS! ANOTHER JEDI CRASHED ONTO PLANET, MORE JEDI, NEED...SLEEP..." He then promptly collapsed, exhausted from all of his speech.

"I would prefer it if you spoke with energy and proper grammar. It is hard enough helping you with the Trial of Spirit with that Amon figure in the way."  Ryder managed to rise up from the floor, and bowed. "Apologize's Master. I am just excited about their being another Jedi. We are...I am no longer alone."

"I see. I am pleased that you are happy, but there is still the issue of you not passing the trial." Revan remarked. Ryder sighed, before placing his hands in his hair while sitting in a meditating position. "I'm getting it right, that much I know. But why am I not passing it Master? I understand what to do, but every-time I try, I die alongside my doppelganger."

"...Have you considered that maybe you are not supposed to pass the trial like that?"

"What." Ryder's voice demanded an explanation. "You are of my blood, a bloodline that has always been mixed with the Dark Side and the Light. It is difficult to fully commit to one side in our family. By following in my footsteps, you could revive the Jedi, but also improve it. Ryder was silent as he took in what Revan had told him. "So what your saying is that I shouldn't fully commit to one side, but instead combine both aspects of the force?"

"That is correct."

"Well, now all my training feels like a complete waste of time. Thanks for the advice." Ryder bitterly said before shutting Revan off. As he put the holocron away, a thought came to his mind. What if Revan was right? Shan's were known for their strength in the force, and it wasn't just restricted to one side. If he trained in both the Light and the Dark, would that make him stronger? Would he be able to finish his goal? He didn't complete those thoughts, due to the White Lotus member entering the room and saying "Mr. Jedi, The girl is awake. She want's to speak to you."

 **XXX**

Ryder closed the door behind him, locking it in place to keep the conversation private. Turning, he made his way towards the girl staring at him with fierce eyes. As he sat down in a nearby chair, he spoke. "If your going to stare at me like that, I'd rather you do it while speaking. The silence can be rather annoying at times."

"Are you real? Are you really like me?" The girls voice was soft, but stern. Ryder pulled his lightsaber off of his belt, and ignited it. The blue blade illuminated the room, before he put it away. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, a bit of smugness in his words. The girl then began to cry, before leaping forward and grasping Ryder in a hug. "I-I thought I was one of th-the last ones left. I was so lonely-and with my master dead-"

"Wait, master? There are more Jedi out there?" He then grasped her by the shoulders, eyes meeting. His face instantly molded into one of glee as he picked her up in a firm hug as he jumped up and down. "THERE ARE MORE JEDI! I'M NOT ALONE! I'M NOT ALONE!" The two then continued their cheering, before calming down and sitting down once again. "Okay, now that we have our cheering out of the way, maybe we should introduce ourselves. Don't want to call each other Boy or Girl now do we?"

"Oh..of course." She stuttered, blushing lightly before continuing. "I am Sierra, Jedi Knight and member of the Rebel Alliance.

"Ryder Shan, super co-Wait a moment did you just say Rebel Alliance?" The girl look confused. "How have you not heard of the Rebel Alliance? It's the only thing fighting back against the empire."

"Well, when the planet you've been living on for the past 4 years hasn't invented Holo-disks nor use's the force, you tend to not get information." The girl's eyes widened, before she began to pace back and forth, fingers running through her brown braids. "By the Force, Kriff. KRIFF! How are we going to get back to the rebellion? We don't have any tools to repair the ship! Ok, we can fix this, we both have the force. Maybe we can use our sense to-"

"Wait-Wait a moment. 'We'? What do you mean 'We' Sierra?" Ryder approached her. She looked at him, confused but responding. "Us. 'We' means that we both leave. We go meet up with the rebellion and fight the Empire. I know a Jedi in the rebellion named Kanan, he can help teach us-"

"Wait, you want to take me back...home?" Ryder was stunned. She could help him return to the actual galaxy, home. He could visit his old clan, find survivors of the attack. He could search for ancient Jedi Temples and holocrons, he could do his duty. It was like a dream come true. "I...can't." He couldn't. He had something that beat all of those things, something that all the knowledge in the world couldn't compare too.

Korra.

"Your kidding right?" Ryder looked at Sierra, her features were stunned. "You just can't abandon the order, we have a duty to fight the empire! We have a duty to restore the order! You just can't abandon this for any personal ambition!"

"It's not like that. I'm going to help, I just can't leave this world. I have Kor-" Whatever Ryder was going to say wasn't finished, because of the White Lotus Guard running in and telling them that there was an Issue outside something involving The Avatar. As they dashed outside, Sierra took a long look at Ryder. His face was full of determination and worry. What was this Avatar figure, and why was it special to him? Was it...attachment? When they made it outside, Korra and the team were beaten, bruised and very tired. Ryder immediantly rushed to Korra, grasping as he checked her over for injuries. "What happened? Are you alright? Kriff this is bad!"

Lin, who emerged from the airship that was docked right in front of them, answered. "Amon ambushed us at the tournament. He got away, but not before declaring war on Republic City." Korra and Ryder shared a glance, before looking out at the city, afraid.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, but it's important. We have our first OC character (Besides Ryder) join the cast. Thank you** **luvdragonsppg for submitting Sierra! I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got nothing to say lets go now like now like really now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now now.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

* * *

 _BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM_

 _Ryder was running. Away from something, something bright. He sprinted towards the rebel ship, desperate to board. As the rebels screamed for him to get on, he fell. Pain shot through his entire leg as blood began to ooze from the plasma bolt that pierced his calf. As he collapse, his body was turned so he could see what was behind him. Fire, a massive column of fire raining down from the heavens. He looked up, to its source. High above him, circling the tropical planet was a small moon, a moon of death._

 _BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM_

 _Course, mechanical breathing haunted Ryder as he walked forwards, into the darkness, blade alight...now purple. He frantically looked around, desperate to see his enemy. Behind him, the sound of breaking glass filled the room, alongside with a contrasting red light._

 _BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM BLLLM_

 **"** ** _It is too late for you...Jedi."_**

 ** _"_** _KORRA!"_

"...Your first steps...Ryder."

* * *

Ryder shot up, eyes instantly opening as he desperately gasped for breath. Frantically, he used the force to grab his mask. Instantly putting it on, he felt comfort from the metal cooling his face. The Mask of Revan had became something of a stress reliever to Ryder. When the nightmares became too much for Ryder to handle, he simply put on the mask and he would be calmed down. The mask gave Ryder a small amount of comfort, in these troubling times.

In truth he was rather conflicted on whether he should stay here with Korra or go back to the Galaxy with Sierra. He hadn't told Korra yet however, he didn't want to pressure her any more. Due to Amon's entire uprising, Korra was being rather stressed. After inviting the brothers to live at the Island, she had learned that they were now living with Mako's new girlfriend Asami. Ryder liked Asami, they both shared the same thought on the group as a whole-"Am I the only sane one here?". He however, had not told her the secret yet. There was no need.

Sierra had been able to live in Jinora's room for the time being. The two got along insanely well, to the point of being second sisters. However, Sierra was still pressuring Ryder to come with her to the rebellion. He didn't object, but he didn't agree either.

His thoughts were interrupted by Korra opening the door and slamming it behind her. Ryder immediately removed the mask before asking "Why the rush? I thought you were at Asami's to see Mako and Bolin."

"I was, but I think I found something big." Korra responded, before standing over Ryder. "I think Hiroshi Sato is working with the Equalists!"

"Asami's father? Why would he do that? He sponsored your Pro-bending team."

"I don't know, but I'm sure that he's an Equalist! Let's go tell the Cheif and Tenzin." Korra looked at Ryder anxiously, before he sighed and got up. "Alright, I'm with you." Nodding, Korra left the room followed by Ryder, who had his Lightsaber on his belt. But not the mask.

* * *

At the Sato Mansion, Mako and Asami were walking the halls together when suddenly the front door was burst open! The two ran to the front door, but paused when they saw that it was the police, along with Tenzin, Korra and Ryder. Alongside the ride was Sierra, but they didn't know that. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists." Korra solemnly responded, enraging Asami. "What? I don't belive this." Asami then stormed upstairs, followed by Ryder who ignored Korra and Mako's arguments. As Ryder and Sierra followed along with the Lin and the other officers, Ryder and Sierra felt something. A disturbance in the force. It was like a powerful part of the force had been...snuffed out. Killed, removed. Ryder doubled over, then collapsed coughing blood, followed by Sierra. Ryder's eyes tinted black, as he could see shapes.

They were muddled, but he could get a distinction out of them. A young man, a year younger than him, looking out at two suns. A young orphan, stealing food. A girl in a palace, looking over the city with sadness in her eyes. A young man and a large Wookie, escaping some sort of prison with storm troopers chasing them. Finally, a girl. Around 20 years of age. She had brown eyes that matched her hair, but with light skin, like his. Her hair was styled, but it was the same thickness of Korras, alongside color. She wore scavenger cloths, and had a metal quarterstaff on her back. She seemed so strange, but familiar. But what shocked him the most was that she was Pulsing in force energy. He didn't even think this was real and it felt like she had more power in the force than anything he had felt. Whispers floated in the back of his mind, as they all said one thing. _She is the one_

"Ryder...Ryder!" The visions faded from his mind as he came too. Korra was directly in front of him as he got up off the floor. "Ryder oh my gosh I was so worried! You fell and you were couching blood and your eyes were-"

"I'm fine Korra. Really, let me take a breath." Ryder replied, before leaning upwards, looking at Korra, he motioned her to go on. "I'll catch up." Sadly, her eyes nodded, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks. As he watched her leave, he heard a voice behind him. "You love her, don't you?"

"I do." He turned to Sierra, who was on the floor. "And you know it is forbidden for Jedi to love, correct?"

"My father fell in love, and he was a Jedi. Revan fell in love and he was a Jedi."

"Revan was a renegade. He shifted to both sides multiple times." Ryder grunted in annoyance, before they sat in silence. They enjoyed this, before he spoke. "The visions, did you get them as well?" Sierra looked at him for a moment before responding. "What visions?"

"You mean you didn't see the people? The boy, the girl. The Woman?" He asked, shocked at her words. "No...I only blacked out. What did you see?" Before he could answer, Korra and the rest of the posse returned, saying that they were going to the factory.

 **XXX**

They had searched the factory several times now, but they had found nothing. Which resulted in Korra and Mako having another argument. As the two debated, Ryder saw Hiroshi try to leave. Suspicious, Ryder followed him.

"Mr. Sato, a word?" Hiroshi turned to see Ryder catch up to him. Smilling, Hiroshi replied. "Of course, what can I do for you Mr..."

"Ryder, Ryder Shan. You said that the Equalists are radical terrorists, and that you would never support them. Correct?"

"I do believe that I said that."

"Then why did Cabbage Corp, a company that heavily favored bender friendly occupations and products, be part of the revolution? That doesn't make much sense, doesn't it?" Hiroshi's eyes narrowed, before he continued. "I do not know why my corporate collegues were supporting them, but I assure you that I am not." The two stared down at each other, before Hiroshi walked away, followed by his daughter and Mako and Bolin. Bolin had a sympathetic look towards Ryder, while Mako flat out ignored him. Ryder frowned, before being approached by Korra, Tenzin, Lin and Sierra.

"Ryder, we may have found a clue. C'mon." Nodding, Ryder followed them. But he stopped. A slimmer, like a flash was felt, but soon nothing. Ignoring it, he continued on wards, not noticing the watchful eyes in the shadows.

* * *

"We must eliminate this Ryder Shan Amon, he is too dangerous." Hiroshi argued. The meeting was short, and heavily focused on the topic of the boy. "He is special, he knows that I am working with the cause, I don't know how but he knows!" Hiroshi shouted, stressed with all the commotion happening.

"I agree." Amon stated. "This warrior must not be allowed to interfere with our plans. The question is, how do we remove him?" They sat in silence, each thinking on how to exterminate the young warrior. The lieutenant was thinking an Assassination. Get in, get out. No witnesses. Hiroshi was thinking of an match with his mecha tanks, they could overpower him and crush him to bits. Amon was thinking if a duel, he had grown to despise the Shan, but also respected his skills. He would take great pleasure in destroying him. However, they were interrupted by a voice coming from the shadows. " _I can help you with that Ryder Shan problem, my revolutionary_ _friends."_

The three men instantly shot out of their seats, the Lieutenant activating his batons. "Who are you!?" He said, before being responded by silence. A sound of breaking glass was heard, not unlike Ryder Shans blade of light. However, instead of blue, this blade of light was Red. Stepping into the light, was a black armored...thing. It was humanoid, but was very tall, had lanky arms and fingers and a black mask covering its head. Behind him was soldiers in black armor, similar to the warrior but with strange contraptions like miniature crossbows. _"My name."_ The thing said, before removing its helmet and showing its face - It had a large pale face, with low cheekbones and murky red eyes, a splash of yellow in them. She had strawberry blond hair, and seemed normal, if not for the large antenna sprouting out of her hair! (A/N a Balosar. Death Stick guy's species. From attack of the clones) - _"Is Second Sister. High Inquisitor to the Galactic Empire. Second only to the Grand Inquisitor."_

This was not taken lightly by the group, for the Lieutenant immediately charged him with a roar of rage. Instead of reacting, the High Inquisitor simply smirked, her fingers twitching. She stuck his hand up right before the Lieutenant could hit her, and he froze. Stuck in mid air, unmoving. The Inquisitor walked towards Amon and spoke. " _I think you now realize my potential in bringing down your enemy._ "

* * *

The group had arrived at the destination the letter told them to be. Underneath the Silk Road Bridge. As they walked underneath, they saw a man in a trench coat approach them. "Psst." He whispered to them, motioning them to come. " Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this...War." He said in his course voice

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin curiously asked.

"He manufactured those gloves." He turned around, looking for any sign of trouble before continuing. "For the Equalists."

"I knew it!" Korra said confidently, her suspicions confirmed. The man continued. "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said, lifting his hand in confusion. "That's because he has a secret factory." Ryder then proceeded to sigh while saying "Of course he would. No evil genius is complete with-out one."

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion!" Everyone looked shocked at his revelation. He took this time to leave the scene. "Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..."

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon." As they all looked at each other, Ryder muttered. "I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Over at the Sato mansion and the brothers with Asami, Bolin is eating from the bowl of fruit while Mako takes out a LP from the cover and shows it to Asami who is sitting next to them. However, suddenly the metalbender cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Asami demanded, her anger seeping in the force.

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin responded, only to be scoffed at by Asami. They went to the back shed where her father had a workshop. It was rather spartan, with a workbench and several tools scattered. "Dad, Hello?" Asami called out, to no avail. An officer then entered, and spoke to Lin. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin reasoned. Exposing her foot, she walked to the middle of the room, and slammed her foot down, using the seismic sense to detect any abnormalities.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." She announced, Asami protested, claiming that she never seen a tunnel in the room at all. Lin then metal bent the floor away, revealing said tunnel. "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered to Asami. "I...don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father Asami. I'm sorry." Ryder replied. The group and several police officers then began to descend the tunnel, with Sierra deciding to stay above ground...due to her claustraphobia (She didn't tell anyone, but Ryder sensed it. He had to stifle a laugh). As the descended, they spotted an elevator, taking them down. As they rode it down, Ryder and Korra began to chat.

"So...that other night, you said you had something to tell me?"

"Oh, its uh...nothing important."

"You sure, I mean you seemed like you wanted to tell me."

"No No it's fine, i'll tell you some other time."

"Well, it's as good as any time to tell me now, so-"

"OH FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Lin yelled in outrage, prompting the two teens to shut up in fear of her retribution. As the elevator came to a stop, Ryder slipped on his mask, the metal cooling his face. They stepped off the elevator, and through a rather large door, to reveal a massive hanger bay. "Not your average workshop." Lin commentated.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra said as she looked at large humanoid things. Robotic in appearance, they stood several feet above them. As they looked at the mechs, Ryder sensed something, like...the door was closing! Immediately activating his lightsaber, he and the group spun towards the door, but no avail as it was shut! Ryder sighed, before saying. "I have a bad feeling about this."

As Lin tried to move the door with her metal bending, it instead stood still, un-moving. A large voice then enveloped the entire room, most likely on speaker. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. " Green lights turn on around them, causing the group minus Ryder to shield their eyes from the glares. "It's solid platinum." The robotic machines suddenly come to life and approached the group." My mecha tanks are platinum as well." Hiroshi Sato said from inside a mecha tank."Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and-" Korra yelled angrily, but was interjected by Hiroshi "And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more ... equal." He then turned his attention to Ryder. "Ah, Ryder Shan. Always a Pleasure to see you again. I must say, I am very interested in the technology you wield. I would love to study it."

"Yeah, I'd rather you not. Thanks." Ryder twirled his blade several times before standing in his lightsaber stance, blade hilt held near his ear while the sword was pointed diagonally at the ground. "That t source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Lin yelled.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said, before the mecha tanks lunged for the attack. The battle began when Hiroshi Sato shot out a grappler to capture them. Lin, Korra and Tenzin evaded it while Ryder cut the it aside. Another mecha tank attacked the metalbender cops but they dodged, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. Two more metalbender cops then ran up and metalbent to hold off another mecha tank. Lin ran forward, dodging the grappler and earthbent herself up into the air. She metalbent daggers from her wrist armor, and landed onto the head of the mecha tank. She broke the glass by stabbing the front, missing the Equalist inside who dodged. She kept stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin attacked the mecha tank, Hiroshi Sato moved his own mecha tank forward as Korra firebent to no effect. Tenzin airbended Hiroshi Sato back and Korra as she looked over her shoulder from the unexpected help. Unknowst to her, another mecha tank was rushing to attack her, before she could react, a flash of blue light flashed across and the Mecha suits arm fell onto the ground. Ryder jumped onto the head of the suit, and lifted the pilot out of his seat and crashed him out through the window. Ryder then used force lightning to overload the suits mechanics, causing it to explode as he jumped away.

As Tenzin airbent, the metalbender cops had a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, their cable spools started to spark and overheat with the effort. They were then pulled forward by the tank, raising the earth with their bending in an attempt to get more foothold to withstand the pull. The mecha tanks wrapped the cables around their arms and conducted electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lost consciousness and released their grip. Lin attempted to deliver another blow, but was grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She was then subsequently flung across the room and landed hard on the ground, where she fell into unconscious as well.

Ryder dodged a grapple launched at him, before slicing another away. He lifted a suit up with the force, and sent it flying towards a wall. He then sent forth a blast of lightning, paralyzing another mecha suit before leaping forward and cutting its limgs off. He force gripped the pilot out of the suit, before flinging him aside. "That's all you got?" He cockily yelled, only for him to sense...a darkness. " _Oh no, young Jedi. My Equallists allies are rather...needy with my assistance right now."_ Ryder's eyes filled with fear behind his mask as he turned around to hear the _Snap-ss_ of a lightsaber activating. And the red glow of a lightsaber. The High Inquisitor approached, face hidden behind her mask.

" _Come, my young Jedi friend."_ She taunted as she held her Inquisitor blade in her hands, one side activated. She then lunged at Ryder, blade high in the air as she struck at Ryder. Ryder raised his blade, blocking the attack, and the two began to duel. The Inquisitor struck first, going for a low left strike. Ryder countered with Soresu, blocking her strike with a well timed parry. The Inquisitor then struck high, then to the side, then a stab, then a sweep. Ryder managed to deflect these blows, but his Soresu was fading. Ryder then opened with Djem So, and began to strike. He swung from the high right, which was countered by the Inquisitor. Ryder made a low slash, then a high cut, then a stab. All deflected or dodged. The two then clashed, blades locking as they began to push with all their might. However, the Inquisitors raw strength prevailed, knocking Ryder back, but not before she slashed at his lightsaber, cutting it into two! As Ryder attempted to rise, The Inquisitor cackled as she approached, then held his hand back. Energy began to build up, and the Second Sister unleashed it. A barrage of force lightning was sent at Ryder, who screamed in pure agony as he felt every part of his body instantly feel on fire.

Korra saw this, and rushed to attack the Inquisitor. Who simply chuckled and held her hand high. Korra was then floating in the air, unable to move. The Inquisitor flung her around, smashing her into walls before tossing her aside, unconscious. She then did the same with Tenzin, and all resistance from the benders fell.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run." Hiroshi commentated from his Mecha suit as he ordered his soldiers to pick everyone up to deliver to Amon. Getting out of his mecha suit, he walked over to the Inquisitor, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Marvelous job! I am quite impressed."

 _"I am to please."_

"I believe it. Are you sure that you don't wish to fight for equality?"

" _My mission, lies with the empire."_

The two then barked orders at the soldiers, moving the officers into trucks while preparing the others. Ryder was placed near the truck, but would go in last. She then sensed something, from behind several crates. " _Two men, behind those crates. I believe they are called Mako and Bolin."_ Said boys then were chased from their hiding spot by two guards, who circled them. In their arms were Tenzin and Korra, with Lin next to them " Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin nervously said, using Tenzins arms to flail around. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover."

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" Hiroshi angrilly said as he and his lieutenant approached the two boys. Before they could shock them, a voice cried out. "Dad, Stop!" Hiroshi turned to see Asami looking at him, tears in her eyes. Ashamed, he began to speak. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could." Korra began to regain consciousness, spying Ryder slumped in the corner. She also saw Sierra sneaking up on the Inquisitor, who was near Ryder's body. "But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" He took off one of his gloves and offered it to Asami. "Join me, Asami." She looked at him reluctantly, but began to hesitatingly stepped forward to him. Taking the glove, she slipped it on. "I love you dad." She muttered, before grabbing his back and shocking him. As he slumped over, the Inquisitor activated her lightsaber, but was stopped when Sierra lunged at her, forcing the Dark sider to block the attack and being blasted away by a force push. Sierra grabbed Ryder, and yelled at Asami "Let's get out of here!" The group (With a now conscious Lin) ran to the exit, and when they got through, bent if closed, sealing the enemies way out.

The Inquisitor was trembling in rage. Another Jedi. Weaker, but still a threat. Was here. And she had robbed her the ultimate prize. In her rage, she used the force to snap an Equallists neck. When Hiroshi rushed to berate, she turned to him. Voice verging on pure hatred. _"You can have the benders. You can have the Avatar. You can have this pitiful back drop of a planet, but the Jedi. Shan. IS MINE!"_

* * *

Ryder gasped as he bolted up from his bed. Instantly, he saw Korra next to him, enveloping him in a loving embrace. He then began to cry, tears falling down his face as the love of his life comforted him.

The Empire, the Sith. Were here.

* * *

 **Well, thats the end of that. We now have another OC (I made) and she is the Second Sister! Think of her as the Grand Inquisitor from Rebels, but slightly weaker. She also has the same lightsaber, but you already know that.**

 **Believe it or not, I have a plan for the entire story. It will follow Legend of Korra, Rebels, and the movies in one giant story! Here's how everything is going to be played out.**

 **Legend of Korra, Season 1 (Were we are)**

 **Legend of Korra, Season 2**

 **A Star Wars arc, with some Rebels and other Arcs I make up**

 **Legend of Korra, Season 3 (With an altered Ending.)**

 **Star Wars: A New Hope**

 **Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back**

 **And ending with Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.**

 **So that's how its going to be like. It's going to end with my third favorite star wars movie. (My list is Empire, Force Awakens, Return, New Hope, Rogue One, Revenge, Attack, and Phantom. If you don't like the list, I WILL FIGHT YOU!)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, Please Rate and Review, etc. I'll see you all next time**

 **May the force be with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter I wrote my plan for this story, and how it would encompass LOK season's 1-3. However, I also didn't include Season 4. Here's why.**

 **1\. Pacing.**

 **2\. The ending.**

 **For the first reason, I feel that if I write this story with Season 4, I would have a struggle with Ryder's placement in the timeline of events. I wouldn't know what to do with him for the 2 years between season 3 and 4. I can't just write that he's fighting the Galactic war, that's the 1st Star Wars Arc (Theres another with the movies). It would just ruin the pacing of this story.**

 **The second reason however, is different. If I wrote in Season 4, I would Have to make it the final part of this story. That's the nature of Season 4 of LOK, its the end. I can't just say "Oh, and this happens right after season 4!". It wouldn't feel right. Also, the ending would feel satisfactory. I'm planning the end of the story to be epic, happy, awe inspiring. It would be completely satisfying. Thus, the reason I'm ending it on Return of the Jedi (Love that movie. If you hate it I WILL FIGHT YOU! Sorry, get really angry when someone say's it sucks). If I end it at Season 4, instead of the amazing ending we got from Return of the Jedi, It would be like a faulty firecracker. It sizzles and seems like its going to be awesome, but it just...ends.**

 **I'm not saying I hate the end of Legend of Korra, I love it actually! It was properly paced and my Ship was confirmed (KorrAsami is da best!). But this isn't canon Legend of Korra, It's Infinities, and it's different. That's why I'm not including Season 4. There might be Easter Eggs of it, but it won't happen. I'm sorry.**

 **On a happier note, DID YOU SEE THE FINALE OF REBELS? THRAWN KICKED THEIR ASSES! HOLY CRAP!**

 **'Ahem', excuse me. My inner Fanboy got out. Now, let us begin...the next chapter. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter 9: When Extremes Meet

* * *

Darth Vader, was not in the best of moods. Already he had choked several officers in his rage. This rage stemmed from the most recent of his Jedi killings. A rather powerful Jedi, one that Anakin Skywalker one knew. Mace Windu. He had survived his encounter with the Emperor, and had taken up fighting once again, in a small Jedi rebellion. The Jedi was training multiple force sensitives to not only fight the Dark Side, but also to use it to enhance their skills, but not letting it touch them. Vader had discovered this sect, and massacred it. He personally dueled the former Jedi, although it was more akin to an Execution. The Jedi had lost much of his power, and was a frail wounded man. He however, did not have any answers on the location of Obi Wan. Vader had angrily crushed his skull for that.

Sitting in his mediation chambers, he allowed his helmet to slip off, allowing himself the chance to breath normally. He cherished these moments, for they were few and far between. He looked out the window to view the flowing lava rivers and volcanoes outside his castle on Mustafar. His rage seething and flowing within him, deepening his connection with the Dark Side

The noise of a Transmition however, interrupted his thoughts. Before he turned on the holocam, he allowed his helmet to envelop his head once again, his metallic prison once again re-calibrating it's settings. The holocam activated, and the face of the Second Sister appeared on screen. _"My Lord, I have arrived on the Planet dubbed 'Earth.' We may have a slight issue."_

 **"What is the problem, Inquisitor."** Vader demanded in a deep voice, assuring the Second Sisters fears that he was not pleased. _"I encountered the Jedi, but he is allied with powerful members of the hierarchy of the planet. Not only that, but there is another Jedi here. A girl, weaker than Shan, but still a noticeable threat. I-Urk!"_ The Inquisitor then began to choke, hands crawling at her throat for breath. **"You waste my time with talk. Bring me Shan. Kill the girl and anyone in your way. Or will I have to come down to that planet and 'Assist you' Inquisitor?"** The women frantically nodded, eyes wide in fear. **"I sense...Ambition in you. Be careful not to choke on your own Aspirations.** " Vader then released her from his telekinetic grip. As the Inquisitor fell, the Hologram shut off, leaving the Dark Lord to his own thoughts.

* * *

The Temple was serene, calm. The inhabitants of said temple, was another story. The children frantically waited for the new guests to arrive. When they spotted the boats in the harbor, Ikki shouted "There here, there here!" Thus, a group consisting of Korra, Sierra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo rushed to the docks to greet the new stay's. "Your finally here!" Ikki shouted with excitement as the new arrivals stepped onto the docks. "Welcooome to Air Temple Island. Your new home."

Yes. Welcome to my domain." Meelo cackled, hand pointing to his chest. "Well, aren't you a sweet little monk child." Bolin said while kneeling towards Meelo. Pabu then jumped down from Bolin's shoulder and skittered between Meelo's legs to greet Naga. "What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo innocently asked.

"That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom." Jinora explained, finger pointing upwards to express her point.

"He's cuuuuute!" Ikki exclaimed, before running off with her brother to play with the animals. Sierra sighed, before commentating "I should probably make sure they don't get hurt." She then ran off to follow the children, leaving Korra and Jinora to help the newcomers. "By the way, thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako interjected, with Asami agreeing with him. "Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers." Over at the ship however, the Acolytes struggled to move the mountain of luggage Asami had brought.

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a-" A pair of Air Acolytes stumbled a bit, causing some luggage to threaten to topple her. She shrieked "Few things!" Before the Acolytes balanced themselves out.

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse." Mako humorlessly commentated.

"No problem, everyone wants to make you feel welcome." Korra added, pleased that they had accepted her invite. "Speaking of everyone, how's Ryder holding up?" Bolin asked. Everyone's moods dampened a little, even Asami's for she had been told the secret after the fight with her father and the Inquisitor. Korra's face saddened before answering. "He's...not doing well. He stays by himself and doesn't come out of our room much. I'm worried for him."

"Well, can you blame him? His family was killed by the Empire, and now that an Inquisitor is here-probably in contact with her superiors-we all should be scared." The group turned to Sierra upon hearing her words. "We all should prepare for what may be coming. Or else." The four then shared a glance with each other, eyes full of fear.

* * *

Ryder sat alone, in a meditative position. He had his eyes closed, deep in his mediation. As he allowed the force to fill him, flashes appeared in his mind. Blood. War. Death. The Dark Side. And...breathing. Metal, course, rough breathing. He saw his friends all dying, with Korra being the last. He saw himself helpess and worst of all, they was nothing he could do.

 _Embrace your heritage. Embrace the Darkness._

 _It is the only way to save your friends._

 _The force shall free you_

 _Do it. Do it. DO IT!_

His eyes then snapped open, full of fright. He nervously scanned the room, looking for any sign of danger, but finding none. Sighing, he looked at his Battle Robes as they hung on their stand, on the head of the robes was the mask. Looking away from it, he motioned to get up, but a voice stopped him. _You cannot allow the Inquisitor to intimidate you like this Ryder._

Sighing, he walked towards the door, speaking "Well, it's too late now isn't it. The Empire is coming, they already have an Inquisitor hunting me, and I haven't passed the Trials. Not to mention my lightsaber is shattered, and I don't know how to repair it. Face it Qui-gon. I'm useless, the Jedi are going to die." His lightsaber sat on the table, the weapon was torn into two pieces.

 _Just because you have lost hope, does not mean you can regain it._ Anger sweeped through Ryder's veins as he suddenly burst. "How! How can you be so confident that I can become a Jedi, when I can't even face a single Dark Jedi without being completely destroyed. How do you expect me to follow the light, when I can't even control my own emotions? How am I supposed to help defeat the Empire, when I can't even fight it!?" Silence filled the room as Ryder's breaths deepened. His eyes, although not realizing it, were yellow. As he calmed down, he collapsed onto the ground and wrapped himself in his arms. "Please Qui Gon...help me..."

His words rung through the room, nothing being heard. Until Qui Gon's voice cut through the silence. _Your_ _satchel. Open it."_ Complying, Ryder used the force to drag the satchel to him. Opening it, he saw the three other holocrons. _The blue and red ones. Remove them._ Ryder did so, taking both holocrons in his hand, he waiting for his next instructions. _Channel the force, combine the two Holocrons._

"I must have misheard you...combine them?"

 _That is correct._

"B-but that is dangerous! Revan told me the ramifications of combining Jedi and Sith holocrons. It can be catastrophic!

 _There is no choice. If you will not believe me, then maybe you will believe your Master._ As soon as Qui Gon's words escaped, Revan's holocron activated, and the figure of Revan appeared. " Qui Gon speaks the truth. You must combine the two if you wish to fight the Empire."

"But...If I don't do it right, I'll die." Revan remained silent, before speaking again. "Trust your feelings. Believe in the Force." Ryder kept still, then nodded. Concentrating, he levitated the two holorcons, one Blue and square, the other Red and triangular. He willed the two objects move together. As they got closer, they began to disassemble just enough for the two to combine. But right before they could, voice seeped through Ryder's mind, making him lose his focus. **You are weak, boy.** Immediantly, the holocrons reassembled and fell to the floor. As Ryder dropped his hands, he grunted in rage before yelling "Why can't I do this! What's wrong with me!"

 _Perhaps the conflict within you is the reason you are failing. You feel the call of both sides at all times. The force is in your blood. Do not choose one side, embrace them. Become One with the force, and you will be able to save the ones you love._ Qui Gon's voice said, before he silenced himself. Revan's holocron was the only thing making noise, the whirring of the machine keeping Holographic Revan running. "Perhaps we should restart at square one. With a new light-saber." Ryder nodded. He stood up and grabbed the pieces of his old blade. Sitting on the ground, both pieces on the ground, he set off to work.

 **XXX**

Ryder had been in the room for several day's, no one had disturbed him. Although he appreciated the silence he got, He missed the loudness of the children. He missed the sounds of air bending and the noise of Naga. He missed Peman's cooking, Tenzins stern wisdom, Jinora's intellect, Ikki's playfulness and Meelo's innocence. He missed training with Sierra, he missed Bolins jokes and Mako's seriousness, he missed Asami's 'Why and I the only sane one here' mindset. But most of all, he missed Korra. Her laugh, her smile. Everything about her, he missed.

But he needed to finish this lightsaber, and he was almost done. He had managed to reform the metal from the scraps that was left into a new design ( **A/N Revan's in The Old Republic MMO Revan DLC.)** All he needed now was...a kyber crystal. Something that he most certainly did not have. Well, if you didn't count the broken one he had.  "Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, I don't have a Kyber crystal for my new lightsaber, and sense my old one is destroyed...I've been wasting my time here." Revan shook his head, before pointing to the final Holorcon in the satchel, a simple grey one. "Open it." Complying, Ryder used the force - or as much as he could with out hearing voices - to open the capsule, and what was inside stunned him. A Kyber crystal. Unclaimed.

"Your father knew that one day, you would need to build a new blade. He prepared this for you."Ryder held the crystal in the palm of his hand, before asking "What must I do?"

"Meditate on it. Focus your energy into it. Make it a part of you." Revan said. Ryder looked at the crystal, and nodded. Before he could attempt it however, the door slammed open with Tenzin running in. "Ryder, come with me. Korra has disappeared!"

* * *

At Tenzin's office, the councilman was frantically making calls alongside Ryder. "I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." However, he then noticed Lin and Mako, Bolin, Asami and Sierra walk into his office. "Lin? Wh-wh-what are y- What are y- You should be in the hospital! And you four! You should be in prison!"

"Wait, what?" Ryder asked, but was ignored by everyone except Bolin and Sierra. "Glad to see your out of your room." Bolin playfully teased. "You missed a lot of things." Sierra added.

"Like what?" However, he was ignored by Lin and Tenzin talk about Rescuing Korra. His pleas of an explanation were overshadowed by the groups discussion until he shouted. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST 3 DAY'S THAT I WAS GONE?"

 **XXX**

"So, your telling me that you guy's and Korra made a team and fought crime, is that correct Mako?"

"Yes."

"And you may have been wrongfully arrested by di'kuit dinii Tarlock?"

"Yep."

"Thank you Bolin, and now Korra has gone missing and has been kidnapped by the equalists. Am I right Sierra?"

"That is correct."

"...Why didn't you guy's get me to help! I don't know, I could have helped you out a lot!"

"You were whining and staying in your room, being all depressed about the Empire being here and instead of fighting back you were cowering like a little Bi-"

"You know what Asami, I got the message. Thanks. Let's go save my girlfriend!"

* * *

Oogi had dropped the group off at one of the alley's of the city, the same one that they traveled on when Bolin was kidnapped. They had deduced the location of the Equalists to be underground (Because of Asami's father hiding his factory under the mansion). When they got off the flying Bison, Lin used her seismic sense to sense the street, and deduced that there was a tunnel underneath. Searching breifly, they found the entrance and went through. As they wen't through the tunnel, Ryder didn't notice Bolin and Asami talk about his...mood.

"I'm serious, he's scaring me."

'Bolin, all we have to do is maybe not piss him off. He doesn't seem normal." If Ryder heard these comments, he gave no sign. As the group pressed forward, they heard motorbikes following them.

Hiding behind a pillar, they see one Equalist flip a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opened a secret door on the opposite wall of the tunnel. The two motorcycles raced inside and the door closed behind them. Lin crossed the tunnel, followed by the others. She ran her hand across the door and used metalbending to trigger the opening mechanism and forced the door up. The group rushed in as the door closed behind them. They approached a large open space, where a large number of Equalists were loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels, they were joined by men in white armor.

"Stormtroopers." Sierra whispered to the group, informing them of the threat. "Footsoldiers of the empire. They may look intimidating, but don't worry. They suck at everything." Sierra giggled the last part, to the confusion of the others. "Just watch." She picked up a small rock and chucked it near the armored soldiers. In a few short seconds, a large blast was heard as a solider fired his blaster at the rock.

"What are you doing, you idiot! Are you trying to kill us all?" An Equalist roared at the Stormtrooper, the blaster still smoking.

"I heard a noise and thought it was an intruder. You shouldn't yell at your superiors savage."

"Savage? Superior? I'm a Corporal! And we are the same species, metal brain!"

"Primitive dog!"

"Poor shot!"

As the two continued arguing, the group snuck past and entered a corridor which was labelled Prison. Sierra, Bolin and Asami stayed behind to watch over while Lin, Tenzin, Mako and Ryder went ahead. As they head down a corner, the ran into two Equalists and a stormtrooper. The soldier of the empire attempted to fire at the group, but was stopped by a mysterious force ripping his blaster from his hand. The Equalists attempted to strike, but were frozen in place. Ryder, his hand outstretched, his eyes turning yellow, began to lift the three men and throw them around the room. Smashing them into the walls and eventually onto the floor. Letting go of his grip on them, he grabbed an Equalist and slammed him into a wall. "Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?!" He demanded. While Ryder was doing his...Interogation, Lin rushed into one of the cells, and inside where her missing officers. She metalbent the bars apart and walked in.

"Chief Beifong?" One wearily asked.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" The officer who spoke looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry." Lin said, but then adopted a level tone. "Come on, let's gets you out of here." She freed them of their bonds, and exited the cell. Witnessing Ryder continuing to break down the Equalist, to great effect.

"I'll ask you one more time. WHERE. IS. KORRA!" Ryder then ignited his hand in electricity. The Equalist could take no more, and began to talk. "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying." Ryder, surprised by the revelation, dropped the man to the ground. "What?"

"I scanned the entire prison, Korra's not here" Lin pipped up.

"Why would Tarrlock make up a story of him and Korra getting attacked?" Ryder asked aloud, being answered by Tenzin. "Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!"

Running back to Bolin, Asami and Sierra. They suddenly heard a siren go off. Dashing towards the exit, they were intercepted by several soldiers. Tenzin and Ryder both used their abilities to push back the Equalits, before everyone got onto the tram. However, when they turned on the engine, it refused to budge! Sierra jumped off the tram, and quickly inspected the engine.

"It's jammed! Give me some time, I can fix this!" She shouted as she got to work. As she worked, Bolin saw Stormtroopers come from the right side. "Guy's, we got company!" The soliders then began to fire. Laser bolts filled the air, as Lin and Bolin created cover for everyone. "Any tips on how to beat these guy's?!" Lin hollered at Ryder, who barely avoided a blaster bolt.

"Yeah, Try not to die!"

"Oh that is SO helpful!" Lin then sprung up and shot metal from her armor at the soldiers. Hitting two, the remaining six continued to fire at the Chief...and missed all their shots. As Lin got back under cover, she laughed. "You were Right, they ARE terrible shots!" As the group continued to defend themselves from the Stormtroopers, Sierra was almost done with the Engine. However, sensing something with the Force, she turned to her left to see more Stormtroopers coming. The group was surrounded, there was no hope for escape! Unless...

"Ryder! May the Force be with you." She yelled to said Jedi, who turned to her in confusion, before coming to realization. "Wait, NO!" But it was too late, she finished the engine, and turned it on, before pushing it forward with the Force. The Tram traveled down the tunnel, leaving Sierra alone to fight the Stormtroopers.

As the Tram continued down the track, Equalists in another tram started to catch up from behind. Bolin used his earthbending to collapse the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash in the rubble.

"Try to chi block that, fools!" Bolin confidently taunted. Lin, at the front of the tram, looked ahead and noticed an army of Equalists waiting up ahead. Among them were the Lieutenant and several mecha tanks. Among them was the Second Sister.

"We've got more company!" Lin then metalbent a rail from the ceiling onto the track. "Hang on!" She shouted to the group. The tram climbed the rail as Lin earthbent a hole in the ceiling. The tram then flew through the gap and landed onto the ground of the tunnel above. Everyone groaned as Lin made another hole on the ceiling and daylight shone through the tunnel. Ryder, face full of rage, declared "Where is Tarrlok."

* * *

At City Hall, Tarrlok and Saikhan were talking in the council chamber, when they noticed Tenzin's group approached the council members and Chief Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said politely, but ready. Ryder's face was filled with hatred. Singular hatred, for Tarrlok.

"Chief." Lin bitterly said to her former lieutenant. "Lin." Saikhan replied in kind. Hoping to defuse the situation, Tarrlok interjected. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"We do." Tenzin then pointed at Tarrlok. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!" Tarrloks eyes widened, as he said innocently. "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!" At this point, Ryder had had enough. "Your lying." He said in a deep voice. "There were no Chi-blockers here last night. There was no possible way that Equalists kidnapped her. You did." Ryder then began to step forward, walking toward Tarrlok, who was backing away.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Saikhan, arrest him!" Tarrlok ordered, but before the chief could make a single step, a new voice interrupted "It's true!" Everyone looked up to see Tarrloks own elderly assistant behind a pillar. "He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows your nothing but a squeaky voiced little coward!" The councilman accused, but before he could say anything else Lin interjected. "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?"

"I was terrified to tell because..." She then pointed at Tarrlok and shrieked "Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!" Upon hearing those words, Ryder's eyes changed from Blue Cobalt, to pale yellow. Roaring in rage, he leaped up into the air, energy building up in his hand as he prepared to strike Tarrlok. However, the councilman's eyes bulged, and Ryder froze in mid air. He wasn't the only one being bloodbent, everyone in the room cried out in pain as the bloodbending forced them into unconsciousness. Ryder barely kept consciousness. Tarrlok forced him onto his knees as he stood over him "Not so proud and mighty now, are you Shan?" Tarrlok moved his hands, in a motion similar to breaking ones neck. But before he could finish Ryder off, he was suddenly flown off his knees by an invisible force. As Tarrlok struggled to rise, he saw Ryder, now standing, eyes dark yellow. Howling in rage, he gripped Tarrloks neck with the force, crushing his throat.

Ryder wanted to do it. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted Tarrlok to die. Tarrlok deserved to die because of what he did to Korra.

But...something stopped him. It wasn't the look in Tarrloks eyes, pleading for mercy. It wasn't his aching bones and the sheer amount of pain he was in from Tarrlok's bloodbending. It was Korra. Then, he knew. He knew why he was losing control of the force, why he was so afraid. It wasn't because of the Empire, nor the dark side, nor the sith. He was afraid for Korra. He was afraid of losing her, like he lost his family so long ago.

His eyes turned back to their normal cobalt. Letting go of Tarrlok, he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

 **XXX**

Ryder felt something hit his face. That, woke him up. Eyes flashing open, he jumped up from his prone position to see Mako slapping him awake. After thanking him, he saw everyone else rising up. "Man, I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender." Mako, Asami and Ryder then looked at him. "So weird."

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami commented.

" Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?" Bolin frantically asked, shocked at the revelation (again).

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan said, before running out the building to gather the police force. Good thing that he was now on their side.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said, allowing Ryder to say. "And that'll lead us to Korra. Let's go!"

* * *

They had been looking around in Republic City for hours, and no sign. Sighing, Ryder decided to do a last resort. Sitting in a meditative position, he ignored Bolin's question of what he was doing. Tapping into the force, he searched for Korra's signature. After a few moments, he felt a feeling. A flaming feeling, followed by something cool. It was defiantly Korra. Opening his eyes, he said. "Go north. Korra's nearby."

Not questioning how Ryder knew this, Tenzin directed Oogi, steering the Sky Bison north, and sure enough, they heard a howl. The howl of a polar bear dog. Letting Oogi land, Ryder was the first to get off. Dashing torwards Naga, he saw Korra on the mounts back. She had cuts, frost all over her, and rips in her clothing. But she was breathing. As Ryder neared, Korra stopped Naga, before slouching and nearly falling off the steed. Ryder caught her in his arms, and began to carry her back to the Sky Bison, Naga following him.

"Korra, it's ok. I'm here." He said while smiling, Korra opened her eyes. Her ocean blue met his cobalt, before she smiled. "I'm glad your here." She whispered, before clinging even closer to his chest. In the distance, Tenzin smiled. All, was normal again.

* * *

After returning to the Island, Ryder dropped Korra off at the Infirmary. As the medics took care of her, he took a long gaze at her. Kissing her forehead, he returned to their shared room. The Kyber cyrstal and his new lightsaber remained the way he left it. Revan's holocron, turned off. He activated the Holocron, and Revan flickered to life. "Are you ready?"

"Yes master. Now, I am ready." Sitting down, he began to move the force around and through him, and into the crystal. As he meditated, Darkness overtook him.

 _Ryder rose once again in the old Jedi council chamber. This time, his old lightsaber was at his side. Standing in the shadows, was the dark him. Except this time it seemed more solid. More corporeal. It had now a sinister smile on its face and its red lightsaber was already activated. " **You are weak boy. You know the danger. Embrace me, and I will help you save the ones you love."**_

 _"No. I will not fall." The darkness's smile faltered, before it spoke. " **Then you will die."** Charging, the Dark Ryder leaped into the air and slashed downwards, Ryder activated his blade to deflect the blow. The two then began a fierce duel, with The Dark Ryder slashing left, down, up and stabbed. Ryder ducked the left blow, before deflecting the downward and upward slashes. He did not defend the stab, the plasma poked at his side, causing a fierce burn. Grunting, Ryder countered, sending the being back with a few well timed blows. Ryder then lifted up several chairs, and launched them at the being. It cut away the chairs, before throwing it's blade at Ryder. Ryder slashed the blade away, but was then tackled by the being who began to land blow after blow on Ryder. As it stood up, Ryder struggled to move, then cringed as the being kicked his side. **"You know you can't win. Give in. Give in."**_

 _"*Cough-Cough* Your right... I can't" The Dark Ryder looked confused. "You are right. I can't win. Because I'm not battling the dark side, I'm battling myself." Ryder began to stand, making the Darkness back away in fear. "The Dark Side will always be there. But so too, will the light. I can't choose a side, I must follow both."  
_

 ** _"No...stop it. WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!"_** _It yelled, as smoke started coming from its body and was enveloped by Ryder. "I name you my Dark Side. And I accept you, but will not follow you."_

 _ **"NOOOOOO!"** It screamed as it lost all form and was absorbed by Ryder. He closed his eyes, and breathed, before opening them. His eyes were no longer cobalt, but now they were grey._

Ryder opened his eyes, as he let loose all the breath he took in. As he breathed slowly, he looked at the crystal in his hand. It was now a purple shade. Taking his lightsaber in his hand, he used the force to insert the crystal. Locking in place, he closed the lid of the crystal chamber before activating the blade. It _Snap-Hiss'd_ and it was alive. Sporting, a purple colored plasma blade.

Ryder had passed his test. He...was more then a Jedil. He was more than a Sith. He...was a Revan

* * *

 **What a way to end this chapter. Ryder accepting his birthright, and taking on the mantle of Revan! Also, this is the longest chapter to boot!**

 **Why did I give Ryder a purple bladed lightsaber? Well...In Star Wars, there is an unspoken rule. Whoever has a purple lightsaber is a badass. Mace Windu=Purple. Revan=Purple. Darth Bane=Purple. Kyp Durron=Purple. See where I'm going with this?**

 **So thanks for reading, please Review. And I'll see you all later! May the Force be with you...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I recently got and played Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy.**

 **Me before I played the game: Ok, I played the first KOTOR, and that was awesome. Why do people treat this game so good?**

 **After I played the game:...WHY IS THERE NOT ANYMORE OF THESE GAMES! I WANT MOOOAAAR! (Yes I know of the originals, but those wouldn't work on my laptop, sooo...)**

 **You all read in the last chapter that Ryder has accepted both sides of the force and is now going to accept his birthright? So what does this mean for the character? Well he will get powerful, so powerful that he could face Vitiate and beat the crap out of him...but that's not happening for a while. He just accepted both sides, he isn't some form of god right now, he's still learning. Plus he hasn't combined both Holocrons yet so he has to do that.**

 **But still, expect a lot more of Ryder being a badass and less of a crybaby. Because yes, he was being whiny. I admit it. But it's a star wars tradition! All protagonists start out whiney and annoying (Except Rey. Who I find to be an amazing character AND NOT A MARY SUE! SHE LEARNED ALL THOSE SKILLS SHE EARNED HER BADASSERY SHE ISN'T A PLOT DEVICE LIKE SO MANY PEOPLE THINK SHE IS SHE IS A POWERFUL AND BADASS CHARACTER!)**

 **But excuse my rant, let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Sierra roared in pain as the Second Sisters force lightning racked her body, electrical energy overflowing her body. As the Inquisitor stopped, Sierra gasped for fresh air, hoping for an end to this pain. "Where. Is. Shan!" The Dark side user hissed.

"You'll..get nothing from me...Bi-" She yelled in pain before she could finish that sentence due to the Inquisitor's nail's cutting her face. As Blood dripped from her face, the Inqusitior relaxed, and slyly spoke. "No matter, it'll only be a matter of time before he comes to me. In the mean time, I'll have some fun." She grinned demonically as she gathered lightning in her had. Sierra closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

As Ryder was meditating on the Force in his room, he focused on the living force as whole. With his new understanding of the force as a whole, he now could feel the force even more potently than ever before! To him, the force didn't feel like a mysterious energy system anymore, instead it felt...alive. It felt like a massive forest of energy, of life. It was both peaceful, and dangerous. He could feel the danger of the dark side lurking at every turn, but he didn't fight or flee from it. Instead, he accepted it. Both sides of the force coursed through his body like the blood in his veins.

It both overjoyed him, and scared him.

However, he stopped his meditation when the voice of Qui-Gon came to life. _I hope you are feeling better about yourself now that you have accepted your unique...'situation.'_

"Yeah, I feel great! It feels like I'm unburdened...like I'm free to do what I wish. No consequences. It's honestly a little bit scary." He chuckled at the end. _I see. Well, you must be cautious. Your signature in the Force is so unique, that you could be detected by any experienced Force user._ Ryder nodded, unsure of how to answer. _Regardless, you should reattempt combining the Holocrons._ Agreeing, Ryder lifted the two Force artifacts up in the air, and brought them closer together. The two once began to disassemble, energy began to build between them, no voices heard. But before they could combine, a knocking of the door interrupted Ryder and forced him to stop the ritual. Standing up, he grabbed his lightsaber with the force. Opening the door, it revealed...a blue blur which immediately tackled him and began pelting him with kisses. Korra spoke between words, "I...was...so...worried...about...you! I love you!"

"Let slanar, gedet'ye! ACK!" Desperate, Ryder used the Force to lift her off of him, suspending her in the air. Her eyes widened, he was never this powerful before! "How..."

"How am I this powerful? I'll tell you, if you control yourself. Though I doubt that end of the bargain will hold up." He cockily smirked, Korra grinned. Ryder, her Ryder was back. Nodding, she signaled him to let her down. Complying, he carefully manuvered her onto a sitting position on their shared bed. Sitting down himself, he looked at her. "You first." He said.

"Well, when I woke up I was feeling...energetic. I had to see you, one thing led to another and here we are." Korra smirked. "Your turn." Giving her a small smile, Ryder began.

"When you were kidnapped, I was...destroyed. Completely lost. I nearly killed Tarrlok when I found out, but thinking of you...kept me from doing it. I then realized that I shouldn't let being a Jedi be what dominates me, what defines me. I decided that I should be defined by the ones I love. The Gang, Tenzin, Katara, and most importantly, you." Standing up from the bed, he knelt down in front of her, completely stunning her. "I didn't have time to find and make a necklace, so I decided to a mandalorian proposal. Avatar Korra, you are the most important person in my entire life. Ru'kel gar vaabir ni te ijaat, be marrying ni?" He asked.

Korra didn't know the exact words he spoke, but he knew what he meant. "Ryder...yes...Yes Yes YES!" Bursting with excitement, she grabbed him by the color of his robes, and slammed her lips onto his. As they began to lock lips, they fell onto the bed, clothing began to be ripped off, and...well...they had 'fun times'.

* * *

It was several hours after the 'Reconcilliation', and at the current moment, Korra was inhaling food while Ryder sat next to her, fiddling with his lightsaber. The rest of the group watched Korra with wide eyes as she gobbled up her food. "Mmm, the food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

Pema stood up to retrieve Korra's plate. "We're so thankful you're home safe."

"Let me help." Asami said, with Mako agreeing to help out as well. As they went into the kitchen, Tenzin spoke up. " Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son." Korra answered, which was answered by the shocked faces of Lin and Tenzin. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin commented.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked, which Korra's face grew serious. "Amon captured him, and took his bending." The revelation shocked everyone present. "What?"

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too." She said, then feeling Ryder grasp her shoulder. "That won't happen. Ever." She smiled at him as he moved his chair closer to her's. " This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar ... I fear Amon is entering his endgame." Tenzin declared, giving everyone a face of worry. "Plus, with the backing of the Inquisitor and her stormtroopers, he may succeed past Republic city." Ryder said. "The Second Sister is a threat, and with Sierra in her custody, we'll have to break her out. And deal with her." The words rang through the room, leaving everyone with a feeling of dread.

 **XXX**

Tenzin had left to Town Hall to meet with the remaining Council Members, leaving Lin to help around the house and assist Pema with the daily tasks. Over at their shared room, Korra and Ryder were laying on the bed, his Armored robes removed and leaving him with a simple shirt. Korra-laying her head on Ryder's chest-said "When this is all over, how do you want to the ceremony to go?"

"I was thinking a combination of both our cultures. A Mandalorian wedding is a private affair, and only the Bride, Groom and a Witness are their. After that, we hold a Water Tribe reception. Does that sound good?" He asked, evicting a smile from his Fiance. "That sounds wonderful." She smiled, giving him a passionate kiss. It was strange, calling Korra his Fiance. After being together for so long, it felt right to be in this position of life. Marriage. It scared both of them, yet thrilled them to no end possible. "I noticed you fixed your lightsaber, how'd you do it?" She asked, but then smirked. "Wait, don't tell me. The Force?"

"Bingo. I got a new color as well."

"Can I see?" She curiously asked. Not even bothering to get up, he used the force to grab his lightsaber from off the floor. Aiming it away from the two, he activated it. The purple light shone through the darkness, as Korra looked at it with wonder. "I didn't know you liked purple."

"It grew on me." Deactivating his lightsaber, he levitated it onto a side table, before wrapping his arms around Korra. It seemed nothing could interrupt their peaceful moments...except something did. Of course. The sound of explosions instantly alerted them, both jumping off the bed. Ryder turned to her and said "You go check that out, I'll catch up." Nodding, Korra ran out. Ryder then immediately grabbed his combat robes. As he slipped them on, he put everything of value, from the holocrons to some photographs, into his satchel. Placing his lightsaber at his side, he grabbed the Mask of Revan. He hadn't worn it in a couple of day's, and he needed it now. Slipping it on his face, he ran out the room. Running outside, he noticed that Korra and the Gang...had already left. Lin told him that the group had left to rescue Tenzin from the attack on City hall, they were in a rush and had to leave him behind. His reaction was...appropriate. "OH COME ON!"

But the force would not let him out of all the action. For an airship had came to the island, and Equalists were being dropped onto the island. They were accompanied by Stormtroopers, numbering 20. Leading them was the Equalist lieutenant and a stormtrooper in black armor. He only communicated in dark grunts and carried a rather large blaster. This was a Death Trooper. Giving orders to his soldiers, the Equalist lieutenant did the same. White lotus soldiers gathered at the top of the main stairs, waiting for the enemy to come up. Ryder and Lin stood in the Courtyard, directing the Air Family inside when Pema suddenly cried out in pain. "Pema whats wrong!" Ryder frantically asked.

"The Baby's coming!" Pema replied, voice strained with pain.

"WHAT! Can't you just hold it in right now?" Ryder panicked. While the children had their own reactions (Meelo memorably said "Not now, Baby!"). Lin then yelled at them to get inside. Two Air Acolyte midwives rushed to help Pema and led her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern. White Lotus sentries then began bending at the chi blockers as they rushed up the stairs. A cable from a second airship suddenly buried itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi blockers swung down. Lin and Ryder stood guard in the courtyard. Lin listened to booted feet running with Ryder sensing the men through the force.

The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers then raced up the steps and charged. Lin used her cables to take out two chi blockers, before she grabbed another Equalist with the cable. An Equalist ran up to her, which she intercepts with an earth column. Ryder leapt at the Chi blocker, force pushing him into a wall, the force of the push was so strong that cracks appeared on the wall. Stormtroopers then appeared behind them, and opened fire. Before a blaster bolt could harm Lin, Ryder jumped and absorbed the bolt with Tutaminis. Landing in a crouched position, He activated his lightsaber and charged the Stormtroopers while Lin took care of the Equalists.

Rolling under several blaster bolts, he slashed ones arms off before his head. Then he pushed 3 back and into the ocean. Cutting his way through 4 more troopers, he blocked several laser blasts with his blade before slicing through 2 more. Lightning then coursed through his fingers as he shot it at 5 more troopers, who were instantly incinerated. Then throwing his saber, he cut through 4 more before it returned to his hand.

Only the death trooper remained standing. As the two stared down at each other, the Soldier opened fire. Ducking and rolling out of the way, Ryder dashed over to the Death Trooper, slashing at him. The solider blocked with his gauntlet, emitting a deep cut into the metal, but not immediately removing the arm. The solider swung his fist at Ryder, hitting him in the face. The force of the blow sent Ryder flying, but he flipped through the air, landing on his feet. Grabbing the soldier with telekinesis, he slung him far away and into the ocean, where the weight of his armor would drown him.

Ryder rushed to aid Lin, seeing her on the ground. As the Lieutenant poised himself to strike her, Ryder was about to use the force to stop him. But right before either of them could act, a young voice cried "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora flew on her staff, sending a gust of air that sent the man flying to the ground, unconscious.

"Jinora, what are you doing here?! Get inside!" Ryder yelled, angry and scared for the well being of the children. However, before he could continue, Ikki came from seemingly nowhere, using an Air scooter to trip Equalists, while proclaiming "Get off our island!"

"Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!" Lin yelled. Meelo had joined the fight, jumping off the roof while screaming "TASTE MY FURY!" Farting on an Equalists face, the pressure of the...fart was so powerful it sent him flying. Meelo used a combination of bending and...farting to defeat the rest of the Equalists. "Ok...that was the most Awesomely disguising thing ever. Of all time." Ryder commented. His voice straining on sheer amazement. Deactivating his blade, he and the rest of his allies tied up the Equalists and put them in the basement, locking up the room. They then heard the roar of a Sky Bison from outside. As the Kids ran to see their father, Lin and Ryder walked. On their way, Lin spoke "You handled youself pretty well. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"C'mon chief, you saw me fight before. I was just...better this time."

"Regardless, I was thinking that you might do some good in the city, you should join the Police. Help out a bit." Ryder was stunned. Him, a police officer? He could clean up the city in no time!

"I'm honored, but I can't." Lin raised an eyebrow at this. "I have a higher responsibility to restarting the Jedi order. I can't delay it, it is inevitable. However, when It's established I'm positive that the order will help you and the force as much as is required of us." Lin smiled at this explanation, then said. "Your pretty wise for a kid."

"Jedi tend to go on that route." As they met with Tenzin and the Gang, Korra hugged him quickly, before everyone began running to check on Pema. Tenzin was the first to enter her room, only to be greeted by Pema holding a small bundle. In that bundle, was a baby boy. As everyone gathered to watch baby Rohan meet his father, Korra leaned on Ryder's shoulder as the two watched. "It's beautiful." Ryder said, tears welling up in his eyes. It was just...so...HAPPY! 

"Yeah, it is. That's us in a few months." Korra casually said, it took Ryder a few moments to register what she had said. "Wait, What?"

"Sorry to cut this short, but more Aiships are coming." Lin interjected. As the air family looked on sadly, the group came to a decision. Tenzin and his family would leave on Oogi, with Lin guarding them. Korra and the rest of the Gang would stay in the city and wait for the Republic forces to arrive and take back the city. As the group went to prepare, Ryder threw his satchel onto Naga's saddle. As everyone exchanged goodbyes, Ryder looked to the sky. Airships were coming, and with them was the Second Sister. "Guy's sorry to cut this short, but we have to go!" He yelled. The groups saddled up, and Oogi took to the skies.

The Airships landed, with the Inquisitor jumping off her ship, red lightsaber activating as she landed. "Go, we'll hold them off!" A White Lotus guard yelled at the teens, as he and his fellow guards began bending at the approaching enemy. Sadly, they left the guards to their fate.

After several minutes, they had made it to shore and into a sewage line. Right before they descended further, Ryder asked Korra a question. "Korra, is what you said true. Are you..."

"...Yes. Ryder, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Well, the twist that EVERYONE SAW COMING came. You happy now?**

 **Yes, I did have some happier moments...and a really dark moment in the beginning, but Happiness! After season 1, I'm doing a short arc of the Wedding and Korra's pregnancy. Oh boy...Ryders in for a treat.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all soon. Please review this as well that'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **May the Force be with you. Always**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it. The Finale of Season 1! I know your all excited for the wedding (and the baby. No, I'm not telling you the age.) Just know that the arc will last around...3 to 4 chapters. Just saying. One for the wedding, another for the pregnancy and birth, and one more for oneshots of family life and LOTS OF FLUFF, cause you honestly think everything's going to be sunshine and rainbows? HA! I've seen all the Vol's of RWBY, THAT SHOW GOT F#_** ***NG DARK WITH ALL THAT SADNESS, I'M DOIN THE SAME. YOU THINK SIDIOUS AND VADER ARE GOING TO WAIT FOR THE SERIES TO END? AH HELL NA! UNLIMITED POWAH FOOLS! THE DARK SIDE AIN'T GOT TIME FOR NOTHIN! UNLIMITED POWAH UNLIMITED POWAH UNLIMITED POWAH SORRY UNLIMITED POWAH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FOOLISH MORTAL FOOLS CANNOT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND THE POWER I WIELD! HAHA!**

 **Excuse me, I had to get that point across. Just lettin ya'll know, that happiness after the family arc, there will be dark themes ahead. But do not worry, there will still be humor! I had this idea that Ryder meets either Ahsoka or Rex and he has an utter fanboy moment due to his dad telling him stories of the clone wars and how he knew the two. No spoilers, but I do have a backstory for Meluk and I want to make a story on it. One Day. (Also, listen to this.** **/watch/?v=NC4ekBXECqY#Star_Wars%3A_The_Force_Awakens_%5BSoundtrack%5D_-_Daniel_Ciurlizza)**

 **It is gold. Let us begin**

* * *

Chapter 11: End of a Threat

* * *

Darkness surronded Ryder as he meditated. He was going to do this. No interruptions. He had went furthur into the sewers so that he could not be disturbed. Levitating the two Holocrons into the air, he began floating them together, until Qui Gon's voice stopped him. _Do you know what will happen if you combine the two Holocrons?"_

Sighing, he stopped the ritual. Allowing the holocrons to fall to the floor. "First you say do it, now you say wait? Why are you now telling me not to?"

 _I am simply concerned that you do not know what you are going to get. When Jedi and Sith combine their knowledge and power like this, the results usually tended to be visions. These visions then molded into showing you something that you wish to know._

"And the other times?"

 _A large outburst of power would occur, decimating the surrounding area. This would be similar to the Thought Bomb the Sith used at the Valley of the Jedi._

"...That sounds really bad." Ryder deadpanned. However, he regained focus and began to lift the Holocrons again. _I sense something in your mind. What troubles you?_ The holocrons fell again, before Ryder spoke. "Korra is...pregnant. I am going to be a father it seems."

 _...I see. Allow me to voice my congratulations. Why are you so conflicted then?_

"...I am...scared. While i'm overjoyed at the fact that I'm going to be a parent, I'm scared that both her and the Baby would become targets of the Empire. Be seen as threats. If the Blood of Revan and the Avatar's child had the force and Bending, they would be the most powerful being in the Galaxy."

"That's why I'm scared, that's why I fainted when she told me, that's why I'm conflicted. If our child is found out, then I can't protect either of them." Ryder finished, voice strained with fear. The room fell silent, before he shut his eyes and began the ritual once more. The Holocrons once again floated towards each other, splitting apart until they connected. As the two opposites - Red and Blue - touched, a sudden flash of purple light enveloped Ryder. Covering his eyes, he struggled to look into the light, barely seeing but...hearing something. A mysterious voice asked him what he wanted to know.

"How can I protect the ones I love, what is my destiny?" He struggled to ask the voice in the light. Barely managing to uncover his eyes, he looked through the purple light. He could now start to make out images, but barely. A...ship, with a sircular frame and an old insignia on its side. A man in robes, surrounded by similar looking people with their faces covered in Shadow, all bowing. Several temples, some pointing up and in high repair, others dark and crumbling. He could feel the power coming out of them then saw himself, fighting another man, Red met Purple in a flash of sparks Finally, he could see HER again. The scavenger girl. Her brown eyes looked curiously across a horizon...brown eyes.

Ryder's mother had brown eyes.

Ryder remembered his mother. Vhe Sust was her name. She was a humorous woman. Full of energy and life, but she kept to the old mandalorian traditions as well. She was the one who helped him with his old Armor, and she was the one who gave him the sword training that he incorporated into his lightsaber combat. To say that he was close to his mother was an understatement, He was a momma's boy. Until she was blown up by the empire at the raid. Why did this Scavenger girl look like his mother? Yet also look like him and Korra? Why...

Oh...

He understood now. In a way, he always understood. But before he could ask anymore questions, the images died. The Holocrons were gone, instead was a new, purple Holocron. Instead of a square or triangular shape, it was an octagon. He could feel the force power coming from it now. Standing up, he used the force to put the new Holocron into his satchel. He then left the dark room, closing the sewer foor behind him. Ryder needed some food, maybe the Hobo made some good stew today...

* * *

It was 2 day's after the meditation, when the Entire Team avatar was sitting at the docks. They had received news that the United Nations army was arriving to take back the city that day. Imagine their surprise when instead of the navy landing, the Equalists ambushed them, using flying machines to destroy the ships. It was here that Ryder showed his power, and what he could now do.

Standing from his hiding spot, he ignored his friends warnings, Even Korra's. Standing on top of a post, he thrusted his hands out. Instantly, several bi-planes froze in mid air. Unable to move, the pilots could only eject before they would be killed. Ryder then threw his hands down. Instantly, the planes hurdled downwards and into the water, exploding upon making contact. As Korra leapt into the water to search for survivors, Bolin commented "You sire, are a very scary individual."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryder replied, watching Korra drag out of the water a man in tattered clothes. He had a strong face and black hair, his amber eyes shown brightly. This was General Iroh.

 **XXX**

They had returned to the Hideout, where Korra was healing Iroh's arm, which had been badly burnt. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." The General said.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra commentated as she moved the healing water closer to his arm.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin added, still a bit cautious of Ryder. "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh then said, which Bolin happily replied "I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?" He asked.

The group then went to Gommu, the hobo that Ryder and Korra met when they first arrived at Republic city. While he typed a message to Commander Bumi, Ryder pulled Korra to the side, saying that he wanted to speak with her. "What is this about Ryder, you want to faint again?" She bitterly asked him. They had been trying to avoid each other for the past couple of day's due to his reaction of the news.

"No. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I acted, and that...*Sigh* How do I say this." He looked around the room a bit, before continuing "It's a girl." For a moment, Korra looked stunned, her mouth was gaping for a second before she asked "How...?" Instead of an answer, all she got was a raised eyebrow. She smirked, then slugged his shoulder before saying "That's for being a jerk." She then pulled him close. "And this because I love you." Smiling, the two new parents shared a quick kiss before rejoining the others.

 **XXX**

The group had decided that they would split up. Mako, Bolin, Asami and the General would go find the Airfields of the Equalist's new biplanes while Ryder and Korra would go find Amon and finish the fight. As they spied on Air Temple Island, now occupied by the Equalists, Ryder used the force to look for Amon. He sensed him, alongside the Second Sister.

"Amon is on the Island. But so is the Inquisitor." He said, eyes narrowing while Korra grimaced. She remembered the last time Ryder had faced her in Hiroshi's lab. It didn't end well for him. "I say we go for a stealthy option, hide in the attic and when Amon and the Second Sister return-"

"We ambush them." Korra finished, punching her fist into her palm. Nodding, Ryder stepped aside, allowing Korra to make an ice raft for the two too ride on. When they got onto the Island, they put on Chi Blocker costumes and began walking through the courtyard.

 _"I can't see anything in these masks."_ Ryder told Korra when no one was looking **(A/N, anyone who remembers that Joke from the Original trilogy, say which movie and I'll get you a virtual cookie).** As they walked through the Temple, a voice yelled "What are you two doing here?" The Lieutenant then approached them. Turning to face him, Ryder moved his hands in front of the Equalists while saying "We were Transferred."

"...You were Transferred. Who Transferred you?"

"Uhhh..."

'You know what, I don't wanna know. Get over to the Rally at the arena, Amon wants extra security. Now!" With that, the Lieutenant walked off, leaving the two in silence. The two then looked at each other, they Ryder excitedly whispered "Holy Kriff I actually did it! I did a Mind Trick!"

"That's great and all, but we have a job to do!" Korra whispered back. The two then pressed onward. Sneaking their way through another entrance, they reached the Attic, with no Amon. As they looked at their surroundings, Ryder felt a presence, one he hadn't felt since...Instantly reaching for his lightsaber, he and Korra turned around to see Tarrlok sitting in a cage, clothes tattered, him scarred and looking dirty and abused. "Tarrlok?" Korra asked as he and Ryder took off their masks.

"I don't suppose your here to rescue me" He bitterly said.

"No, were not. Not after you kidnapped my wife." Ryder said with utter contempt in his words. "So you got hitched, well congratulations are in order I suppose." Tarrlok replied, voice not carrying any amount of hatred or malice. He was simply...tired. "Why are you here Tarrlok, what makes you so special?" Korra curiously asked.

"I'm Amon's brother." He answered, earning the shock of the two. Tarrlok then explained that Amon's name was Noatak, and that he was a bloodbender like him. Their father Yakone trained them to be his tools of vengeance, until Noatak rebelled and ran away. "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said after he finished his story.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said. Ryder used the force, attempting to find the lies in his words, but finding none. He was telling the truth. The three then deduced that if Amon was exposed as the Fraud he was, then his power-his words- would be taken away. He would lose.

"But there's also that woman he had with him. I don't know her, but she is far more powerful than anything I've ever seen." Tarrlok said, voice strained with fear. "Leave her to me. I'll deal with her." Ryder said.

"You? How can you defeat her? She's rage incarnate."

"...I'm a Jedi. I'm a Sith. I am both light and dark, and neither. I may not exude an Aura of Power yet, but I have more than enough power to face her. She may act tough, but she only knows one aspect of the force, and she has not mastered it. I have been in darkness and light, and I have felt them both rush through me. I, am Revan Rebon." He stated, words not spewing any nonsense. As the two were about to leave, Tarrlok called out "Avatar, Revan. Put an End to this sad story. I beg you." Nodding, the two left. Left, to fulfill destiny.

* * *

The rally was rather easy to sneak into, with the disguises they had on coupled with Ryder's new mind tricks. As they traversed the Arena, they arrived on a balcony overlooking the entire arena. In the middle of the ring was Amon, making his speech. Besides him was the Inquisitor-her mask hiding her smug grin-and the Lieutenant. But what was the most dangerous and shocking thing was that the Airbender Family were in chained to a wall! They were going to be the next victims of Amon's revolution. However, Ryder had a glimmer of hope when he saw that Sierra was there as well. She was bloody, bruised, and looked half dead, but she was alive.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world-" Amon said, but was interrupted when Korra shouted "That's a lie, Amon!" Everyone in the audience-including everyone on stage-looked up in shock to see Ryder and Korra remove their masks, Ryder replacing his with Revans.

"Or should I call you Noatok?" Amon's eyes narrowed as he focused on the two. The Second Sister smirked underneath her helmet as well, as she and Ryder stared each other down. The Lieutenant asked Amon if he wanted them to be taken out, but Amon denied this request.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Korra shouted while pointing to Amon, as everyone was shocked at the revelation, Ryder added his piece as well "And he is knowingly aligning himself with an Empire from beyond the stars! The woman beside him is an Inquisitor to that empire, and will conquer this world and enslave you all!" If everyone was surprised at Korra's words, they were in for a treat with Ryder's. As everyone gasped, Amon attempted to take control of the situation. "Please, a Galactic Empire? That is ridiculous. Prove your claim if you would be so kind."

"I don't need to." Ryder confidently said. "She will!" Ryder then reached out with the Force, using it to remove the Inquisitors helmet. Everyone screamed in horror as they saw the antenna on the Womens pink hair and her pale face with sickly yellow eyes. People then began running out of the Building.

The Inquisitor, enraged at Ryder's actions yelled out "OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" Gripping both him and Korra with the Force, she sent them flying towards the stage. As the two landed, Ryder took out his lightsaber and activated it, the Purple blade shining against his Mask and Armored robes. The Inquisitor smirked, before saying "New toy huh? I got the thing for that." Taking out her lightsaber, the half-circle crossguard flipped over, making it a full circle. On the pommel of her activated lightsaber, another plasma blade roared to life. Pressing a Button, The blade began to spin around in a circular fashion, making deep cuts into the floor. Amon, also enraged took a combat position alongside his lieutenant who activated his electric rods. He glanced at Korra, who nodded before the two charged their enemies. Korra at Amon/Liuetenant and Ryder going for the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor attacked first, using one side of her spinning blade to go for Ryder's side. He parried the blow before going for an overhand slash. The Sith lady deflected the blow, before countering with a slash from the other end of her saber staff. Ryder ducked the attack, before going for a stab. It nicked the Inqusitiors side. As she growled in frustration, she reactivated the spinning of her lightsabers. Walking forward, the flashes of red made a pure red circle in front of the Sith, preventing Ryder from attacking. As she got close to him, she stopped it right on time to go for a slash. Ryder, moving his purple blade just in time to block the blow spied on Korra's progress. She was doing fairly well, the Lieutenant had been knocked out, now she was engaged in a duel with Amon. However, this single distraction nearly cost him his life, as the Inquisitor kicked him in the chest, almost sending him flying off the arena. As he regained his balance, he grunted before charging once more. Slashing downwards, he put strength behind his blow, making the Inquisitor kneel in order to withstand the blow. The two then began attacking wildly, countering and attacking each other. However, it was becoming very clear that Ryder had the advantage. Forcing the two into a saber lock, Ryder faced the Inquisitor as fear outliner her face. "How did you get so powerful...?"

"The dark side will never win. Neither will the light. Balance however will always prevail." He said in a monotone voice. The Second Sister snarled before pushing him back. She then did the spinning blades again, the barrier of rotating plasma being impenetrable. As Ryder looked for a way to bypass it, he noticed something on the Second Sister's waist. A lightsaber, more specifically, Sierra's lightsaber. Spying on it, he held his hand out and gripped it with the force. The Blade flew into his left hand as it activated, the green blade contrasting the purple. Stunned, the Inquisitor lost focus allowing Ryder to stick the blades into the hilt, and slice upwards destroying the lightsaber. Snarling as she jumped back, She launched force lightning at him. But instead of being hit by it he stuck out his hand, catching it with the force. As he continued to absorb the force lightning, the Inquisitor gasped "Who...Who are you?" She stopped sending electricity at him. Holding the energy in the palm of his hand, he said "I'm Revan." Before sending it back at her. The force of the attack was so great that it sent her flying. As she skittered to a stop on the edge of the platform, she struggled to get up. Ryder advanced, walking towards her. He held both the green and purple blades at her neck, before stating "You are beaten. It's over."

"The empire...my lord...will come for you. He'll destroy this miserable rock!" The Inquisitor snarled, words spewing with hatred. Ryder deactivated the blades, before sending a kick to her face, knocking her out. "I'll die before I let that happen." Turning to Korra, he noticed that she was chasing Amon. Shaking his head in amusement, he ran to the tied up Airbenders (And Sierra), untying them. "Where is Pema and the Baby?"

"Safe, their in some prison." Tenzin said, breathing in fresh air. "Beifong?" Ryder asked.

'I don't know." Tenzin commentated. "You and the kids look for your family. I'll get Sierra to look for Lin." Ryder deduced. Nodding, Tenzin and the kids ran off. Heading to Sierra, he untied her. As soon as she was free, she collapsed, her knees not strong enough to support her. Ryder held her carefully, setting her down gently. "You saved me..." she muttered, voice filled with pain.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean you did save me as well so now we're even." He humorously said. Laying her on the ground he said "Get some Rest, I need to finish the fight." He tossed her lightsaber onto her hand, before running after Korra, not seeing the Inquisitor crawl away...

When he found Korra...he really didn't need to help. She and Amon were dueling and by the force she was awesome. She dodged a blow from Amon's fist before countering with her own water whip. Amon barely dodged before he got pelted with several rocks. He then got a flame blast to the chest, knocking him off balance. She then, with a roar of rage, did something unexpected. She airbent a large gust of wind at Amon so powerful he flew back into a window. As he attempted to get up, Korra looked at her hands in amazement. "I can airbend... .AIRBEND!" She chanted the last part as she blasted wind after wind at Amon, who kept on getting blasted into the window so much, that it finally gave and broke, sending him into the ocean below. Almost a minute later, after some people noticed and began cursing at Korra for 'killing Amon', said Equalist Leader burst out of the water, with a massive funnel of liquid keeping him above the bridge. Seeing that he was exposed, he fled, diving underwater and sailing away.

Ryder knew he and the rest of the city wouldn't see him ever again.

"You know...that show made me love you more than I already do, and I don't think that was physically possible." Ryder said in pure amazement. Korra turned, happy to see him ok. Lightly kissing him on the lips she said "Yeah, I am that awesome."

"Of course." However, their conversation was cut short when a strange ship flew out of the water and into the air. As people screamed from the Sidelines, Ryder recognized it as an Imperial light carrier. Modeled after the old Clone gunships during the clone wars, the revolving door opened to show the beaten Inquisitor holding onto a rail as she looked smugly at the two. Ryder knew they were attempting to flee, the ship was capable of space travel and hyperspeed. Getting a running start, he jumped out of the hole in the wall and onto the ship right before it was leaving. Landing on the ship, he activated his lightsaber as the Inquisitor did hers, albeit her broken, now one bladed one.

Their duel was rather short, with the Inqusitor slashing from above, only for Ryder to spin around her and impale her on his blade from behind. As she felt the plasma blade exit her body, everything went cold for her. She slumped forward and onto the pilot chamber, where she crashed onto the controls, damaging them. The few stormtroopers on board began to panic, as they both attempted to kill Ryder and get off the ship, which was careening it's way at the ocean. Taking a risk, Ryder built up force energy around his body, before releasing it one massive blast. The force repulse tore the ship apart, while also disintegrating the stormtroopers. As the two halves of the ship fell, so too did Ryder who was screaming while falling "I'VE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!"

As he was about to hit the water, the water seemingly went up to him, as if it was attracted to him. Enveloping him, it softened his landing, allowing him to surface up and Glare at Korra who was watching from the docks. She must've ran out of the building. "Korra! Remind me to Never do that Again!"

* * *

The group were back in...the south pole. Of all things. After Amon was shown as the fraud he was, the United Republic Military quickly took back the city under the command of Tenzin's (Kinda Insane) brother, Bumi.

The group then heard that Tarrlok had vanished, and the ruins of a motorboat was found out at sea. Among the wreckage was Amon's mask. They had deduced what happened, and all of them hoped that the sons of Yakone finally got the peace they deserved.

As to why they went to the South Pole, Ryder had to get the Blessing of Korra's parents, which he was doing right now. Korra was at Kataras, seeing to try and help her waterbending teacher heal the people who lost their bending. "So...Tonraq. I was wondering..."

"You want our blessing to marry Korra?"

"I...was not expecting you to get that so fast." He fearfully said. Senna chuckled, before saying "We both knew it was only a matter of time. That, and Korra isn't a very good liar." Ryder chuckled at that nervously, letting silence once again fill the room. An uncomfortable, awkward silence. "Soo..."

"Do you love my daughter?" Tonraq asked, his voice gravely serious. "With all your heart?"

"She is the only reason I fight. I love her from the bottom of my heart. I will let nothing hurt her. Not the empire, not any insane blood-bender, nobody." Ryder replied, his voice filled with honesty. Tonraq looked at the man, before nodding and saying "Then you have our blessing." Ryder smiled, and attempted to speak but Tonraq stopped him, "But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and have your #$!'s be my next bait in fishing."

"...yes sir."

* * *

The two lovers were now cuddling in their old room at the compound. Aangs spirit had visited Korra while she was meditating, and taught her the art of Energybending. Which she had used to fix Lin's lack of bending. Ryder thought of it as extremely badass. As the two began to close their eyes, Korra muttered "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar"

"How'd you learn that?" Ryder asked, surprised Korra had learnt it.

"I have my ways." She replied in a sultry voice, smiling all the time. He smiled in return, before pulling her even closer than she was then. Both then fell asleep, their dreams being ones of happiness and love, of each other. The two were content, nothing could separate them. The Avatar, and her Jedi.

 **XXX**

Sierra sat in her room alone. Her body was being healed by Katara in the morning. But her healing session wasn't on her mind at the moment. _How dare he ignore the Jedi code? How dare he blatantly break every sacred rule?! How dare he! I should teach him the rules, make him learn like I have learned. Open his eyes to the real galaxy, one of war and pain. He needs to fight! He can save the galaxy! I'll bring him back. Him and me. We will._ Opening her eyes, she seethed in quiet rage as her left eye turned a pale, cold yellow.

* * *

 **And that is that! Season 1 complete! How'd you guy's like it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? I hope the first one becuase if not then I've been screwing around and wasting 2 day's of my life on this chapter! *Sigh***

 **So next couple of chapters are going to be the wedding and their kid's birth. Hope that goes well. Plus we see a sneak peak of season 2, with Sierra having a yellow eye! What does this mean? (You all know where this is going, don't you?)**

 **Before I send you all off, here is a sneak peak of the beginning of Season 2, because we aren't rushing or anything, no sir.**

* * *

General Corren Fal was Not having a good day. The Empire had attacked his ship multiple times and he lost a lot of battle droids in not one, not three, but TWO raids (A/N if you call this reference, A virtual cupcake for you!). It was not aiming to be a good day at all. Well, at least a good day for him. His lieutenant Jato Kom had already had her training for the day, so she was going to be happy.

"Bad morning?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Jato stood next to his side, the side with his robotic arm, as they looked out the window the bridge they were on. Their flagship's bridge was filled with Battledroids working on transporting the ship to it's next destination.

"Don't even get me started." He replied. Outsude the sip, the flagship floated through space, the old Separatist insignia imprinted on the side of the flagship had several scorch marks on it.

* * *

 **Good teaser? Good teaser. Thx to Arcane37 for giving me the OC of General Corren Fal and Jato Kom...alongside a whole slew of characters that will be shown in later seasons.**

 **So thank you all for reading, please Review, and I'll see you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Fluff** **arc! Now, during this chapter, The wedding of Ryder and Korra. Now, bear in mind this arc is going to be around 3 chapters long. After that, then we are onto season 2.**

 **So...here you guy's go because after this Arc, it's season 2, and I'm not going to pull any punches (I think thats how it goes? Maybe?)**

 ***Note*: Dude who said it was obvious about Sierra, yeah that was kinda the point. Also, she ain't a full sith. Notice ONE eye is yellow. ONE. Not both, One! You can figure out the symbolism.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Union of Lovers

* * *

Ryder grumbled as he opened his eyes. Pushing the warm fur blankets off of his body, he didn't feel the comforting heat of Korra. That however was easily explained. Today was the wedding day. The day that the two would finally become one family, and Ryder was nervous as hell.

"Ni'm bid kyrayc" He muttered quietly. Rising from his bed, he walked into the bathroom to prepare for the day. After he took a hot shower, he began to shave. He had grown a large amount of stubble over the past 2 months, and he honestly hated having facial hair. Taking the small razor on the counter, he cut off the stubble while losing himself into his own thoughts. _Today's the day. Today's the day. Kriff i;m terrified. Where are we going to live? KRIFF I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT! Maybe we could live with Tenzin? I know the kids would love that, or we could get a place here at the South Pole. Ughh why did I not think this through! I am dead, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so dead._

A small flash of pain snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking at his chin, he observed the small cut he just gave himself. Sighing, he grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. Stepping outside, he grabbed his armored robes and mask. Putting the robes on, he equipped the mask onto his waist, alongside his lightsaber. He then opened the door, feeling the cold air begin to bite at his face. Exiting the house, he began to walk towards the city. When Ryder and Korra told the gang of the two's engagement, they demanded to come to it. This was both a blessing and a curse rolled into one. While he was happy that his friends wanted to be a part of their wedding, he really didn't need Asami to micromanage the entire thing. She was accepting of the ceremony, but being the main designer of the reception may have been taking it too far.

Arriving at his destination, he entered the palace building to see workers finish up the reception party. Asami was seen directing it all. Walking up to her, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Turning, she smiled before saying "There you are. Now, the wedding reception is going to start at 1:30 today, so that means you have about 20 minutes to do the ceremony. Now I know that your going to do a 'Mandaloria' ceremony, which is fine. But wouldn't it make sense to have a witness for it? I mean, you may be from another world but here on earth we kinda need confirmation."

"Don't worry 'Sami, I know that. And I have an idea for the witness." Asami's eyes widened at the statement. "You do-I mean of Course you do! Yeah why wouldn't you, he-he" She then coughed a bit before continuing. "So who were you thinking?"

"I was thinking-"

* * *

Korra was sitting on a chair facing a mirror. Already in her wedding dress, Senna was attending to her hair. Braiding it and styling it in a traditional wedding style, Korra admired her mother's style, she was amazing at it. Korra then looked at the pendant she was wearing, a Water Tribe betrothal necklace with the Symbol of Water on one side and a lightsaber insignia on the other. Ryder had gave it to her a couple weeks ago as a gift. As she fiddled with it, her mother spoke up. "There. Your all set." Korra looked up and admired her mothers handiwork. It was simply masterful.

"I love it. Thanks mom." She said, causing Senna to smile and envelop her in a loving embrace. "Ohhh, my little Korra's getting married!"

"Mom, please stop!" Korra laughed alongside her mother, who had began giving her pecks on the cheek. Regaining their breaths, the two stood up and began to walk down a hall. As they traveled, Senna spoke up. "Everything is going to change soon, isn't it?" Korra gave her mother a puzzled look.

"Soon you and Ryder will have kids, and I'll be a grandmother soon." Korra blushed a bit, she had not told her parents that she was pregnant. Signs haven't shown, but that was to be expected when she just found out 3 weeks ago. "But you do realize that he may have to leave, right? He told us of the Empire, and when his Jedi friend Sierra told us of the Rebellion, I realized that Ryder does have a responsibility to go and fight." Senna said, her voice lined with despair. Korra looked saddened by this, but then replied. "I know. But I don't intend to let him do it alone. I'll go with him, and we'll kick the Empire's butt." She finished her declaration enthusiastically.

Senna smiled while saying "Thats my girl." The two then hugged a bit, before Senna said "This is it. You Ready?" Korra let out a sigh, before nodding. She stepped inside

 **XXX**

"You know I can't do this, Right" Sierra complained as she and Ryder waited for Korra to enter the room.

"You'll be fine. You only have to watch and make sure we get it right, which we will." Ryder passed her off, unaware of the brief yellow flash she had in her eyes. "*Sigh* alright. I'll do it."

"Great! By the way, we're naming you godmother."

"Wait, What?" However, Sierra didn't get to continue, for Korra had entered the room. Ryder, for a moment, had his jaw hit the floor before skyrocketing up to the sun. Sierra lightly slapped him back into a state of consciousness, before standing to the side to watch over the two. As Korra and Ryder faced each other, the two began to recite their lines. Ryder had been teaching Korra Mando'a for the past 2 weeks, and needlessly to say she had became fluent in it.

 _"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ **(** **We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.").** After the words were spoken, the two leaned in for kiss. As the two lips made contact, their lives together had now begun.

* * *

Sidious watched the stars from his throne. His mind already devising plans for a way to crush the rebellion, when he suddenly sensed a disturbance in the force. Looking throughout the Force, he identified the problem. A wide grin formed on his face, before he began to cackle. Tapping a button on his throne, a hologram of the Darth Vader formed in front of him.

 **"What is your bidding, my master?"**

 _"Lord Vader. We have a new...enemy. A new Revan has returned to the galaxy._

* * *

 **How about that? Short, sweet, simple and with a dash of hype for the future. Now I may not update for a while, seeing as some personal issues have come up. I'll try to update this and other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Please review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before we begin, I have one thing to say.**

 **HAPPY STAR WARS DAY, MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A new addition to the family

* * *

Ryder frantically walked in a circle as he waited for the birthing to finish up. They had waited 8 months for this, and between Korras...violent mood swings and the issue of finding a place to live, Ryder's blood pressure was nearly off the charts. Thank the force for well...the force.

"Don't worry Ryder, Korra's going to be fine in there. Pema has everything under control. You just need to calm-" Tenzin attempted to comfort the young Jedi, but was instead meet with the panicking eyes of said jedi. "Or you could just keep panicking." He concluded.

"I should be in there with her, I got her pregnant not her to me!" He half screamed half said. Tenzin then sighed as he wondered when this would all be over.

XXXXXXX

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Korra shrieked in pain as Pema and Katara helped her go through her labour. They had wisely left Ryder out of the room due to Korra's...desire to...annihilate him at the current moment.

"All I need you to do is just breath Korra, it's that easy." Her mother attempted to comfort her daughter, but was met with this. "EASY? I'M GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW I DON'T THINK THIS IS EASY! WHERE IS THAT HUSBAND OF MINE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" As Korra panted, Katara spoke up. "Almost there Korra, now Push!"

As Korra screamed in pain, the sound of a newborn filled the room. Katara cleaned the child, before handing it over to a crying Korra. As the Avatar graciously took it in her arms and began to feed it, Katara smiled as she said "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."

"She's so..." Korra had no words, her mind only running on a single thought. Love. Love for her new daughter. As Pema left to get Ryder, Korra looked at the small form of her daughter. She had her looks, that was for sure. She shared Ryder's skin color and hair, but she shared her mothers looks and eyes. She was perfect. 

Ryder came running it, his hair frazzled as he frantically spoke, "Korra Is everything alright was it successful are you ok what-" He stopped speaking when he saw his wife holding their child. Walking up to her, he knelt next to Korra's form as he gazed upon their child. No words could be spoken by him as he only had one thought. _Mine._

"Here ya go baby daddy. Say hi." Korra gave their baby to Ryder and he held her carefully in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. "Hi there, I'm your daddy." The baby snoozed as the rocking made her gently coo. Handing her back to Korra, they were stopped from speaking anything when the entire gang burst into the room to meet the new addition. As the airbender children crowded around, Sierra came up to the couple and asked what they were going to name her. The two looked at each other, before smilling and saying

"Kalei."

* * *

 **Short, sweet and simple. The birth of Kalei is here! Now...SEASON 2 WILL BEGIN...EVENTUALLY!**

 **Please review, comment, etc, do that stuff.**

 **May the 4th be with you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The reason I haven't updated in a while is due to the several stories I have started recently (Avatar's Courier and Legend of the Batman). That, and May is a big month for me. Me graduating and several birthdays in my family have distracted me from writing this. So, I humbly apologize, and am now writing this.**

 **Your welcome.**

 **I own nothing except Ryder and Kalai.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The beginning of something.

* * *

In the midnight of a shadowy night, a lonely boat sailed in the rough waters, its horn blaring in the darkness. On the main deck, two sailors were looking out over the water from the top of their boat.

"This your first watch?" The first sailor, and old sea dog, asked the second one. A young greenhorn. "Mmhmm" replied the Greenhorn.

"Well then, better keep your eyes peeled laddie. Ya never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths." The old Sea Dog said before walking away, chuckling. The Greenhorn continued to look at the seas, until a noise coming from the water made him look overboard. What he saw shocked him. In the depths of the water, multiple squid like creatures, of dark colors, were encircling the vessel. "Uh, Sir?" He fearfully said.

"What?" The Elder asked, before suddenly being grasped by a large tentacle coming from the water! It shook him a bit, before dragging him into the dark depths of the ocean. "Man overboard! Man overboard!"He exclaimed, full of fear. As the sailors rushed to save the ship, it was clear that there was no hope. The tentacles from the water began to multiply in frightening numbers, and had begun wrapping around the ship in an effort to sink it. As sailors left and right were being plucked out, the Greenhorn used his waterbending to force the tentacles away from him. But it was clear that he would not survive, as he was the only one left. As multiple tentacles came rushing for him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

 **SCHRREEE-FWOOOOM**

The loud noise snapped the man's eyes open. When he looked for the source, he gasped in shock. A strange ship, not designed for sea travel, was hovering mid air. It was grey colored, and had three parts. Two of the parts seemed to be wings, with sharp blades pointing at him. The third part was in the middle, which was connected to the two wings. It was a large sphere shape, and had a dark window in the middle. The tips of the wings began to flash green, as it shot out energy of the same color at the tentacles.

 **PWEW PWEW**

As the Tentacles were eviscerated, the man could only watch as he was being saved in front of his very eyes by this...thing. Soon, the tentacles were destroyed, only wiggling body parts remained on the vessel. The ship descended closer to him, and swerved 180 degrees, where a large hatch was seen. The hatch then emitted a loud Hiss, and it opened. Revealing a feminine figure stepping onto the Vessel. The greenhorn was taken aback by her appearance. She had her eyes visible, a pale faint yellow, along some skin surrounding her eyes. But the rest of her body was covered in steel metallic armor. She looked at him with no emotion, but he knew she was judging him.

"Are you the only one here?" The Armored female inquired. The man, fearful of his life for some reason, stuttered out "Y-yes Ma'am. T-than-thank you for saving my life!"

"Spare me your ridiculous constituencies. I have several questions for you Savage." She shrugged off his thanks. The Greenhorn, surprised at her insult but not wanting to anger her, responded. "Of- of coarse! Whatever you n-ne-need."

"Question 1. Who is the Avatar?"

"The Avatar? That's Avatar Korra. She just was recognized." The man threw out rapidly.

"Question 2. Where could I find her?"

"I-I heard she and several of her friends were going to the south pole for the festival there! She's from the South Pole."

"Final Question. Do you know of a Ryder Shan?" This confused the man. Ryder Shan? What a strange name. "N-No. I've never heard of someone like that...I don't know."

"I see. Then you are of no use to me anymore." The woman said, with a large amount of coldness in her voice. Before the man could respond, he felt his throat start to constrict. As he grasped it, desperate to tear away the invisible hand chocking him, the woman held her fingers at him. Her eyes began to deepen their yellow hue. The man held his free hand out to her, begging for mercy. But none was given, as she snapped his neck. She then lifted the man up into the air, and tossed him into the depths below. She stood silent for a moment, but only a moment. Then, she turned and boarded her Tie-Interceptor once more, piloting it away from the ship and into the air. As Tentacles reemerged from the ship and dragged it down into the ocean below. Leaving nothing but water.

She was Lumiya, Hand of the Emperor. She would not Fail.

* * *

Ryder watched as Korra passed the finish line before the others, which was then followed by Ikki, Jinora and Meelo in that order. Clapping enthusiastically, he heard Bumi yell "The Avatar is the Winner!" He then jogged over to his wife, who had erected herself off of her Air-scooter and smugly looking at the children. "No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!"

Korra responded by simply blowing a raspberry at her, with Ryder simply sighing in small amusement. Tenzin then began to approach, saying with admonishment "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!"

"It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra shot back. Ryder broke through the conversation with "I think it's good that she practices the Avatar State. She does need some form of control over it, and I think that's showing pretty well in my opinion." Korra smiled glumly at Tenzin, as that single sentence gave her victory. "Well...your not wrong Ryder, but that still doesn't mean that she should use it every time! It's dangerous to over use the Avatar State, you could be at your most vulnerable when you activate it.

"Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending." Tenzin concluded, which made Korra laugh. "I have mastered Airbending!" She then punched the air, sending a large gust of wind into the sky to emphasize her point. She then began to punch periodically and rapidly, making similar blasts of air. "Mastered." She gleefully answered.

Tenzin could only watch in disappointment while his older brother Bumi complimented the Avatar "Looks pretty good to me."

" Is it too late for you" Tenzin asked his brother with a heavy sigh, "To unretire from the United Forces?" Ryder could sense the begging in Tenzin's mind, as he felt the airbenders thoughts and hopes that his brother would leave.

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi time!" Bumi exclaimed while playfully pinching Tenzin's cheek. Swatting it away, the Master Airbender went over to the Avatar and the Jedi couple. "You've mastered Korra style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully our visit to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies." He told the Avatar, who's expression turned into one of sincere agitation, before turning to the Jedi, "And I hope that the Air-temples will help you connect to the Force on a more intimate level Ryder."

"Why are you forcing me to go to the temples? I'm pretty connected to the Force already."

"I have conversed with Master Qui-Gon - who you should've told me about earlier! - and we have decided that it would help you become more one with the Force." Ryder blushed when he mentioned the Old Jedi Master.

"Yeah...probably should've told you all about the ghost...but I forgot."

"You mean to tell me that you forgot to tell us that there was a ghost of an old Jedi Master teaching you alongside your holocron!?" Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose as Ryder answered with a sincere 'Yes.'

"Now, I for one would Love to go onto this vacation. I'm no longer bound by the council due to the disbandment of it, and can now freely devote all of my time to your training and my children. I am looking forward to relaxing." Tenzin blissfully dreamed, before his hopes were crushed when Bumi exclaimed "Hah! Relax ... I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin."

"Your not invited."

Korra, tired of the endless talk, whispered to the Air children. "Before we go to your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks!" The children all cheered at this, and as they began to run around and the Son's of Aang began to bicker, Ryder turned to Korra and said "C'mon, Kalai's probably hungry." Smiling, Korra followed her husband to their shared room, where baby Kalai was sleeping in the crib. As Korra began to feed her, Ryder took off his battle-robes and removed his lightsaber from his belt. Slipping into more relaxation based robes, he sat next to his wife on the bed. Playing with her hair, he whispered "How did we make something so beautiful?" as they looked at the baby face of their daughter.

"I don't know, but I love it about her." She answered. Snuggling closer, the small family began to lay down together, all three of them having their eyes closed. "Will Sierra be back soon?" Korra asked, she was well aware of the other Jedi's 'disapproval' of their marriage, but she didn't give a piece of crap about what she thought.

"She's at the market. We have time." Smiling, the young family dozed off into a well wanted sleep. Unaware, of the things to come...

* * *

"Please, No!" The elderly man begged. The four triad members laughed as they shook him for any valuables. Only several yuans came out. "What's the big Idea Mr. Hujing? You skipping out on your 'Protection' payments?" The leader, a tall lanky firebender mocked the elder.

"P-please, business has been slow. Mercy!" He pleaded, but to no avail. As the leader of the three was about to burn the man, a *Snap-HISS* came out of the shadows, and a large green light came speeding from the darkness. The leader's eyes widened as he gasped, the green blade of a lightsaber piercing his chest. As the man fell to the ground, the other three could only look on in horror as the green plasma sword came flying out of the man's chest, and the hilt landed into the hand of a woman, with a yellow left eye. "Go. NOW." Her frighting voice boomed. Wwo began to scramble, but the last one frantically shot water at her, intending to scare her off as they made their getaway. The woman ducked the water, but then rolled right in front of the man and swiftly slicing his chest. She then reached out with her hand, and a strange energy could be felt from it.

The other two simply froze when she stuck her hand out. They could not move, litteraly. Making a pulling gesture, she dragged the men toward her, before slicing their heads off cleanly. As she retracted her lightsaber, she looked at the terrified old man. "You are safe now. Tell no one." She said before slipping into the shadows.

Sierra was a Jedi, and this was a Jedi's work. Protect the innocent, at all costs. Her left eye began to brighten it's yellow hue before dimming into a cold blue.

* * *

 **How's that for a season starter? We have a new enemy introduced, and NO she is not made up! She's from the old Universe (Legends), and she was in the New Republic era! Look her up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, please Review and such and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhh E3, so good this year...Destiny 2, Fallout 4 VR, the new God of War, Super Mario Odyssey, and of coarse...my favorite of the year...BATTLEFRONT 2! ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING OHMYGODITLOOKSSOGOODITSGOINGTOBEAMAZING!**

 ***Ahem*, excuse me. Sorry, I was over-hyped about the game. It looks so good...ANYWAY! Lets begin...**

 **I own nothing except Ryder and Kalai**

* * *

Chapter 15: A new traveler

* * *

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" General Corren Fal yelled to his crew as the Empire's missiles rocked the old separatist cruiser they called home. Fal's ship had just been cruising around in space, with out a care in the galaxy. Of course, the Empire had to show up and declare them pirates. Such heresy to claim something of another, when you were the actual thing you were saying. Regardless, the general had a plan. He always had a plan.

"Sir! Cordinates have been punched in, preparing to jump in 5 minutes." A pilot droid exclaimed in its squeaky voice. The bridge was teeming with both working maintenance and panicking pilot droids of the old B-1 variant.

Corren Fal was an old man, around his 50's. He had a dark complexion and sea green eyes. He had rusty red armor with grey highlights. He had graying hair and with shaved hair and a neatly kept beard. He had a long cloak overshadowing his left arm, while his right was normal. Fal was one person any normal person would call a military man, and he was. he was born in the military, and he would die in the military.

However, that would mean nothing if he didn't manage to save his cargo right now. That was the mission, and he would be damned if he failed it. Jato stumbled over to him as the ship once again began to rock back and forth from the Empires attacks. "Sir, We've been boarded by Imperial Infiltrators!" She delivered with pain in her voice. She had been injured from a fallen metal pole. "I trust you can handle them?" He desperately asked. She nodded in reply. "Good, I'll distract these Imperial Facists while you deal with our guests!" He ordered. As she ran out of the bridge, he roared to his crew "Fire everything he have at them, and charge up that hyperdrive! WE ARE NOT FAILING THIS MISSION!"

"For vengeance, for revolution, for LIBERTY!"

 **XXX**

Jato Kom rushed through the halls of the Separatist Battleship _Savant._ She was a Mirialan soldier, one of the sith from the ancient times. Long ago, she served under the Sith Empire as a loyal soldier, until something happened that she could not remember. Whatever occurred, she was trapped in hyper-sleep for a millennia. Until Fal woke her and she swore a life debt to him. She had yellow skin and pale orange eyes. She also had the red/gray armor Fal wore, which so happened to be ancient sith armor she had gifted him. On the left side of her face she had a tattoo messily put on her, as if she struggled when it was applied. However, that story was not important at the moment. What was important was the 4 infiltrators she had just stumbled upon.

"Shoot that pirate!" One of the stormtroopers ordered to his comrades, who had began to open fire. Jata tucked and rolled away from the blaster bolts, before drawing out her own blaster pistol and opening fire. With near perfect accuracy she delivered killing blows to 2 of the soldiers. She then burst from her cover and blasted the remaining 2. As she gratefully took in breath, she activated her comms. "Fal, took care of several of our 'Guests.' Don't know how many are left."

 _"Alright, let me look at the scanners. Hmmm, we got 8 left, all of them on your floor. 6 of them are coming towards you now."_ Fal responded before she shut off the comms. Taking out a large capsule, she activated the old stealth field generator her old squad was given for their last mission. She crept behind a corner, and waited. It did not take long before she saw the enemy. 6 stormtroopers, with one having a captain patch on his soldier, who was in the back. She then tip toed behind the captain, while listening too the banter between the soldiers. "Hey, I was once supposed to become a death trooper, y'now?"

"Ughh...Yes Gary. We heard this story a 1000 times before! Will you please shut up about it!" Another hollered at the other solider, and that was when Jato struck. Taking out a small vibroknife, she slit the throat of the captain. As the stealth field deactivated and the captain gurgled to death, Sierra pounced on the shocked troopers. Grabbing ones arm, she twisted it behind him and threw him onto another. She then drew her blaster and fired away, shooting the others - with the one called Gary screaming "BUT I WAS GOING TO GET MY 401K TOMMOROW!"

Shaking her head, she continued onward's. Asking Fal through the comms where the last two intruders were. " _Alright, the two are close, in the hangar. Be careful though, they seem large."_

"Fal, You have known me for 10 years, I believe you know that I can handle myself." She retorted as she made it into the hangar. "Now, where are those two Nerf Her-" She stopped her insult however when she saw her adversaries. Two Very Large droids. Like, very large. These were Dark Troopers, but she didn't know that.

As soon as she stopped speaking, the droids noticed her. One of them glared at her with its unflinching expression of hatred, and marched over her. She pulled out her blaster and fired, but they were innefective. The beast then back handed her across the face, sending her flying into a pile of weapons.

She groaned in pain, before attempting to stand up. However, her hand slipped and went over a rather large mini-gun. Smiling a devilish grin, he took it in hand. "HEY RUST BUCKETS!" She roared out in defiance to the droids. "EAT THIS!" She then fired. The hail of laser bolts tore apart the first Dark Trooper, which fell easily. The second one however fired a large blast of electricity at her, which she countered by tossing the gun at the bolt. As the energy short circuted the gun, Jato charged. Leaping onto the back of the droid, she squirmed and slashed as it tried to shake her off. Finding a important part of wiring, she jammed her vibroknife into it. As the beast groaned and whirred, it toppled over onto the ground. She hopped off of it and smiled evilly before activating her comms. "Fal, Intruders have been dealth with. When's that damn hyperdrive done?"

 _"15 seconds too slow. I think you may be slowing done."_ Fal playfully teased.

"Don't get smart on me human. You know I always complete my missions."

" _Fair enough I suppose. Hyperdrive is ready. You'll want to hold onto something."_

 **XXX**

"Everyone, Hold on!" Fal yelled to his crew of droids as the hyperdrive was enabled, the coordinates random. As the familiar blue streaks began to envelop the ship, one could wonder where they would end up. But where they did was by the will of the Force...

* * *

Ralen groaned as the cry of his baby daughter awoke him from his sleep. He attempted to rise, but the warm embrace of Korra kept him still. His lovely wife was out like a rock, so she could not hear the noises. Ralen let out a small grin, before carefully removing Korra's arms from his body. Getting out of bed, he moved towards the crib in the corner of the room. Taking Kalai into his arms, he rocked her back and forth while soothing her. That is, until he smelled the stench coming from her diaper.

"GAGH!" He hacked, before placing her back into the crib on her back. Getting out a diaper bad, he complained "Alright little bugger, how'd you like this!" while he changed her diapers. As he cleaned his daughter, he asked "Why must you be this way?"

She cooed and giggled in response. Letting out another smile, he successfully changed the babies diaper before giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight." He whispered, before he left the room on the boat.

Ralen stepped onto the deck of the sailing vessel. As the night sky shimmered with the stars, he leaned on the railing as he looked at the sea. It was quiet, serene. Very calm waves tonight. Taking a deep breath, he held his hand out towards the waves and concentrated. He searched with the Force, feeling for anything to find. Searching, searching...there! He could feel something. He reached out with the force, and breathed.

He felt himself drag the object up with the force. It was large, but not too large. It was rushing through, anytime soon and it would burst...there! In the distance, water exploded as something surfaced and hovered in the air. A small ship, built for a raiding party. Must've been one from the southern raiders years ago. Smiling and laughing with great joy at his find, he let it drop back into the water.

"That was amazing!" A small voice came from behind. Looking around, he saw Jinora covering herself with a blanket. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Good point." He replied. Soon the two were looking up at the stars, thinking. "Ryder, do you think that one day...that something will come and make you leave?" Jinora asked. Fear laced into her voice. Ryder turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a thought!" She replied, quickly. Too quickly. She didn't want him to know about the nightmare she had. "Jinora, I can tell your lying." Dangit! Well, no hiding it now.

"I came out here because I had a nightmare. There was you, fighting a man in body armor and a red lightsaber at the southpole." Ryder's eyes widened for a moment, she couldn't possibly mean... "It's a guy, and he's pissed off. His skin is turning pale and his eyes blindfolded." She continued. Ryder sighed in relief. She wasn't taking about HIM. "Next to you, Sierra is also fighting someone, but its a woman covered in silver armor. She has a weird whip thing, and she's beating her. Then, I hear laughter. Horrible, cruel laughter." She stopped, then looked up to him in fear. "What do you think this means Ryder? I'm scared."

"Jinora..." he knelt down to her, eyes meeting. "It was just a dream. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He winked after adding "Plus, if the badguys come, me and Korra will beat the _Haran_ out of them."

Jinora smiled as she banished the fear. "Thanks." She said, before giving him a quick hug and running back to bed. Ryder stood up, cricked his neck, and went back to bed. Unaware of the horrors to soon befall them...

* * *

Lumiya walked through the halls of her ship. Her metal boots clanking throughout the halls as she headed towards her chambers to meditate. He was here, she felt his force signature. He was somewhere south, with...two others.

"What did you find." The voice of her partner asked. Growling to herself, she turned to the elderly blind man that she called her 'Partner' in this assignment. "Yes, He's here. Like Lord Vader said."

"Then we will crush him, and bring him to our master's."

"For your sake, I hope you don't fail them again, Jerec." The Blind man hissed at her, before walking away. Lumiya glared at him, before walking into her own chambers and slamming the door with the Dark Side.

* * *

 **So, we got some stuff happening here, alongside the SECOND NEW ANTAGONIST!**

 **Jerec, the former Jedi turned Inquisitor! (He's not an OC. Look him up if you Haven't played the Dark Forces games with Kyle Katarn.) So, now we got not one, not two, not three...but 4 ANTAGONISTS here! Also, 2 actual OC's! Submitted to me by Arcane37! YAAAAAAAYYY...**

 **Please Rate, Review, Etc.**

 **See you all next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't really have any thing to say here...so uh...This is awkward.**

 **Um...Boop?**

 **Yeah...Sorry.**

 **WAIT I DO! SORRY I LIED**

 **2 things. 1, I've noticed that in my past works on LOK, I've seem to be bashing Bolin. I don't know if any one of you have noticed, but It seems that way. I am not a Basher, I hate the act. I love Bolin, he's my Favorite Character on the Show! I just find him hard to write without the transcript for each episode (Which I use to help guide me.) So if anyone notices it, please inform me. Repeat, I do not want to purposefully Bash Bolin, I love ya man. You good.**

 **2...I may have lied when I said I had to things to talk about...shit.**

 **Also, Realized something. All of you have no idea what Ryder's saying when he goes to Mandalorian! His native tongue! OH NO. Well, since copy/pasting links don't work and that is a bunch of bullshit, I'll just tell you this. Look up mandalorian dictionary. Just, do that.**

 **And now I'm rambling. Just, Just read.**

 **I own nothing except Ryder and Kalai**

* * *

Chapter 16: Family Reunion

* * *

 _Jerec sneered when he heard Lumiya slam the door. Good, that meant she wouldn't listen. Moving quickly, he rushed to his chambers. Quietly closing the door, he allowed himself to take in the rooms design. It was rather simple and decorative, compared to Lumiya's dark and ragged room. Jerec had an appreciation for knowledge. After all, he was once the Jedi Archaeologist. Aligned on his quarters were rows and rows of books. Both of Jedi tales and Sith Legends. But he did not heed them any attention, he had to contact his master._

 _He grabbed a holo-disk, and activated it. He requested a meeting, and soon enough his master appeared in Hologram. Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne in shadow, although the blue form of the hologram made him seem all the more sinister. "Master." Jerec kneeled before Sidious._

 _"What news do you bring me, Inquisitor?" The Emperor asked in his course, rough voice. "Me and Lumiya have arrived to the planet which you ordered us to. What shall we do now, Milord?" He humbly asked, carefully not letting slip any intention of usurpation._

 _"The force has been disturbed on that rock. Great Power lies on that planets surface, and I desire it. You and Lumiya will bring me the source of that power. Willing or not."_

 _"As you wish my lord." Jerec replied. As the Hologram shut off, Jerec swore he could see a small twinkle of humor in his master's eyes. No matter, he had plans to wrought and people to manipulate. Sidious would soon fall, and he, Jerec, would be master of the galaxy._

 _He could hardly wait._

* * *

Ryder was abnormally terrified at the current moment, and no it was not due to his crippling fear of Otter penguins (Which he did not like to talk about) but it was the fear of meeting his in-laws. After the birth of Kalai, the parents had stayed on Air-bender island for the majority of the time - they took short travels to several towns and locations that required aid but nothing too serious. Thus, his fear of seeing his Father-In-Law was justified when he saw the...serious look on his face as he and Korra were descending the ramp off the ship. As they walked, Korra turned to him and asked "Hey, you know where Sierra is? I haven't seen her in a while?"

"I haven't either, I think she stayed at the city. But what do I know, she's been acting weird for the past few day's." Ryder answered, a thoughtful face on. "Maybe she just wanted to relax. She did say she wanted to be alone for a while."

"Still though, its weird. She's been so anti-social lately, its rather disturbing." Korra timidly replied. Ryder narrowed his eyes in thought, but said nothing. The two then proceeded to see Tonraq glaring at him. Hard.

Fortunately, the force would spare him of talking to Tonraq at the current moment, for the Airbender children rushed to Master Katara, excited to see their grandmother. "Oh, you've gotten so big!" Katara said to her grandchildren, who were currently hugging her waist.

"We've missed you too Gran-Gran, and you as well Aunt Kya." Jinora added, which led Ryder to notice the final child of Avatar Aang. Kya had gray hair (surprisingly). She was the only one of the three children, which she was the eldest, to share their mothers skin color and bending abilities. Her appearance was very similar to a younger Katara, and she exuded a aura of confidence and kindness. Alongside an air of calmness.

"Ohh, I missed you, too." Kya said, before turning to her younger brother's, Tenzin specifically. "Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids." She exclaimed while lightly punching her brothers shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you ..." Tenzin attempted to defend himself while rubbing his shoulder. "Anymore." As the siblings laughed at their younger brothers expense, Korra and Ryder were already heading over to Korra's parents. Senna had an excited look on her face as she looked at her grand-daughter. Tonraq...had a conflicted one. Ryder didn't know whether he was Angry or Happy. Probably both.

Yes, most likely both.

"Oh my gosh! Korra, I am so proud of you!" Senna dotted on her daughter, to Korra's mild annoyance. "Mom!" She complained, which Senna replied with a smile. Tonraq turned to Ryder, who was nervously grinning and laughing. "So...You got Korra pregnant."

"...Yessir." Ryder answered, terrified of the consequences.

"You do realize that you were married for less than 6 months. Correct?"

"...Yes." Ryder's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"So tell me if I'm correct on this. You 'did the deed' when you were unmarried, and did not have protection." Tonraq finished, a cold glare in his eye. Ryder gulped as he nodded. "Normally, I would tear you limb from limb and feed you to the wild Polar-bear dogs, but your now my god-son. And I like you, so I won't." He concluded, to Ryder's immense relief. "Besides, your daughter is beautiful." Tonraq smiled as he looked over at his wife and daughter. Kalai was giggling and smiling as she met her grandmother. Bolin, Asami and Mako then walked into the fray, and while Mako and Asami were re-introducing themselves to Senna, Bolin then interjected with "Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us."

"I don't think they came to greet us Bolin, I think they came to greet _them_." Asami said as she pointed to several incoming ships on the harbor. They were larger than the southern ships, and much more ornate and militant. Clearly more advanced than the south. As the crowd nearby began to clap and cheer, Tonraq adopted a rather sour face. "] The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence." At this point, Senna was looking at him. "Hooray." He added.

"Just relax Tonraq." Senna reassured her husband, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. Both Ryder and Korra were looking at him in worry, Kalai had fallen asleep. "He'll be gone soon enough."

As soon as Senna said those words, a ramp descended from the lead ship. Walking down said ramp was a man in rather ceremonial robes. He had light blue eyes with brown hair. He had a aura of wisdom surrounding him alongside a rather neutral expression. Following him were two identical twins, both of light blue eyes and black hair. Both of their expressions were downtrodden and seemed to care little about anything. Ryder felt nervous at the sight of the three, especially the man.

Bolin however, did not share the same sentiment. As he looked at the two, he put up a rather flirtatious smile. The twins seemed not to notice. "Who are the lovely ladies?" He said aloud to no one in particular. Korra gave an amused smile, and answered. "That's Eska and Desna. The chiefs children. Desna is a guy."

"Oh, no, sure." Bolin chuckled nervously as he blushed in humiliation. "I knew that." He added, before asking "Which one is Desna?"

As the three reached the entire group, Ryder noticed Tenzin and his family standing in the background, a watchful eye on Tenzin's persona. "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra, and you to of course Master Ryder." The man spoke as he bowed, Korra returned the bow, although Ryder did not. "Good to see you too Chief Unalaq." Korra replied respectfully. Ryder simply grunted in acknowledgment. He never liked the "Chief." He thought he was smiley and rather creepy...not the way you were thinking of however.

However, Unalaq's attention was not on the young force wielder, but on the large man before him. "Tonraq." The Chief said rather coldly.

"Brother." Tonraq responded. Mako, Bolin and Asami's eyes widened. "That dude is Korra's uncle?" Mako asked Ryder, whispering while doing so. "Yep, and those twins are her cousins. Sadly."

"Sadly? Why's that?" Mako asked the Jedi as they walked from the harbor and into the main street of the south pole. A rather lively and free market place. "Because those two creep me the Haran out of me." Ryder replied, before pointing to the twins interact with Korra and Kalai.

"Desna, it seems that Cousin Korra has reproduced with her boyfriend. She is now a mother to a child." Eska said to her twin, rather dully and with little emotion. "Disgusting." Desna replied, with a similar lack of emotion.

"See my point?" Ryder looked at Mako, who nodded rapidly in understanding. Ryder then caught up with Korra (and Kalai) as she listened to her uncle rant about the south no longer following the 'Traditions' of the water tribe. Tonraq countered his brother with the fact that traditions change over time. Unalaq however, responded. "This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." He finished with a watchful eye on Bolin, who was in the process of devouring one of said arctic hens. "What? Oh, it's so good."

"Now that Spirits have been attacking sailors in southern waters, there is no telling what will happen!" Unalaq added, which piqued Korra's (and Ryders) attention and curiosity. "Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked, a worried tone in her Voice. Kalai had began to stir.

Unalaq nodded. " I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe." He offered, but Tenzin and Tonraq turned him down. The walk to the main hall was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Ryder and Korra were seated at the head table alongside Unalaq, his children, and Korra's parents. Kalai was with Katara, who was dotting on her like a grandmother. It was rather heartwarming. He ignored his wife's and her fathers/uncles arguing, due to him thinking he was not involved in it. As everyone ate, Ryder caught eye of Tenzins siblings laughing at him while Katara looked on sadly, Kalai in her arms alongside Rohan.

Unalaq suddenly stood up, cleared his throat and gave a speech. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. " Ryder noticed Unalaq target a rather eccentric man in particular. The man Unalaq was addressing paid him no mind, for he was picking his teeth while using a plate as a mirror. " I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course." Unalaq sat back down. As he sat, the wealthy man (Ryder, without hesitation, knew him as Varric. He should have realized it, no one could be that rude and have no one care about it) stood up and gave his own speech.

"Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins!" He excitedly announced, which summoned a purple dressed man and several of the named otter-penguins. As they danced, Ryder addressed Unalaq. "Well, that totally didn't sound ori'dush whatsoever." Everyone turned to him, confused on what he said. "Ominous. It meant Ominous, Evil, Etc." He sighed. "Shab, I wish I wasn't the only one who spoke Mandalorian."

 **XXX**

Later on that evening, the group were at the carnival which was taking place. As Mako and Asami shared some Cotton Candy, Bolin went to 'flirt' with Eska. Ryder and Korra were playing several games. "Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them." Korra said as she shot her squirt gun at several targets. As Ryder listened on, he could feel her frustration echoing in the force. He had always been a dab hand at sensing, not as good as he was at telekinesis and lightning, but sensing was something he prided himself on. "Mhhm." He grunted, letting her continue on. "And Tenzin is all like 'No The Avatar must be trained by me and only I can teach her spiritual stuff'. It's like I'm his prisoner or one of his kids." She grunted rather ferociously. "I'll never finish training with him in charge."

As she continued to become irritated, she reached a point where she simply waterbended at the targets. She knocked several plushies down alongside hitting all the targets. As the game guy gave her a stuffed sky bison, she continued on with her rant. " I mean, you heard what Unalaq said." She looked dejected. "The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me." She then turned to Ryder, looking at him. "Well?"

"Well What?" Ryder looked confused.

"What do you think I should do?" Korra responded. Ryder gave it some thought, before answering with. "I...don't know what you should do. I'd say think it over on both perspectives, and then pick a side." He looked at his wife, hoping the advice got to her.

It didn't. "Oh thanks. That's a big help." She oh-so-sarcastically responded. "Just forget it." She dejectedly said before storming off, Plushie in Ryders arms after she slammed it into his chest. He took one look at the plushie and asked aloud. "What did I do?"

 **XXX**

As the evening festivities ended, the gang retired for the night in separate houses. Naturally, Ryder and Korra stayed in the same house, though the tension was somewhat...difficult. As Ryder finished cleaning his armored robes, Korra spoke up. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Ryder grunted back, paying more attention to the armor than her. "I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier, I was under a lot of stress and I didn't know what to do." Korra sincerely said, before continuing. "If your mad at me, I understand."

"I'm not mad at your Korra." Ryder said, the expression made Korra's eyes widen. "I was just confused, but I understand." He turned to her, smiling. "After all, Its not like I would never misunderstand you. I am the Yin to your Yang after all." He spoke the last part in a rather playful tone, making Korra role her eyes. "Yeah, My Yang of awesomeness to your Yin of lameness."

"Oh It's on." Ryder challenged as he finished cleaning his armor. Korra smirked, before playfully lunging at him. As the two had a mock wrestle, their eyes met when Korra laid on top of Ryder. Straddling him, she whispered into her air "Surrender Space boy."

"I haven't been beaten yet, Korra." He whispered back, before attacking Korra's face with multiple kisses. She smirked as their lips met, and as right before it could go any further, Naga (Who was sleeping next to Kalai's cradle, guarding it) awoke and sprinted outside. "Naga, what are you doing?" Korra spoke to the Polar bear dog who suddenly started to howl. As Korra got off of Ryder and ran outside, Ryder used the force to call forth his lightsaber. As he felt the hilt of the weapon hit his hand, he clenched it. Feeling the cool metal in his palm, he ran outside to see what was happening.

When he got outside, Bolin and the rest of the gang were outside as well. Yawning, Bolin asked "What's going on?" Before Ryder was going to say something, Korra interrupted him. "What, is that?" She pointed to the distance, where a dark entity seemed to be speeding towards them. It was dark, with purple details and strange markings. Ryder could feel the dark side emanating from it. But it did not seem natural, instead it seemed forced, rather weak if you asked him.

The thing made it's way to Korra with blinding speed, and attacked her. Slicing and slashing at her, she did her best to defend herself. However, the beast was able to pin her down against a wall. Ryder ran towards the thing, followed by Mako and Bolin. Ushering force energy into himself, he unleashed lightning at the beast. The Lightning coursed through the beast, which shrieked and dropped Korra to the ground. It then turned to Ryder, once again shrieking an unnatural sound, before slicing at him, sending Ryder flying to the ground. As Bolin and Mako attacked the creature, Korra did so to. Launching fireball after fireball, she did her best to fight it off. At this point, Ryder had recovered, and had activated his lightsaber. The purple glow of the energy sword shone the the night, as he sprinted over to the beast.

Ryder caught up to the beast, where Mako, Bolin, and Korra's attacks all proved futile, for the beast kept dodging and swiftly moving away. Ryder used the force to push it, allowing him to stun it. He slashed at the creature, managing to score a cut on it's transparent skin? When it regained it's bearings, it attempted to slam Ryder, but he rolled away.

"Korra!" Tonraq yelled, as he rode on a mass of ice. He used his bending to encase the creature in ice, completely freezing it. As everyone stopped to catch their breath, the ice began to crack. From the cracks, Tendrils emerged. Grabbing Korra and Tonraq, the tendrils threw them away. Korra landing on the ground a distance away while Tonraq landed on one of the huts's roof. The ice then shattered, letting the creature free. But before it could act, Lightning shot from Ryder's hand again. As the creature spasmed and writhed, Ryder used his other hand to send electricity at the beast. The creature struggled to move, but managed to use a tendril to hit Ryder, stopping him from continuing the onslaught of Force Lightning.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin attempted to plead with the monster, but to no avail. The newly identified Drak Spirit hit Tenzin, sending him aside. The Dark Spirit then turned to Ryder, who was in holding his lightsaber in a Shien stance. It lunged, with Ryder attempting to block it's attacks. He sported several cuts into the creatures skin, but they all did nothing to slow it down. Korra by then had recovered, and seeing her mentor and husband being attacked enraged her enough to send her into the Avatar State. Catching the attention of the spirit, she attacked. The spirit made its way toward Korra once more, who lifted herself into the air to dodge its attack's. This caused the entity to land in the festival market behind her. She then shot a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seemed to have no effect. The spirit then grabbed her with one of its tendrils, and slammed her into a nearby stack of boxes. The spirit stood over Korra, intending to issue another blow. However, Ryder roared when he saw his wife in danger.

He leaped into the air, lightsaber poised to strike. However, the spirit saw this, and struck with a tendril. This sent him flying to the ground, but he had managed to cut off the tendril by throwing the blade up into the air while he fell. As the tendril fell off the creature, the lightsaber flew back into Ryder's hand. The Dark Spirit roared and shrieked in pain, and was about to lash out when a stream of water controlled by Unalaq started to encircle it. The spirit ceased its attack. As Unalaq continued to bend the water so that it encircled the entity entirely, the water began to glow, and the spirit changed color to a golden yellow. As the water fell to the ground, the spirit began to walk away, before disappearing.

"Go in peace." said Unalaq. Tenzin and Tonraq rushed towards the two, who were getting onto their feet. Ryder managed to get up first, and ran towards his wife, helping her up. Soon, Unalaq and Tenzin began arguing about the spirits and whether Unalaq should teach her. It wasn't until Korra objected, who 'Fired' Tenzin and said that Unalaq was her new spiritual mentor, due to his knowledge being needed at the moment. Ryder watched from the side, with only one thing on his mind.

He had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

 **Well, thats the first episode of season 2 done (Finally). So that's that for the chapter, hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Rate, Review, ETC, and I'll see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I said this was one Hiatus. I did not lie. But now it is back. For. One. Reason.**

 **HOLY SHIT THAT NEW TRAILER! HOLY SH**********T I-I CAN'T EV-EVEN! I-**

 **(** _I am dreadfully sorry, but Rnij's mind has now gone numb from sheer excitement, shock, wonder and awe. Enjoy the newest chapter of The Legend of Korra: Infinite's Story. Oh, pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Francois, his Butler. How may I serve you? Ah yes, by reading some important information_

 _Rnij has decided on some important bio facts for Ryder Shan. If there would ever be a way to adapt this story (Which would never happen) he has decided on a dream voice actor to play the role of Ryder Shan. After careful consideration, he would wish that Sam Witwer, the voice actor of Galen Marek from 'Star Wars: The Force Unleashed' and Darth Maul in 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' and 'Star Wars: Rebels.' He chose this due to the Talent of Witwer, alongside the personality of Ryder Shan. He also found it ironic that in the original story, Starkiller (or a Fallen Galen Marek) was the main antagonist and was voiced by Sam Witwer._

 _Also, in regards to the most recent guest review, He is not sure whether that was sarcasm or not, but he regrets the line very deeply. In his words, 'It was goddamn stupid of me. I was really tired and wasn't thinking'. But enough of that, let us begin the chapter._

 _Rnij does not own Anything from the Legend of Korra or the Star Wars franchises. He would like to give thanks to the parent companies of each respective IP. He only claims credit to Ryder Shan, for he invented the character. Many thanks._

 _Francois. Also, it is pronounced Fran-Suah. Have many wonderful day's, all of you.)_

* * *

Chapter 17: The Crashing of the Savant

* * *

 _Korra screamed in pain, her throat being clutched. She could only stand helplessly as a dark...thing began to envelop her. It writhed and twisted around her, exterminating her light. A laugh came echoing. A harsh, smooth laugh. ace could be seen, a blindfolded man and a metal woman. Their eyes a pale yellow. Then the faded into shadow, only darkness could be seen. Cries of anguish, of fear, rocked and twisted their way through. Flashes of brilliant light coursed and echoed throughout the darkness, A purple flash collided with red. As Ryder began to fall down, a cruel laughter was heard, laughter, laughter, laughter._

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA_

The Gray Jedi gasped as he shot open his eyes. He grasped his chest as he began to pant, sweat running down his forehead. The visions...they had been becoming more frequent. Why? He fought the Second Sister, she now lay at the bottom of the Ocean in Republic City Harbor.

Ryder groaned as he got out of bed. Korra had already left to prepare for the trip. That left him to care for Kalai for the morning. As he pushed the covers off of himself, he felt his skin go clammy. Strange. Ryder then looked over the crib and picked up his daughter. Rocking her back and forth, he smiled at her sleeping form. He hummed a small theme to himself as he headed to the kitchen to get some food. As he did so, he felt...strange. Suddenly, he felt weak. His knees became knobby and bendable, himself out of breath. He stumbled, using all his strength to not drop Kalai. The girl began to cry from the commotion, scared.

Ryder carefully let his daughter down into her crib, before sitting down himself. Grasping his head, he gripped his skin as he tried to comprehend what he felt. What had just happened? It felt like a warning of some sort...a premonition.

 _What has happened Ryder? Are you alright?_ The ghostly voice of Qui-Gon Jinn emanated from no direction, yet every direction. It was a hauntingly serene voice, full of serenity yet emotion. This would seem convoluted and strange to a normal person, but the Force was the Force.

"I...felt something. A warning, I think."

 _Interesting. Tell me more._

"I felt a great disturbance, a rush of weakness, I was drowsy. I couldn't stand for a moment." Ryder looked up to nothing, but he knew the master was looking at him. "What do you think this means?" He asked the air. Silence followed for several seconds, but not long enough for him to start doubting anything. _I think you should trust in your instincts and the force. If you believe this to be a warning, then we will have to see soon enough._

"Very well master." Ryder spoke before standing up. Kalai had ceased crying earlier, and was now fast asleep. Ryder pulled his lightsaber to him and clipped it to his belt. As he slipped on a cur coat, his mind raced to that of his father. He had difficulty remembering his father...yet it seemed like only yesterday that he...no. Don't think about it. Not now. He missed his father, he truely did. He missed his entire family. His mother, his father, his many uncles and aunts, his entire Mandalorian clan. They were a smaller clan in the grand scheme of things, but they we're all loyal to each other till the end. They never betrayed each other. Yet it served them no good as the Empire wiped the Clan into dust.

Ryder felt a spark of anger rise in him. Oh how he hated the Empire! How he wished he could go back to charted space, how he wished he could fight them! With his great power in the force, he could fight the Lords of the Sith! He could defeat their tyrannical reign, restore freedom and peace to the galaxy! But no, he couldn't. He now had a family to take care of. He and Korra would travel around this world helping all who require it. They would raise their new family together, as they pleased. Ryder let the anger dissipate. He would not let it take control of him. He was not a Sith.

Thus, after he was prepared to go outside, he grabbed Kalai and held her close. Together, they went outside to meet with Katara. The old master would look after their child while the Avatar and the Jedi would go with Unalaq to...somewhere. Ryder did not know where, but he knew that he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Ryder was helping Korra pack their bags onto Naga. As Korra got up onto the polar bead dog, Ryder spoke. "You know, I'm kinda glad that I'm on one of those new Snowmobiles. Make the trip a Lot easier."

"Your just jealous that I have the high ground. Again." Ryder sighed, face palming. "That was ONE time Korra. One time! We were kids!" Korra laughed him off as she watched his flustered face. She then looked up, seeing Mako pack his own bags. "Any idea where Bolin is? I thought you said he was coming?" She asked the Fire Bender.

"He said he'd be here, but I'm pretty sure he's wrapped up with his new girlfriend." Mako answered, to the cringing of them all. It was well known that Bolin has asked Korra's cousin, Eska, out on a date. Now the two were...'Dating' with an emphasis on the quotation marks. It was rather uncomfortable for the entirety of the gang. "Honestly, what did he even see in her? She's terrifying."

"Ryder!"

"What? You know it too! Your cousin is terrifying Korra! Both of them!"

"Well...yeah. They kinda are." She admitted. But before anyone could continue, Tonraq pulled up. He was riding a snowmobile and his expression was one of anger. Ryder felt the anger flowing in his father-in-law. It scared him.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" Unalaq said as he approached his brother. The scowl's of the two men was evident to the distaste the brothers had for each other. "I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole." Tonraq crossed his arms. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done." The chief of the Water Tribes hissed. "My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her." Korra at this point was also beginning to get angry, so she got off Naga and walked up to her father. "Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?"

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since" Unalaq answered for his brother, who glared at him even further. As Ryder watched his wife and her father continue to argue, he could feel a migraine coming on. Holding his forehead, he grunted in minor pain. The force...it was warning him.

"...-sive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades." He heard Tonraq state. Of course, he was talking about the Everstorm. That endless blizzard, he always wanted to see if it was merely a storm or not. "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." He challenged his younger brother.

"Guys! Hey, wait for me!" Bolin called out. Said earthbender drove into view riding on his own Snowmobile. He was wearing a large overcoat, designed for heavy snow storms. "Check it out!" He said that as he leaned on a handlebar. "I'm traveling in style!" However, he accidentally pushed on the throttle, resulting in it jerking forward. However he stopped it before it could get far. "Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the ride, and where can I get one?" Ryder asked, his eyes widening from behind his mask. "Varrick; he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month!" He reached into his snowsuit, and pulled out some snacks. "Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats?"

Silence.

"Nobody? ... Did I interrupt a conversation?" He asked as Pabu ate some of the snacks. "No, the conversation is over. Dad, come if you want, just don't interfere with my training." Korra strongly told her father, before getting up on Naga.

As Ryder sat on his own Snowmobile (Bolin provided him with one from Varrick) his eyes fell. He wished...wished that whatever was coming in the future, it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The trek through the wilderness of the south pole was...miserable. It was freezing cold, with the snow storm being near unbearable. Yet they persisted, with Ryder feeling the Force guide them forward. Unalaq scoffed at this when the two first met all those years ago, the Idea of an energy field that binds the universe together and could grant a person powers superior to any mortal was absurd! However he did seem to start accepting the idea, strangely enough.

Yet he still persisted through the storm. Letting the Force flow through the entirety of his body. He would not let this strange feeling be harmful in anyway. As he drove, he overheard some conversation between Unalaq and Korra. He worried for his wife, he did not trust her uncle. Every instinct in his body told him not to trust him. But this was Korra's uncle...

He had no choice. He had to do nothing.

"...-Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow."

"Exactly. We can't afford to wait another year." Unalaq told the Avatar who's face was grim. As they continued on, Ryder groaned in pain. His head was pounding, the Force was flaring up! As he grunted, Korra took notice. She had Naga run back to her husband. She then ran towards him, racking with concern. "Ryder, are you alright?"

"I don't know...I feel something... something coming..." He said with his voice weak. As all of them gazed worried, Naga began to growl. In the distance, Dark Spirits began to gather. Although the creatures were small, they had assumed into a large force. One of the creatures then gave a shriek, before charging. It was followed by it's brethren all launching themselves at the group. Thus, everyone prepared for combat. Everyone got into their respective bending stances, with Korra going with an Airbending stance and Ryder opening with a Niman stance. For the past couple of months since the Equalist movement and he had accepting himself, Ryder had focused more on his lightsaber combat. Revan's holocron and Master Qui-Gon both pushed him to do this, and the young jedi found himself Agreeing. Thus, Revan's databanks were able to teach him further. Plus a little help from Sierra and Qui-Gon went a long way.

The first form, Shii-Cho was one that Sierra was a master of, and thus was able to teach Ryder. The Form focused on wide swings to push an Enemy off balance, and was useful for multiple foes. Ryder was able to practice the form well, but not excel. The second Form, Makashi, was one of Ryder's successes. While he was good at lightsaber dueling, the precision focused and skillful form helped Ryder perform masterful strikes and stabs. However he was not a master, due to his choice of a straight handled lightsaber. To truly be a master of the form, A curved hilt was required. Something that Ryder did not have access to. Form 3, Soresu, was not one of his preferences, but he knew he must get better. He remembered the Second Sister and how she brought stormtroopers with her. It was possible that the Empire had discovered him, which was why he needed to prepare. The ability to not only deflect laser bolts, but also be a near un-penetrable wall would be very handy. That was why he brought Revan's holocron along for this trip. So he could practice further.

Ataru, the 4th form, was something that Ryder was horrible at. It was shameful too, Qui-Gon Jinn was a master of the form during his life, and he tried his hardest to teach Ryder this form. But both of them knew that he would eventually get it. The bloodline of Revan was one with powerful ties in both Lightsaber combat and the Force. Eventually he would figure it out, bur for now Ataru was what he was weakest at. Form 5, other wise known as Djem So/Shien, was one of the first things that Ryder was trained on beginning from when he was born. His father was a practitioner of this form during the clone wars where he used them to do battle with his Master and his friends. Strange, his father never told him who those 3 people he fought alongside with were called. But no matter. Meluk trained him in Djem So ever since Ryder got a lightsaber, so Ryder was already good at it. But it was Niman, Form 6, that Ryder was truely gifted in. He had mastered it in Record Time, unsurprising due to his teacher being Revan who himself was a Master of Niman and all lightsaber forms.

Finally, there was Juyo. The 7th form. Ryder had studied little of this form, and for good reason. Both Revan and Qui-Gon told him that he was not ready for this form, for it was by nature Chaotic and dangerous to both opponent and wielder. Ryder trusted the Masters, so he did not practice this form yet. There was Also Form 0, but that was focused entirely on knowing WHEN to use a lightsaber. So they ignored it.

The extra training was helpful in the present, as he had been getting much better. He had been sparring with Sierra to hone both their skills, and he was defiantly better. His use of Niman was so overwhelming that Sierra's Sii-cho and Soresu could not keep up. Therefore, the master's were pleased. He instinctly remembered that Sierra was none too pleased about that...

No matter! There was no time for dwelling on the past. He had to focus on the now, and that was fighting off a bunch of Dark Spirits that were all charging there position. As he began to build up force energy, the spirits stopped. All of them looking up, before turning to the opposite direction. As everyone looked at them, a feeling of confusion rushed through them all. "Ha! You lose, Army!" Bolin shouted out in glee. "Can't stand up to us!"

"I..don't think that they're running from us Bolin." Ryder corrected his friend, he had already determined the cause of the Spirit's Panic. The thing the Force warned him about.

A space ship. A large warship. Crashing towards the planet.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted as he used the force to push everyone to the ground. He then leaped into the ground, his eyes keeping towards the falling ship. He saw it roar and groan as metal shrapnel fell downwards from the sky. The Ship, burning from entry of the Atmosphere. He watched as it landed in the distance, miles away in a massive explosion! As everyone gazed in awe at the scene, Ryder was already headed for his snowmobile. As he sat down on the vehicle, Korra grabbed his arm. "Ryder, you can't just leave now!"

"We literally just saw a space ship crash! Someone has to go investigate!"

"We all can go! You don't have to go alone."

"You have to focus on your mission, I can handle it." Korra frowned before she replied with "Ryder, don't you dare leave us, ME, right now! We don't know what that is, but we can go together. So you will stay here, help us open the Spirit Portal, then we will investigate it together. Got that!" Her tone was serious, voice harsh. Ryder was never more scared of her than now. "Yes dear..."

"Good." She then kissed him on the cheek before turning and speaking with her Uncle and Father on some matters. Ryder looked to his left, to his right. He then sneakily procured a slab of meat from his pockets. Don't ask him why. He looked towards Naga and the two engaged in a look. He then lifted the meat, and threw it with a Force Augmented throw. As the meat flew threw the air, flying away, Naga gave chase. As Everyone noticed this, Ryder started the engine. "SORRYKORRAILOVEYOUBYE!"

"RYDER!" But it was for naught, he was already gone.

 **XXX**

Ryder had traveled for hours, his mind racing with a thousand questions. Who where these people? Empire? A rebellion of sorts? Mandalorians? He did not see a Signal of their allegiance or faction when he gazed at the ship, so he had no clue. But he would get those answers soon. For he had arrived. As he stepped off the Snowmobile, he looked at the warship with awe. He hadn't seen a space ship in years. It was massive, but also an older design. He did not recognize it but it looked fairly familiar.

He began walking. His eyes following the ship as he waded through the snow. The snowfall had began to grow heavy, his entire view point being obstructed by large snowfall. He gripped his light-saber, the hilt being cold even through his thick gloves. As he made his way through the snow and near the front of the ship, he managed to spy a symbol. It was a hexagon with dark blue outlines resting on one of its bases, dissected into six triangles, and containing a smaller hexagon at its heart. Underneath it, words read _"The Savant."_

This ship...this was a CIS warship! A separatist ship! What was this doing here?!

"Halt!" A voice called from behind. Ryder turned to see figures pointing E-11 Rifles at him. They were B1-model Battle Droids. With thin skeletons and a strange head piece, they were lead by a figure in strange armor. She held two Vibroblades in her hands, and had a grim posture to her. He in turn, ignited his Lightsaber. The purple plasma sizzled upon contact with the snowflakes, and smoke was emenated.

"He's a jedi! Blast him!" The comical voice of a Battle droid cried out. They began firing on him, which he began deflecting and dodging the bolts. The woman in armor also charged holding her blades close. Ryder evaluated the situation. 10 droids, plus the woman. The droids would be easy, they were flimsy and weak Battle Droids after all. He did not know about the armored figure. She was a maverick here. He would have to be cautious. Instantly, he used the force to push back the woman, she flew away into a snow heap. He then leaped upon 3 of the droids who were close to him. He then began cutting them down. A slash would cut one in half, a stab would stop another, a cut would bisect the third. As the three droids fell, he pulled 4 more closer to him. With one fell swoop, he beheaded all three of the robots. He then lifted up one with the Force, using it as a shield for blaster fire from the last two. He then threw the destroyed droid into last two, eliminating the machines. His attention then turned to the mysterious armored figure, who had recovered from the force push. She snarled and charged, to which Ryder changed stances to Shien. He blocked a downwards slash from the figure, to which he countered with a stab. The figure dodged, and soon the two traded blows. Cut met parry, slash met block, a stab was dodged, back and forth the two combatants went. Soon though the two met in a clash.

 **"It's been so LONG since I fought a Jedi!"** The figure growled with manic glee. "Well, I hope you don't fight anymore for a while!" He retorted as he pushed her away. He then slashed horizontally, disarming the figure of one of it's blade. The figure roared as it lunged. Ryder dodged it's lunge, before going for an attack of his own. The slice made contact, hitting the figures gauntlet. But too his surprise, the blade did not cut. Instead, it fizzled and shorted out! As his eyes widened, the figure cockily said "Cortosis Gauntlet. Your lightsaber will now be useless for five minutes." Th figure then grabbed a knife and jammed it into Ryder's leg! As he howled in pain, the figure performed some magnificent Hand-to-Hand maneuvers, sending Ryder to the ground. She then hit him with the pommel of her blade, sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sierra sat in silence. Her mediation was deep. Her quarters at the Air temple in Republic City was quaint and small. There was her lightsaber, laying beside's her and nothing else. Just a bed. The temple was largely abandoned. Just a few guards here and there. Outsider her room, two white lotus guards where chatting. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries man. Why are we here? Are we the product of some, cosmic coincidence or something? Are we truely alone in the universe? Or is there, like a God or something. I don't know man, but it keep's me up at night."

"...What? I mean why are we here? At the temple when we could be doing anything else!"

"Oh...uh I think we're just here because it's our job, idiot."

"Shut up." As the two continued to bicker, a cloaked figure walked towards them. "Hey, what are doing here? This area is off limits." The cloaked figure paused before turning to one of them. His face hidden by his hood and shadow. "You will let me pass." He said with a quiet voice.

"...I will let you pass." One of the men said with a dejected and blank voice. As he moved to open the door, his companion stopped him. "Dude, what are you doing? He can't pass." This seemed to snap the man out of his daze, and the two moved into combat stances. "Leave this place, now!"

"I assure you gentlemen, there is no reason for violence of any kind." The cloaked man chuckled. The two guards glanced at each other, before they summoned their respective elements. Water and Fire. "Leave. Now." One of them said. Instead of doing what he was told, the cloaked man sighed. "Ah well, I hoped for less of a massacre, but I see that I must improvise." Before the men could react, the two could not breath. They we're being choked! As they grasped their necks for breath, they fell to their knees helplessly. The cloaked man walked pass them and into the compound. The guards took notice, and they sounded the alarm. From her room, Sierra heard it go off. Ending her meditation she grabbed her lightsaber and ran outside. As she entered the courtyard, her entire fears had come true.

Everyone was dead, slaughtered where they stood. Limbs were scattered and disembodied. Flames burned and crackled. In the middle of the flames, the cloaked man stood. He pushed back his hood, to reveal Jerec. His blindfold was pure black and he had a bloody grin.

"Sierra, my young Padawan. It is good to see you."

"Can't say the same, Jerec." She activated her lightsaber. The green glow mirrored her face, full of rage. "Must you be so hostile, Sierra? You were once my padawan, you used to show such awe and respect to me."

"That was before you turned traitor and joined the Empire." Jerec sighed, before speaking again. "Why must we be enemies? Join me, Sierra. Together we can be strong enough to defeat the Emperor and return balance to the galaxy."

"Don't you mean become the new rulers?" She bit back. Jerec sighed before activating his own blade. Unlike other Inquisitors, he had a straight blade. He and Lumiya we're treated as special cases among the Inqiusitorius for their skill in both combat and the force. Thus, they were able to have their own specialized weapons. But that was besides the point now. "Very well. Let us...begin."

Silence reigned as Sierra charged, jumping high she brought her lightsaber down, only to meet Jerec's. A duel of the fates, had begun.

* * *

 _(Well, that was that. The Chapter that had been delayed for so long is here. Sir Rnij is most certainly pleased. Oh, I see him now slowing down. I think it is best if I leave. )_

 **...AND THAT'S WHY I THINK LUKE IS GOING TO HAVE A SOMEWHAT ANTAGONIST ROLE IN THE LAST JEDI! *gasp* What did I miss?**

 **Oh. The entire chapter is done. Well...this is** **Awkward.**

 **Anyway, so the Hiatus is officially over. New chapters will be coming out periodically and season 2 is fully underway! We got some action, some drama, and some hints at what to come. Plus some jokes about the Prequels (The High Ground joke. Which is actually a legit combat tactic by the way. Always have the high ground in any fight).**

 **I also have a quick announcement. I'm looking for someone to collaborate with on a prequel series to this story. An entire story dedicated to Ryder's Father, Meluk, and his past. This story would take place during the Clone Wars cartoon series and lead all the way up to the end of Revenge of the Sith. It would follow Meluk (obviously) as he would accompany Anakin, Obi wan and Ahsoka during their time in the Clone Wars as Obi Wan's new padawan. We'd get some history, hints to this story and whats to come, some mystery and other good stuff. So yeah...if anyone wants to write this with me, that would be cool. Just...letting you all know...**

 **SOOO I guess that's that. The chapter is uploaded, I'm going to work on Avatar's Courier now. See ya, bye. Love you all, please Review, etc etc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So the Last Jedi has officially arrived! With it being critically acclaimed in so many aspect and hailed as 'The best star wars movie since the Empire Strikes Back', OF COURSE I HAD TO SEE IT. Because I am the biggest Star Wars geek I know.**

 **My reaction to it, is that I think it is the most important Star Wars movie in the last decade.**

 **I know that comment is going to get me A LOT of hate, and I'm already getting some hate from other people, but I stand by it. First time I saw it, I was mixed. Second time, I loved it. It's one of those movies were you have to see it a couple of times to fully appreciate. I'll go into further detail at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, there is Battlefront 2 to consider. I'm disappointed. Now I'm sure all of everyone is disappointed in it due to it's bullshit micro-transaction and toolbox's. But that's not why I'm disappointed. The game-play and technical aspects are great in it, especially the graphics and sound quality. No, I'm disappointed in, again, it's somewhat lack of content. There is more than Battlefront 2015 sure, but it's still not much to be had. If they would just remake Battlefront 2 (2005) and give it better graphics and all that while keeping the game-play, I'd give all my money. (I've gone back to Battlefront 2 2005. The servers are back online on steam, so y'know. Get it.)**

 **But that's all for now. Like I said, I'll be talking Last Jedi when the chapter is over so they'll be some spoilers there. But let's get on with the latest chapter! Francois?**

 _Rnij does not own the Star War's or Legend of Korra/Avatar franchises. He wishes to pay respects and honor those who do. His only intellectual property is the character of Ryder Shan._

 **Thank you Francois, now let us begin 2018 with a bang!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Division Rising

* * *

Emperor Palpatine, Dark lord of the Sith, Master of the Galaxy. He ruled the greatest Empire in galactic history, rivaling that of the ancient Sith Emperor Vitiate. He and he alone masterminded the downfall of the great enemy, the Jedi. He had turned the Chosen one to his side, and wiped out the Light. Yet still he sensed it. The power, the great Power of the Light. And he did not know where it came from. This, this defiance angered him greatly. He sensed 3 points of great power, yet he could not know where they were coming from. Well, one he did.

The Bloodline of the Revanchist, of the Traitor and Master. Ryder Shan. The boy was strong, but he lacked training. He had no ideal of the potential he had. Not on par with Skywalker before his injuries, but powerful enough to rival Sidious and the old masters themselves! Had there been an interference? An act by the force itself? It would make sense, on a basic scale. His master, Darth Plagueis, taught him that the force was not one could own or dominate. When Darkness Fell, light would rise to meet it. If Light held power, the Darkness would grow to meet it and vice versa. He called it, the 'Unifying Force' or something like that. Basic nonsense, the delusions of a madman. Plagueis was already old when they first met and Sheev was put under his wing. By the time Palpatine did away with him, the old man was all but senile, his full trust in his apprentice. The fool, he had fallen to the weakness of the Rule of 2, and continued it flawlessly. But that was neither here nor there. There was possible threat to his rule.

Before Sidious could ponder any further, he heard the door open. His throne room on Coruscant had only one entrance, the front door. Turning his attention to the door, he saw some of his royal advisors enter the room. Yet their presence in the force...oh the foolish Jedi. They never learn.

Oh well, might as well have fun with it. He needed a stretch, and Lord Vader was off on a mission.

"My lord. We have grave new's on the state of the rebellion." One of the fake advisors began to speak. Sidious began counting. 5 Jedi, all dressed up as his former advisors. They were probably dead, but no matter. He could replace them whenever he wanted to. Play with their emotions, their expectations.

"Yes, Maximus Quieth? What is it?" Sidious asked, his voice course and rough, hiding the playfulness. He noticed the subtle shift in their stance, their faces showed their nervousness. Got them. "The Rebellion...will rise." The advisor's then shed their robes with a quick flourish, activating their lightsabers. The jedi robes underneath were basic tunics, all in dark brown colors. They must have been from the deceased Master Windu's pathetic attempt of a new Jedi Order. The 5 of them then charged, blades of Blue and Green, one Yellow, held aloft. Sidious began to cackle in horrendous manic glee, before raising his hand. Instantly, they all froze, their blades not even close to the Emperor of the Galaxy. He then pushed his hand forward, sending them all flying back. As they collided to the ground, Sidious cackled even further, his cold yellow eyes growing hotter and fiery by the second. The Jedi rose, all standing ready. The fools, they're destinies were to die here, but Sidious supposed he would entertain them. It had been years since he dueled with a Lightsaber.

His lightsaber flew from a secret compartment in his throne and into the Sith's hand. Activating it, the red glow of the lightsaber illuminated the evil in his face. 2 Jedi then charged, the other 3 standing back and slowly advancing. One of the chargers attacked, slicing with great ferocity, a Juyo attack. Sidious easily parried it to the side, before blocking the other Jedi's attack. He twirled back and forth, blocking and parrying both Jedi's attacks, him cackling all the time. The two Jedi (who were classified as Guardians by their blue blades) continued the assault, not realizing that the emperor was merely toying with them. The consular's and the single sentinel were smarter, but not by much. The 5 of them had never faced a true Sith. Maybe one of the Inquisitors, but those shrill's were meek underlings and assassins. They had no chance of becoming a Dark lord like him and Lord Vader. The only ones who had a chance were the Grand Inquisitor, Jerec, Lumiya and the Emperor's hand herself. She was off on a mission as well, a training mission. She was still quite young.

Sidious grew tired of this bout. He would end it now. Sliding out of the way of an attack, he applied some Shii-Cho to force them back, and he went on the offensive. He began applying Juyo, much like the Jedi he was facing, only this time he was able to properly use it. He slashed and sliced at the two of the Jedi, who were barely able to defend themselves. Sidious then sliced one's throat straight through, decapitating the younger foe. He then twirled his blade around, holding it in a Shien reversed grip. The red blade then penetrated the eye of the other Guardian and out through the skull. As the corpse fell, the blade kept on cutting upwards untill the head split open. The cauterized flesh, bone and brain matter emenating a sickening stench.

"NO!" Shouted the leader of this group, the Jedi Sentinel. The remaining Jedi then charged forward, intent on destroying the Sith lord. Sidious laughed at their pathetic, albiet brace, attempt. Raising his hands, he blasted a fury of Force Lightning. The Sentinel began to block it with his blade, albiet barely. The consulers, were not so lucky. They were hit by the full force of the storm, and within seconds they were reduced to ash. As the Sentinel struggled to keep the lightning away, the emperor took some interest. Ceasing the storm, he stared at the young man. Due to the intensity of the storm, he could see that the face mask he was wearing began to burn away. The face wrappings, much like one of a Tusken Raider of Tatooine.

"Tell me Jedi, what is your name?"

"A'Shaard Hett. You and your apprentice killed my father, my master, year's ago. I will avenge the Jedi order with your death."

"Hehehehe...so be it. Jedi." As Hett charged, Sidious unleashed the Dark Side, blasting him with a torrent of Lightning. The blast hit Hett, and his last thoughts were of vengeance and pain. Sidious, his back hunched, walked back to his throne and sat upon it. The remains of the Jedi Assassains could be used as propaganda. Yes, that would be done. As he called for his guards to clean up the mess, he began to ponder more about the threat.

* * *

Korra was a person who's personality was interlined with her temper. When she was calm, she was a very pleasant person and great company. When she was annoyed, she could be sarcastic, rude and not pleasant to be around. When she was angry...good luck.

She was very angry with Ryder.

 _As soon as I see that Idiot again, I'm going to make him wish he never ditched us._ She thought to herself with great fury. While it was somewhat understandable that he ran off to investigate the crashed ship, it was still very frustrating for her. She was already struggling with her role as the Avatar, and her family. Her father, the man who raised her, had lied about his past for all of her life! He didn't abdicate the throne, he was banished!

Anger rushed through her veins, her blood was boiling. How could he? Why did he lie to her!? She didn't need protecting from anything, she was the Avatar! Tonraq must have sensed this, as he drove his snowmobile closer to Korra and Naga. "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential." She spoke as she made Naga go further ahead and turn, intercepting her father.

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true." Tonraq interjected. Unalaq then moved his snowcamel forward, pausing in between the two. "You want proof? Look to the sky." He pointed to the heavens above. "Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights." Korra finished.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm." Unalaq finished his short monologue, his brother looking annoyed.

"I think we're here!" Mako shouted from up ahead. As the three of them caught up, the all gazed at the massive storm before them. Howling winds shrouded the glacial formations. Wind was roaring, the cold grew, they all felt minuscule shards of ice attack them. Before anyone could speak, a loud shriek was heard from the distance, emenating from the storm. Another shriek, louder, louder and louder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked, fear laced in his voice. "We must keep moving." Unalaq declared as he looked up to the sky, the loud cries of the spirits below continued to grow. "Oh man, I really don't like this." He grasped his head in panic.

"Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to-" Mako started to speak, before a dark spirit leaped up from nowhere! It grabbed the supplies off of his camel and ran off, leaving Mako to fall to the ground. "Panic?!"

More dark spirits emerged from the ground, and began to swarm everyone. Stealing supplies and sending them to the ground. One attempted to attack Korra, who fended it off. As she shot fire from her palms, she failed to notice another charging at her from the side. Tonraq bent an ice wall in front of it to block the spirit, but it simply flew above. "Korra, look out!" Tonraq bent water to move Korra out of the way before engaging the spirit himself. He was then battered aside.

Another spirit went after Bolin's snowmobile. It looked at him for a moment, before phasing into his snowmobile's engine. "Oh, it's in the engine!" He shouted, terrified. The engine then exploded in gray smoke as the spirit exited. Bolin lost control of his snowmobile, speeding into the tundra with Desna and Eska. Himself screaming along the way. Korra had recovered from her tumble and began fighting several more. She then somersaulted out of the way and began using Unalaq's technique. The purification of the spirits. It stopped, the dark color was beginning to subside and it was beginning to turn gold. It seemed to be working!

Yet it shook it off. It lunged at Korra, pinning her down. Before it could attack her further, Unalaq used his spiritbending to purify the spirit, saving Korra. "Is everyone ok?" Mako asked, but was interrupted by screaming. "I can't stop it!" Bolin shouted as he, Desna and Eska kept on slipping down a slope. Eska and Desna leaped out of the snowmobile, with Eska speaking with her monotone voice "I'll save you." She and her brother then grabbed the Earthbender and threw him out of the vehicle. As they slid to a halt, they watched their vehicle crash into a cliff and explode. Dropping Bolin, they leaped up and landed onto his now inflated snow suit (One that Varrick gave him). "I'm a raft!"

As they slowed down, the twins jumped off and used their waterbending to slow down completely. As Bolin's suit ended it's movement, he asked aloud "Could someone deflate me please?" To which Eska then used 3 spikes of ice to poke holes into the suit. "Thank you."

"Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?" Mako asked, annoyed and frustrated at the situation. This was fully understandable, seeing as how everything had gone wrong for everyone.

"There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back." Tonraq announced, his voice weary. "No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close." Unalaq interjected, himself shocked and naturally upset at his brothers words. "This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving."

"No dad. You're leaving." Korra then spoke, her voice stern and deep.

 ** _Some time later_**

Korra sighed as she and the rest of the posse traveled further throughout the Storm. Tonraq had left, Korra had told him to go. Was she right? Did she do the right thing? No matter, what's done is done. She sighed, where was that loveable idiot named Ryder? He would have fixed this mess with that stupid wisdom of his or something.

Before her thoughts could continue, Unalaq spoke from up ahead. "We've arrived." Reaching a cliff, Naga paused which allowed Korra to look over the edge and observe the Spirit Forest. "Tree's frozen in Ice." She said. This was correct, the trees were frozen indeed. No life could be seen from this frozen tundra wood, yet Korra felt something. A...presence emanating from the forest...a dark presence.

"...Korra. Korra are you well?" She shook herself back to attention, turning to her Uncle who looked concerned over her empty staring into the distance. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do I do to open the portal?"

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own." Unalaq told her, but was then interrupted by Mako. "Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone."

"Yeah! If she goes," Bolin spoke, as Pabu popped up from inside his snowsuit. "We go too!" Unalaq remained unconvinced. "The Avatar must go alone."

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me." Korra bemoaned, and she was somewhat correct. Her spiritual self, while improved, was still quite lacking. "You have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." At these words, Korra began sensing something again from the forest. The darkness. She could now...hear it. A breathing...a deep breathing...it was...so close to her...as if it was in her ear...

"What is it?" Unalaq gained her attention again. She then spoke. "I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me." She lied to her uncle, how could she tell him what she was feeling? She didn't want to confuse or disappoint him. He would not believe her. "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark." He said, somewhat comforting Korra. He then gazed at the South Pole, a gaze which Korra followed. She turned to her Friends, and said "Wait here. I'll be ok."

"Good luck." The said as she stepped into the forest.

XXXXXXX

Korra had made a resolution. She did not like this place. Not one bit.

It was freezing for one,the bitter cold nipped and stung her like a thousand Buzzard-Wasps. She could feel some frost growing on her arms. That was not the only reason she did not like this place. The forest...it felt darker than outside. The presence...it felt like something was watching her. Something was...feeding off of her fear. Was this...the Dark Side of the Force? Even when she was young, she had a hard time following the rules of the force. She was not stupid, she knew what it was and the sides it was divided into. But the deeper meanings and fabrications of the energy field that surrounded and penetrated all things...that was a mystery to her.

As she continued to walk, she heard...something. All around her...it felt alive. It was...breathing. A dark, course metal breathing. **_COOOOUUUGHHH-HUUUUUU COOOOUUUGHHH-HUUUUUU_**

She pivoted, flames springing from her hands and shooting outwards. She hurled the fire at the noise, lighting it into an inferno. A few seconds passed and she ceased the flames. There was nothing there, only some melted ice. Then she heard footsteps. She glanced to her eyes, eyes twitching with fear. What was this...why was she so afraid?

The answer then came. Out of the shadows...a figure. It wore all black robes, dim light illuminated only it's face. It was a man, not much older than herself, perhaps 5 or 7 years her elder. He had handsome expressions and a scar on his eye...his eyes...pale yellow. Glowing with hatred. She had only seen this once...with the Inquisitor...was this man from the Empire? He held something...a lightsaber. His hand, a golden, skeletal like hand made of machine, thumbed a button and the blade activated. It was blue, the color of Ryder's old destroyed blade. He glared at Korra, his eyes boiling in anger. The yellow cold become a raging inferno. " _Thief."_ He spoke. His voice...strange. Mechanical. Artificial.

It then lunged at her. The lightsaber moving faster than she could see. Her instincts were the only thing that saved her, telling her to roll out of the way. She barely managed to avoid the slash at her neck from the man. She then launched an onslaught of the elements at him, all being easily deflected or dodged. Who was this man? She was then forced to avoid the multiple attacks from the man's blade. His swordsmanship, it was better than anything she had seen. Better than Ryder, better than the Inquisitor. He was faster than her, she could barely keep up. " _You have stolen what is not yours. You have taken power that does not belong to you."_

"What are you talking about?!" Korra yelled before kicking up an Ice wall. Seperating the two, she launched it at the man, crushing him between the wall and the trees. She then bolted the opposite way, weaving through the ice and roots. She could not defeat him, he was too powerful. Already she could hear him after her, A distance away. As she glanced behind her, she then tripped and fell. Quickly getting up onto her feet, she looked at what was in front of her. Some sort of glowing orb, a dome covered in vines and ice. She could feel the energy coming off of it. This was it.

"The light in the dark." She said as she reached out and airbent at it. Nothing. She then shot fire and it. Again, nothing. "Why isn't it opening?" She angrily shouted, shooting earth, Water, fire and Air at it. Nothing. Suddenly, the familar hum of a lightsaber filled her ears. Turning around, the man stood there. 30 feet away from her. His robes were tattered, cut and torn. He wore a simple tunic underneath his robes, black colored as well. His eyes still shun yellow, yet it held more hatred in them now. " _Your time has come, Thief."_

"Get away from me!" She shouted to the figure who began to slowly advance. She hurled Fire, Earth, Water, Air, all the elements at him. Nothing. He blocked, slashed away or sidestepped them all. When he got close enough, he slashed downwards, his lightsaber about to reach her. Using her airbending, she created a small but powerfulgust that kept it from hitting her, but just barely. A lock ensued, the man with his fury and hatred, Korra with her desperation. The man however, was ovverpowering her. As the blade edged closer and closer to her, she crawled backwards and backwards. Her back was on the dome, she placed her palm on it, she could go no further. As the blade was about to touch her, she activates her only trick. The Avatar State.

Her eyes white with the power of the past Avatars, her air-gusts intensity and power increased tenfold! It was enough to send the man flying back. He collided into a wall, and quickly recovered. But it was too late, she had touched the portal. It had opened. As the ground cracked beneath them, an orange light emanated from where her hand was on the portal. Korra felt her power increase even further, with the portals opening the sudden energy was feeding her power. She then bent a fire blast at the man, which hit him full on. As he stumbled, his skin began to flake and melt off of his face and body. His tunic caught fire, his scalp burned. Korra however, did not notice this in her desperation and kept on the onslaught. The man screamed in pain and agony, his hatred and anger growing stronger as the pain increased. His flesh melted, revealing metal underneath. Soon enough, the only skin left were his eyes...everywhere else was replaced by black armor, made of metal. His eyes then burned away, revealing lifeless plating. As the form vanished from the fire, it shouted " _I AM YOUR **DESTINY!**_ "

Korra stopped. The Avatar State subsided. Her eyes faded to their normal blue. She gasped and fell to her knees, breathing long and hard. Fear...fear still in her.

Outside, Her friends waited for her to come out. They saw her do so, but...strange. As they rushed to congratulate her, she acted off. Her mind raced, who was that man? What did he mean by Thief? And what did he also mean by 'He was her Destiny?'

* * *

 **I want to end this chapter her for several reasons. One is that I just want to end it right now. Second is that I want to start writing another chapter for either Courier or Witcher. So lets start by answering some things that happened in this chapter. Warning, LOTS OF SPOILERS!**

 **Yes, it was a Korra-centered chapter, I did this on purpose. I wanted to reafirm that she still has a LOT of stake in the plot, and that she still is a central character. This is Legend of KORRA, so she's a, if not, the main player of this story. I also wanted to give hints at the (possible) future of this story. You can guess who she was dueling in the Forest, and whether it was real or not (spoilers, it's like the Force Cave on Dagobah).**

 **But now, lets go to what I promised. My reaction to the Last Jedi. Like I said in the beginning, I think it's the most important Star Wars movie yet. There are a lot of reasons for this, but I have to acknowledge this. The Last Jedi is not my favorite Star Wars movie. It has problems, a lot of them. But I still think it's a fantastic film. I'm not saying that I prefer the new canon, or that I'm a Disney Suck up. I miss the old EU too, and I wish they kept a lot of it. But from the looks of it, the Old Republic era and a lot of our favorite things from Legends are making a comeback, with alterations to fit the new canon. But that's for another time. Lets talk new movie.**

 **There are around 5 reasons why I think that this movie is the most important Star Wars yet. Let's list them now.**

 **1\. It mystifies the Force again.**

 **2\. It does all the Original Trilogy tropes that it needed to.**

 **3\. It has 3 fantastic twists that help shape the future.**

 **4\. It makes us look at things in a new way.**

 **5, and what I think is most important. The theme, let the past die.**

 **The first reason, I think is pretty obvious. By making the force seem magical again. The force, at first, was this mystic thing that was all powerful. Then the prequels had Midi-Chlorians. Yeah...those things. The Last Jedi makes it that the force seems like anyone could theoretically do it, and it shows that the force can pretty much do anything. Lukes astral-projection and (SPOILER) Yoda's summoning of the storm. The force feels like the magic it once was again.**

 **Second, this will be quick. Force awakens did New hope and Empire (mostly New Hope) TLJ did Empire and the Return of the Jedi. So with most classic star wars tropes out of the way, JJ Abbrams can experiment more. I for one, and anticipating what he has in store for us with glee.**

 **Third, the twists are done well. I feel that this and reason 5 are the some of the most controversial parts of this movie, so I'll be honest and tread carefully. At first, I was dissapointed at Snokes death and Rey's parents being nobody. I did, at first, think that Snoke was going to be explained more and that Rey was somebody. But after thinking it over and re-watching the movie, I came to understand it. Snoke was never someone important, he had little purpose other than a plot device. It was he that turned Ben Solo to Kylo Ren, and it was he that Kylo Ren killed and surpassed his Grandfather in. Vader never killed Sidious to rule the galaxy and continue the Rule of 2, He killed Sidious out of love for Luke and was redeemed. Kylo, isn't Vader. He was what Vader was going to be if he never was redeemed. A conqueror, a villain, a Supreme Leader. I'm sure that soon enough that we'll learn more about Snoke, but that isn't important right now.**

 **Rey's parents now. It was heavily theorized on who her Parents were. Whether it was Luke, Han and Leia, Obi-Wan, Palpatine, or another famous person. But by her being a no one, it brings more to the story than ever before. It kinda flips the story on it's head. Instead of the hero with a great lineage, it's the villain. Kylo comes from a family of galaxy changing people, and he's bad. Rey comes from nothing, yet she is the hero. By her parents abandoning her just for money, it makes her character even better. She is now a better character and will bring balance to the force alongside Kylo. She is Light, He is Dark. Poetic if you think about it.**

 **Fourth, by making us see things in a new light, I've come to appreciate the movie. This is best shown in Luke's story in the movie. At the beginning, he's not the same Luke we know. He's grumpy, he's old, he's sarcastic, he's given up, he wants to die. But thats the point! This was never supposed to be the Luke we grew up with. By showing that he has flaws, and he can make mistakes, it makes the character better. Before this movie, my image of Luke Skywalker was that of a legend, like what the movie's say. When we see that he thought about killing Ben all those years ago when he saw darkness in his heart, the image was torn down and we were shown the truth. Legends aren't real, but hero's are. When Luke faces off Ben at the end of the movie, he's being shown as a hero, and his death is perfectly fitting of his character. The twin suns show that his story is complete, he's gone full circle in a way. I think he will return as a Force ghost and will guide Rey, like Yoda and Obi-wan did.**

 **Finally, the fifth and final reason. Letting the past Die. Kylo say's it himself, Let the past die. It's the theme of the story. We have to let go off the past to move on. A lot of fan backlash over this movie is because of their unwillingness to change the story. Most of the people who didn't like Force Awakens simply because it was very similar to a New Hope, are the ones bashing this movie. By letting go of the past, are we able to accept the imperfections of Star Wars and enjoy it as much as we can.**

 **That explanation took a lot out of me, and I know I didn't do it perfectly. If you want a better explanation, I know a guy. On Youtube, go search "Why You're Wrong About Star Wars: The Last Jedi" by "Behind Star Wars". It helped me come to this conclusion. Again, this movie is not perfect. I would go and say that sometimes, it sucks. Canto Blight, while good, was unnecessary and Flying in Space Leia was...awkward (Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher, We all miss you and your incredible sass). But that is what I had to say, and I'm not changing my mind.**

 **Onto another topic, I have a challenge for you all. Write a Star Wars/Korra story! But not something like what I'm doing! Instead, have no OC's, and have the Protagonist be Luke! Yes, have a story where Luke and Korra meet or something, I don't know. Go crazy.**

 **That's that I suppose. I hope you all have had a wonderful New Years Eve/Day and are enjoying Winter Break. I will see you all, next time. Bye Guy's!**


	19. We need to talk

**Hey guy's, this is Rnij (Obviously). So, yeah. This chapter isn't an Update. It's rather, something I need to get off my chest, and something that I need your help with. It'll help me decided the future of this story, and I don't want to disappoint anyone who reads my content (as shitty as it is).**

 **But before that, I feel like I should give some updates on my other Stories. Yes, Inquisitions Courier is having a chapter worked on, and so is the end of Rise (As if anyone reads that. I'm honestly thinking of rebooting/restarting the story to clean it up.) I'm on summer break currently, so I should have time for more writing. But I also had an injury two weeks ago. Long story short, I fractured my wrist and had to have Surgery to fix my disjointed wrist, and if I didn't have it, then I would lose all my grip strength in my right hand, which is dominant. So that would be bad. Obviously. Another thing is that I've been watching E3, and I'm hyped as all hell. Halo Infinite, Starfield, Fallout 76, Smash Ultimate, Last of Us part 2, Shadow's Die Twice, and the big one...ELDER SCROLLS 6! It's been a good E3.**

 **But here's the truth, about why I haven't updated Legend of Korra: Infinites (Rewrite). Guy's, I fucked up big time with this story. I've been re-reading it, and It's another Avatar's Courier. I can see it big time and I wish it wasn't the case but it is. As I look back on it, a lot of what I see it just cringe, regret and bad decisions. I've put myself into a box that I can't get out of.**

 **For example, the entirety of chapter one. It's hastily put together from the first stories beginning set of chapters. It's poorly paced, barely readable, and honestly not very well written. I have and can do so much better. Another problem is the lack of personality and boringness of Ryder Shan. Let's compare him to my other OC's. Corvo is snarky, he's a talker, but he's changing into a villainous character, that's his arc. Ralen (Who I also think needs to be fixed but he's better than Ryder) is, in Fall, a kid who rises to something more. In Rise, he's a broken man, who's clinging so tightly to the past that he's descending into madness. Six (Who isn't an OC, but rather a protagonist and, well, I dunno) is a survivor, and has a few skeletons up his closet. Alex Drake is a Smartass who's too cocky for his own good. Place all of them next to Ryder, and he's a blank slate. He's more like Luke than his own person, and that's a problem. Ryder shouldn't be Luke, Ryder should be Ryder, and he isn't with what I've been writing. My third issue is with the reveal of and birthing of Kalei. I don't think having her in the story is the problem, rather it's her timing. When you look back at it, Kalei was introduced at it WAY to early, and not in a good way. Re-read the story and you will see what I mean.**

 **So, what does this mean, well, I don't know. I'm just as bummed out about it as I imagine you all are. So, I need your help. I want everyone reading this to put a review up, telling me what they think of the story in their full, unfiltered, unrestrained, opinion. Then I want you to tell me what to do. Should I reboot? Remake as something else, or jump ship and focus on something else? Because I have several new ideas cooking up in my head right now. Here, I'll show you.**

* * *

 **Halo/Voltron: Legendary Defender: An AU of sorts, this takes inspiration from Cowboy Alchemist's Become ONE (Voltron: Legendary Defender/Titanfall). It follow's the main Voltron series from the perspective of one of two protagonists. Noah or Liliana Lindhion. A survivor of the Human-Covenant War and a native of Reach, he (or) she escaped Reach as it fell, thanks to the efforts of Noble Team. Years after the war, he (or) she is part of the Academy and teammates with Keith, Hunk and Pidge. After rescuing Shiro with Keith, they find the Blue Lion and are transported to Arus, where they meet Allura, Coran, and the Galra. There the series starts, with some big twists as well, with the Halo universe being thrown in the mix and all...hehehe. Noah/Liliana would be different then any of my characters because of their background and ambitions. They will be very...hostile to any aliens and they aspire to become a Spartan, doing whatever it takes to complete any mission cleanly and by the book. It'll lead to interesting interactions and dynamics with the Voltron team. The story will deviate at points, and in the middle/end will shift MAJORLY away from the main series of Voltron, putting a more Halo themed plot to play.**

* * *

 **Legend of Korra/Red Vs Blue: I've been trying to do this Idea for a while, it never launched. Until now! (Maybe). It wouldn't focus on the Antics of Red Team and Blue team, even though they are the best parts. Rather, it would focus on Project Freelancer, and the story behind it. It would star Wash, or rather, the LOK version of Wash I have designed. He would be from the Water Tribe, southern in fact, and would be the older brother of Korra herself! After learning she was the Avatar, his childhood would be filled with depression and harassment, ranging from jealousy to bullies which would have him smash a bullies face into a mirror (which is Canon to RVB. Look it up) after that incident, he run's away at age 15 (he's older than Korra by a few years, which doesn't line up with the LOK timeline but F* &% that this is Fanfiction) and meets the Director who recruits him into Project Freelancer. Basically, think GaryOkampo's From Freelancer to Hunter story but tweaked and in Legend of Korra.**

* * *

 **LOK/Star Wars: A replacement for this story. New plot and everything! It would star a Smuggler instead of a Jedi. He would crash onto the LOK world after a malfunctioning Hyperdrive on his ship. There, he'll have to fix his ship and meet the gang and everything yadda yadda yadda. Takes a lot of inspiration from Solo, which I actually liked a lot. Pretty good star wars movie.**

* * *

 **A BONE story: Have you heard of Bone by Jeff Smith? If not, Get out! It would follow the story, with an Archer OC acting as a new character and all that, and the love interest for Thorn, who is awesome.**

* * *

 **Avatar the Last Airbender Story: This is one of my most crazy Ideas. It would introduce a third Fire sibling named Toza. He would be the Non-bender of the family, and the most evil. A sociopath, he would have Antisocial personality disorder, or APD. Which is very different than what you think it is. Being Anti-Social doesn't mean that you aren't a social person. That's Unsociable. Anti-Personal means antithetical to social norms. They don't see the difference between Right and Wrong, they lack a conscience. They don't understand morality, and ultimately, don't care. They are what people call, Sociopaths or Psychopaths. Take for Example, Felix from RVB. He is a very social person, he talks a lot. He's a talker, but he is showing Antisocial tenancies. For more context, watch EruptionFangs analysis of Agent Maine and Felix of RVB on Youtube. (Man I'm all about those shoutout's today, aren't I?). Back to the story, Toza is heavily inspired by Felix. He's all about manipulation, making people trust him to serve his needs. Toza will be a sociable Antisocial person. He would be a villain to the Gaang, and especially Sokka, who will be Rivals with Toza in many things. Long Story Short, Toza is a psychopathic nonbending sibling of Zuko and Azula and serves Ozai as his spymaster. Prepare for him breaking hearts, shoving knifes into backs, and him being an evil smartass. So, Felix in general. He's my fav villain from the Show if you couldn't tell :-3.**

* * *

 **Legend of Korra OC story: An eldest son of Tenzin and Pema, Arwan would be born without Bending and go to school at high-school with his best friends Lee Shuramaki and Asami. But at night, he's the night thief Cat-Owl, with some strange abilities. He'd be the rebel of the family, having long hair, being sarcastic and (Gasp!) eating meat! It follow the main plot of the show, but with him in the mix as a Spider-Man like character.**

* * *

 **So that's what I got so far. Again, Tell me your honest opinion on Infinites, and help me decide what to do with it, because I'm burned with this guy's. I don't know what to do with it, and I need your help. I'll set up a poll so you all can help me with this, alongside your reviews and words. So please to speak up, because I need you to. Tell me whether to save this story and rebrand it? Continue as is (even though I don't want to...) or let it die, and replace with something else?**

 **Thank you so much for your time.**

 **\- Rnij.**


	20. It's Time, for this to end

**This is something that I've needed to say. I was busy writing the Rewrite for this story, but as I was about Halfway through, I stopped and couldn't continue.**

 **It took my a while to realize this, but I know Legend of Korra: Infinites, is dead. This is for reason's all of my own. But There's 3 reasons for this.**

 **A serious lack of enthusiasm on my part.**

 **I can't please my readers or my critics**

 **The current stance of the Star Wars Fandom**

 **Let's start with the easiest thing to talk about, my lack of enthusiasm. For example, the entirety of chapter one. It's hastily put together from the first stories beginning set of chapters. It's poorly paced, barely readable, and honestly not very well written. I have and can do so much better. Another problem is the lack of personality and boringness of Ryder Shan. He's more like Luke than his own person, and that's a problem. Ryder shouldn't be Luke, Ryder should be Ryder, and he isn't with what I've been writing. Plus, the story has gotten more and more cliche and boring the more I think about it. The premise on itself sound's like the most generic thing any writer could have done, and I'm surprised that I did it first. The story has gotten harder and harder to write with each chapter, and it's just boring to me and full of problems. Another part of this problem is that I have my eye on other projects that interest me more than this one. For example, I have an oncoming story that I'll tell you all about at the end of this announcement, it's pretty big. Even though I kinda already spoiled it in the last chapter of Miraculous Tales.**

 **The fact that this story has as much readers as it did when it peaked, is a surprise to me even today. The chapter with the most view's has almost 7000 views! And That's chapter one, the one I regret the most. But this also presents a problem, and that is that I can't please anyone these day's. Fanfiction is a fickle thing, when you write your stories, Either you get unending praise or trash talk and bashing. There's hardly any honest critiquing in this story from any of these reviews. The most honest critiques I could see is from after the announcement (Thank you Guest, Luvdragonsppg, xxTheTruMan196 [Your one of my favorite writer's on this site bytheby hiiiiiiiii] for what you said. They were very kind and helpful). So, when I'm writing this story, I feel that if I don't write one specific way, I'm going to get either unending love or hate. But if I write the other way, I get a very similar situation. I can' please my readers, or my critics.**

 **Now, for the big one. The main reason I can't stand this story anymore. The stance of the current Star Wars community and it's future as a franchise. Guy's, I love Star Wars. The first movie I ever saw was Star Wars, a New Hope. My father showed it to me when I was five, and it inspired an entire lifetime of love and adoration for all things in this franchise. But right now, I'm having a miserable time in the fandom. The new series of movies is, let's say, divisive among-st the fandom. You have to choose a side in this unending and nonexistant War there is in the group, and that's whether your a new fan or an old one who hates these movies. There's no room for anyone who likes all the movies. Both sides are just shouting at each other and there's little evidence or proof for their argument's brought up. For example. The toxic side of star wars claims that the new movies are complete f**king trash and that they are ruining Star Wars (as if they ever owned the franchise to begin with). But I hardly (if ever) see any proof of their claims. Same thing with those who praise the new movies as gamechanging and giving new life to the franchise, I don't see much evidence for both sides. I like the new movies, but I see that they'res a lot of problems. At the same time, I like the new direction their going with and I can deal with the new stuff unlike the TTS's (Trash Throwing Slanderer's as I like to call them) They claim SJW agenda and stuff like that, when Star Wars is a franchise advertised as something anyone can get into, regardless of Sex, age, religion, etc (There had been missteps in the past, like the possible stereotype, wait no. They're just stereotypes.) Your forced to pick a side, and you can't be in the middle and like both the old and the new. I love the Old Canon (Legends) and I like the new stuff, but there's no room for people like me right now.**

 **So yeah, that's the reason I'm done with this story. But where does that leave me? Well, I'm going to focus on three stories for the foreseeable future. "Miraculous Tales: The Knife of Paris" is the one that has the most recent update, and I recommend reading it as I enjoy it much more than this one (and it need's more reviews/views. Don't be afraid to give me any honest critiques. Help me in my writing, don't just endlessly me praise or bash. Give me honest advice and concerns.) The story that's going to next get an update is "The Inquisitions Courier". God know's that I need to update that. Finally, I'm pleased to announce the brand new story "Operation Voltron." An upcoming Halo/Voltron Legendary Defender crossover that I'm really excited for. Keep an eye out for when that drops.**

 **So yeah, that's it. I'm sorry, but I'm done with Legend of Korra: Infinities, forever. But I don't want you guy's to not know what happens in the story, and what I had planned. So to close out, I'm going to reveal the entire plot of the rewrite, which is the definitive edition of Legend of Korra: Infinites, under a new name of "Avatar: A Star War's Story."**

 **The Story would begin in*** (Removed due to spoilers.)**

 **The reboot is coming. I repeat. The reboot is coming. Expect it to drop by the middle or end of the month.**


	21. You'll probably want to read this

**Howdy all. Been a while hasn't it?**

 **Yes. The Reboot is coming. It's happening.**

 **When the reboot is coming...well...expect it this month. Probably more the middle or the end of February? That's all I can confirm. If this doesn't happen, then feel free to virtually murder me (but not actual murder. That wouldn't be fun.)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the new story when it comes out!**

 **Thank you all.**

 **Rnij (The guy you both adore and loathe. Most likely somewhere in the middle. Or neither of those. Probably neither.)**


	22. WARNING! IT'S OUT

**IT'S HERE!**

 **AVATAR: A STAR WAR'S STORY IS HERE!**

 **GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT, OR NOT. I DON'T CARE.**


End file.
